2 Years Younger
by shyhinata144
Summary: How things between Ichigo and Rukia get worse after Rukia starts getting into relationship
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was Ichigo's first day of high school and he was getting ready in his room when he heard "Onii – chan, breakfast is ready."

"'Kay, I'll be down in a bit," he replied.

When Ichigo walked into the kitchen he saw Karin and Yuzu's best friend, the ever annoying Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was happily talking to Karin, while Yuzu set the table.

"Mornin'," Ichigo said.

Yuzu gave a warm smile and replied "Good morning Onii – chan," she then served him his breakfast.

"Morning," replied Karin and Rukia without even looking at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of bein' here?" Ichigo asked Rukia indirectly.

"Onii – chan, be nice," Yuzu scolded.

"It's okay Yuzu, you can't expect an idiot like him to act civil towards others," Rukia answered again without even looking at Ichigo.

"If you got somethin' to say then say it to my face. Ya got that midget?"

"Aww, is wittle strawberry angwy?" Rukia teased.

Ichigo simply muttered "Damn bitch." But Yuzu heard.

"Can't you two ever get along?" she asked.

"Doubt it, Rukia's been our friend ever since we were little," Karin answered.

Ichigo quickly finished his breakfast and said, "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

As Ichigo was about to head out the door Rukia shouted "Just don't scare all the girls away or you'll never get a girlfriend." Ichigo simply slammed the door as he left and Rukia couldn't help but smirk at his antics.

"You too Rukia – chan, don't pick on Onii –chan," Yuzu scolded.

"Yuzu, the faster you accept the way things are, the easier it'll be," replied Karin, and Rukia simply nodded in agreement.

Ichigo's freshman year of high school quickly passed by, and throughout his first year of school he made a few new friends. His new friends included, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Orihime Inoue, and Uryuu Ishida. Although, Ichigo and Uryuu would often insult each other, the two would help each other whenever necessary. Ichigo was in school with his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa, and his middle school friend Yasutora 'Chad' Sado. Rukia also became acquainted with Ichigo's friends. Rukia would see Mizuiro every morning while Mizuiro would wait for Ichigo so they could walk to school together. She saw Orihime, Keigo, and Uryuu a few times when they would visit Ichigo. She was also well acquainted with Tatsuki and Chad since they knew Ichigo the longest and they would help Ichigo when he got into fights.

Before Ichigo knew it the summer was almost here and his third and final year of high school was coming up. Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia would then be starting high school.

Rukia was waiting in the Kurosaki kitchen waiting for Yuzu to come down so they could go shopping. While she was waiting she heard "Kuchiki?" Rukia turned and saw Tatsuki standing there.

"Ah, Arisawa how is school?"

"It's going pretty well. I heard you, Yuzu, and Karin are planning to go to our school."

"Yeah, I mean it is the closest school and I hear it's pretty good. But I'm still not sure."

"Well, if you three decide to go we'll keep an eye on you and help you out if you guys have any questions."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Ichigo."

"Yeah, right. Ichigo can be such an ass, he'll probably make my high school experience worse."

"(Laughs) Well then me and Orihime will help you out."

With a smile Rukia said, "Thanks Arisawa."

"No problem. Well, I'll see you around, me and Ichigo are gonna work on a project," Tatsuki then headed upstairs. A few minutes later Yuzu came down and the two girls went shopping.

After they were done shopping they went to get something to eat. While they were eating Rukia said "I want to go to Karakura High."

"Really Rukia – chan? What made you decide? And did you tell your brother yet?"

"I was talking to Arisawa while you were getting ready and I don't know, I guess I just needed an opinion or something from someone who goes there."

"Oh, Karin – chan will be so happy when she finds out your also planning to go to Karakura High."

"Yeah, maybe we'll have classes together. Have you decided what high school you're going to?"

"No, not yet. But I'm excited about starting high school."

"I know me too."

It was officially summer break and Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu all decided to go to Karakura High and they all passed their placement exams. Since Karin wanted to join the soccer team, she had Rukia help her practice. Rukia and Karin were at the park practicing, Rukia was the goalie and Karin was kicking the ball. Rukia got distracted while they were practicing. "Rukia," she heard Karin yell. Rukia turned towards Karin and saw the ball coming. Rukia immediately ducked to avoid getting hit. She then turned to see where the ball was going and saw the ball was headed towards some guy. She was expecting the guy to get hit, but the guy simply jumped a bit and stopped the ball with his chest.

"I'll go get the ball," Rukia told Karin.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said as she approached the guy.

"You really should have been paying attention."

"Yeah, sorry….Hey you look familiar. Were you in any of my classes?"

"I was in your class last year. I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Oh, that's right. Well Hitsugaya, it seems like you got some moves, want to help us practice?"

"No, you might get distracted again and then I'll end up getting hit in the face."

"I will not! Plus you're probably just scared that you'll get beat by a girl."

"I won't lose to you!"

"So you'll help us practice?"

"Yeah, you and your friend vs. me."

"Okay. Loser buys us ice cream?"

"Deal."

The three of them finished their game of soccer and they were worn out. Toushirou won by a single point.

"You lost that means you're buying the ice cream," Toushirou said, directing his comment to Rukia.

"I know," replied Rukia, "come on Karin, I'm buying."

*At the Ice Cream Parlor*

"Okay what flavors do you want?" Rukia asked.

"I'll take vanilla," answered Toushirou.

"Me too," said Karin.

"I'll take 2 vanillas and 1 strawberry please," Rukia ordered. After they all got their ice cream they went and sat at a booth.

"So why were you two practicing for soccer?" asked Toushirou.

"It's cuz I'm gonna join the soccer team when I start high school," answered Karin.

"And I just wanted to help since I'm pretty good at soccer, and I'm also thinking of joining the soccer team," added Rukia.

"Well, you're both really good. Are you going to the same high school?"

"Yup, we're going to Karakura High," Rukia said.

"Really? I'm going there too," replied Toushirou.

"You should join the soccer team too. With you and Karin on the team it'll be unstoppable," said Rukia.

"Well, I have been thinking about joining the team. But I'm not sure yet. You should join too, you're a pretty tough competitor."

"I don't know. I mean Karin is the best soccer player I know, so if she gives me some pointers, I might reconsider."

"How is she the best when I beat the two of you?" asked Toushirou.

"That's only cuz you got lucky," answered Karin.

"Luck? It was all skill," Toushirou said with a smirk.

Karin and Rukia looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison and started walking out the ice cream parlor. Toushirou ran to catch up and they talked on the walk home.

The summer before freshman year of high school passed by so fast. It was the week before classes started and Rukia was very excited to see Karin and Yuzu. Although, Rukia practically lived at the Kurosaki household, the summer was the only time Rukia didn't spend with the Kurosaki's because Byakuya was not as busy and he wanted Rukia around.

*Knock Knock*

Yuzu opened the door and said, "Karin – chan and I have been waiting for you. Come in, Rukia – chan."

"Thanks Yuzu. I've missed both of you too." Rukia said as she walked in.

"Karin – chan is upstairs. You go on ahead. I'll take some snacks up."

"Okay."

Now that all three girls were in the room they were gossiping about how they spent their summers.

"So Karin, Toushirou told me that you two practiced a few times throughout the summer. How was practice?" asked Rukia.

"Toushirou?" Karin and Yuzu asked in unison.

"Oh…umm….you see…."

"Since when do you call a boy other than Onii – chan by their first name?" asked Yuzu.

"Well, we hung out alot over the summer. And …we're dating," Rukia said with a blush. Yuzu immediately jumped with joy while Karin had a look of sadness on her face, but she quickly hid her expression and asked "How long have you been dating?"

"About 3 weeks."

"That is so cute, your first boyfriend Rukia – chan," Yuzu said with a smile. Karin nodded in agreement not wanting to ruin Rukia's good news. After talking for another few hours Rukia had to leave.

Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu were walking downstairs and Karin saw Ichigo watching TV on the couch.

"Ichi – nii, it's getting late. You should walk Rukia home," Karin said.

Ichigo was getting off the couch, when he heard Rukia say, "It's okay Karin. Toushirou's waiting for me outside. I'll see you two on the first day of school. Bye girls, bye Strawberry."

Ichigo scowled at his nickname and then asked "Who's Toushirou?"

"That's Rukia – chan's boyfriend," answered Yuzu.

"Boyfriend? Since when does Rukia have a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"They've been dating over the summer. Why is something bothering you Ichi – nii?" Karin asked with a smirk.

There was a slight tinge on Ichigo's cheeks and he replied with, "NO! I just don't get what kinda guy would date that crazy midget."

"Yeah, I wonder," Karin responded with another smirk and sat down on the couch while Yuzu went to get dinner ready.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, I don't think its that good, but it gets better so please rate and comment


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was the first day of high school and Rukia was very excited. She quickly arrived at the Kurosaki household and as usual Mizuiro was already outside waiting for Ichigo.

"Good morning Kojima – kun."

Mizuiro turned and saw Rukia behind him. "Good morning Kuchiki – san," he replied. "My, our school uniform looks lovely on you."

"I thought you only liked older girls," Ichigo said as he neared the couple.

"I do," replied Mizuiro.

"So why the hell are ya flirting with Rukia?"

"He wasn't flirting. He was simply giving a compliment. Something you wouldn't know about," Rukia said as she was making her way towards the house.

"Whatever, let's get going Mizuiro."

When the girls got to school they found out that Karin and Toushirou were in the same class, while Yuzu and Rukia were in the same class. The first day went by perfectly and it wasn't that hard to get into the high school routine. Every day after school, Rukia would go home with Karin and Yuzu. There they would do their homework and then hangout. Whenever Rukia would leave the Kurosaki household, Toushirou would be outside waiting to walk her home. Most weekends Rukia would spend them with Toushirou.

One night when Rukia was getting ready to leave the Kurosaki household, she was walking towards Toushirou with a smile. As Rukia was reaching Toushirou, Ichigo was getting home. "Hey midget," he said.

"You're getting home pretty late strawberry," she replied as she reached for Toushirou's hand.

Ichigo saw them holding hands and said, "So, this is Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya," Toushirou said with a cold tone.

Ichigo smirked and said "Now I see why two are dating, you're both a buncha shrimps."

Toushirou was about to protest, but Rukia said, "You're just mad cuz no girl wants to date a freakishly tall fool." She then tugged Toushirou's arm, as she started walking. Ichigo glared at the retreating couple.

On the way to Rukia's house, Toushirou was pouting. "What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Who does that guy think he is? Calling me a shrimp," he said.

Rukia let go of his hand and stood in front of him and said, "You shrimpy," she then gave him a flick to the forehead and ran off with a smile on her face. Toushirou was shocked at the flick to the forehead but he quickly came to his senses and ran after Rukia. He finally caught Rukia's hand and she slowed down. The rest of the way to Rukia's house they walked hand in hand. When they reached Rukia's house she gave Toushirou a kiss on the lips and said, "By the way, I like shrimps." She then walked inside. And Toushirou had a smirk on his face the rest of the way on his walk towards his own home.

Things seemed to be going very well.

A few weeks into the school year, Karin heard a rumor that she thought Rukia should know about.

It was lunch time and Rukia and Yuzu were eating lunch under a tree with some of the girls in their class. "Rukia."

Rukia turned and saw Karin standing behind her. _'Weird, Karin doesn't usually have lunch with us_,' she thought and then asked "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Ok," Rukia said as she followed Karin. Yuzu saw the uncertainty in Karin's eyes and followed them.

Karin led them to the track field that was currently empty.

"What is it Karin – chan?" Yuzu asked, sounding nervous.

"It's about Hitsugaya," Karin blurted.

"What about Toushirou?" Rukia asked as a knot formed in her stomach.

"….There's a rumor going around. I don't know if it's true or not …but the girls in class are saying that Hitsugaya has feelings for Hinamori. Like I said they're only rumors. But I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Karin. I really appreciate it," Rukia replied.

"Rukia – chan… are you ok?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to confront Toushirou and see what he says, cuz I've been hearing rumors too," Rukia said as she tried to put on a brave face.

Later on that day

Rukia waited for Toushirou outside his class. He was walking out when she said, "We need to talk."

"We can talk inside," he said since he was the last person to leave the class. They both stepped into the classroom, and he asked "So what's so important that you had to wait for me?"

"The rumors…are they true? ... Do you have feelings for **Hinamori – senpai**?"

"…" Toushirou couldn't look Rukia in the eyes so he stared at the floor instead.

"So they are true! You should have told me, instead of just stringing me along! Good bye Toushirou." Rukia angrily walked out of the class and started making her way home. Ichigo saw her along the way and asked "Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be walking you home or something?" Rukia didn't answer and Ichigo continued babbling. "I still don't get what he sees in you. I mean you're bossy, annoying, you're stubborn, and your drawings suck. And not to mention you're sh –"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, OK! I'M SURE HE SAW ALL OF THAT AND MORE. THAT'S WHY WE BROKE UP. YOU'RE RIGHT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Rukia yelled and then ran off.

"RUKIA! WAIT!" Ichigo yelled as he saw Rukia run off. However, Rukia was quickly out of sight. "Damn it," Ichigo said to himself.

Rukia ran all the way home and once she was in her room she started to let her feelings settle. She felt betrayed, hurt, angry, sad, and lonely. She wanted to cry, throw things, scream. She didn't know what to do so she started throwing things off her bed, desk, and she basically destroyed her room. After letting her frustration out, she laid down on the now empty mattress and quickly fell asleep.

When Rukia woke up it was already dark out. She wondered what time it was so she looked to where her clock should have been, but it was somewhere between all of her things.

"(Sigh) That's right… we broke up. I guess I better start cleaning," she said as she got off her bed. Rukia finished cleaning her room in about an hour and a half. By the time she was done cleaning it was 3 a.m., but she Rukia wasn't tired yet, so she opened her window and climbed the tree by her window and the tree was tall enough to reach the roof. So she sat on the roof and looked at the crescent moon and the few stars that were out. She stayed on the roof for about half an hour before she got cold and decided to go back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

The next morning at the Kurosaki household was not all that great for Rukia. Ichigo tried to apologize, but he wasn't too good at admitting he had done something wrong and saying sorry. Then Yuzu kept saying she was sorry about the break – up, and she was trying to get Rukia to talk about her feelings. Rukia especially did not like the sad looks that she was getting from both Karin and Yuzu.

"Girls, I'm fine really. It's no big deal these things happen. So can you please stop acting like someone died."

"Right. Sorry, but just know if you ever do want to talk to about it, we're here," replied Yuzu.

With a smile Rukia said, "I know."

"Okay, now let's get to school," Karin said as she headed towards the door. The three friends then happily walked to school.

Things at school however, weren't any better. There were already rumors going around as to why they broke up. Then the girls in class wanted all the details as to who broke up with whom. By the time lunch came, Rukia was being bombarded with questions; she needed to escape for a bit. So she snuck up onto the roof.

Once on the school roof, Rukia leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Rukia?"

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo and friends, "Ichigo? What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"This is where we always have lunch. What are YOU doing up here?"

"I … umm… well … umm… uhh … can I join you guys?"

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Of course you can! Come sit next to me Kuchiki – san," answered Keigo.

"What the hell? Keigo, she's not sittin' with us," replied Ichigo.

"Don't be so rude Kurosaki," added Uryuu.

Keigo scooted over and made room for Rukia, "C'mon Kuchiki – san," Keigo said as he patted the spot he made for her.

"Thank you Asano – kun, and thank you Ishida – kun, it's nice to know that at least Ichigo's friends have manners," Rukia said as she took her spot next to Keigo. Ichigo's frown deepened as the lunch period went and as Keigo constantly flirted with Rukia.

As lunch ended the group headed towards the door to go downstairs and back to class. As Rukia was about to reach the door, Ichigo stopped her and asked "Why did you really come up here?"

"I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit, you know get away from the constant break – up questions…. But don't worry this was a one time thing," she added coldly.

"Look if …"

"I gotta get to class," she interrupted as she headed down the stairs.

Once in class Yuzu worriedly asked, "Rukia – chan, where were you?"

"Oh, sorry Yuzu. I just had to get away from everyone for a bit." Yuzu gave an understanding smile and went to her seat.

After a few days people stopped asking about the break – up and started gossiping about other things. Within weeks Rukia was able to enjoy her boyfriend free routine with friends, school, and her home life. Although, Rukia no longer had a boyfriend, she no longer went to the Kurosaki's house on the weekend. On the weekends she would do things on her own, catch up on homework or study, and there were occasions when she would hangout with Yuzu and/or Karin, and other friends from school.

However, Rukia was then hit with some devastating news.

"He's dating **her**…?" a shocked Rukia asked.

"Yeah, sorry Rukia. I saw them walk into class together and they were holding hands," Karin answered.

"But, it's only been 2 months since we broke up."

"Don't worry Rukia – chan, you'll find someone else soon," Yuzu added.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry girls, but I need to be alone for a bit. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"O – Okay, see you tomorrow Rukia – chan."

"Yeah, bye Rukia." As Rukia walked away, Karin and Yuzu gave each other worried looks.

When Rukia got home she went straight to her room. Byakuya, who was also home, thought it was strange that Rukia was home so early, since she was usually with the Kurosaki's. He would simply ask her about it at dinner.

It was 10 minutes past dinnertime and Rukia hadn't come down yet. Byakuya went up to her room, knocked on the door and said, "Rukia, dinner is ready."

Within seconds Rukia opened the door and replied, "I'm sorry Nii – sama, but I am not feeling well and I am not very hungry."

"… Very well," Byakuya then returned to the dinning room.

Minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Rukia knew that her brother would be eating so she shouted as she ran down the stairs, "I GOT IT!"

When Rukia opened the door she was surprised to find Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"We came to cheer you up Rukia – chan," answered Yuzu.

"Yeah, we even brought some fun games," added Karin.

"Rukia, who is it?" asked Byakuya as he approached the door.

"Nii – sama, can they sleepover?" asked the now very hopeful Rukia.

"Very well, but I still expect all of you to attend school tomorrow." The girls squealed in delight as they promised they would. Byakuya then added, "I hope that does not include the male Kurosaki."

"Oh, no. Of course not Nii – sama."

"Don't worry Byakuya, I just came to drop off my sisters. I'm leavin'," Ichigo said as he started walking away. Byakuya watched as the rude child left. By the time Byakuya closed the door, the girls were already in Rukia's' room.

That night the girls had so much fun, they played truth or dare, Just Dance, played board games, made prank phone calls, experimented with food by trying unusual combinations, and so much more.

The next day, despite the lack of sleep, the girls were still full of energy. On the way to school Rukia said, "Thanks girls, I really needed that girls' night."

"Well, it's no fun when your best friend is all depressed at home alone," Karin replied.

"I wasn't depressed!" Rukia defiantly stated.

"Whatever, point is we had fun," replied Karin.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it again with girls from school," Yuzu added.

At school things were a bit better, but it still hurt a bit when Rukia saw Toushirou and Momo together.

It was finally Friday afternoon and Rukia was walking home from school. As she turned the corner she saw Ichigo walking ahead of her. "Ichigo," she yelled.

Ichigo turned to find Rukia jogging towards him. "What do you want?" he asked. However, when Rukia stood next to him, she had a shocked look on her face. "What?" asked Ichigo.

"…Re – Renji?" Rukia asked

"Wh –" Ichigo asked, but was cut – off as he saw Rukia run ahead of him. "Rukia!" he yelled as he saw her run half a block. When she finally stopped in front of some man, Ichigo ran to catch up.

"What the hell Rukia?" a now very angry Ichigo asked.

Rukia was still catching her breath when Ichigo arrived and after a few seconds she asked, "Renji, what are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?!" asked Ichigo.

"He's my childhood friend," answered Rukia.

"Childhood friend?! Yuzu and Karin are your childhood friends. I've never seen this guy around," Ichigo said as he pointed at Renji.

Both Rukia and Renji frowned at his actions and Rukia replied, "I do have other friends besides Yuzu and Karin. Alright, Ichigo."

"Che, doubt it, especially since you never seem to leave my house."

Rukia ignored Ichigo's comment and she said "Come on Renji." She then started walking ahead. Renji gave Ichigo a confused look and then followed Rukia.

Ichigo also had a confused look on his face, but that confused look quickly turned into a frown as he yelled, "YA DAMN MIDGET! I WAS TALKIN' TO YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

~At Rukia's House~

"Isn't your brother home?" asked Renji.

"I think he's gonna be home late today. So are you hungry?" replied Rukia.

"Sure I can go for some grub. What'cha got?"

"I'll get us some left over sushi and rice." When Rukia returned with the food they started eating in silence.

That is until Renji asked, "So who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That guy with bleached hair."

"Bleached hair? Oohh, you mean Ichigo. He's my two best friends' older brother."

"Is that all he is?" Renji asked as he gave her a mischievous smile.

"YES! That's all he is! Anyways what are you doing in town?"

"Some friends are visiting family here, so since I was in town I thought I would visit you."

"Ohh makes sense," replied Rukia. The pair then finished their meal in silence.

When they finished their meal Renji asked, "What's buggin' you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"I've known you forever, I can always tell when something is up."

"(Sigh) Well, it's about this guy…"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex – boyfriend."

"Oh, ok. Go on."

"Well, me and this guy were going out for like 4 months. But we broke up because he was kind of cheating on with some other girl he liked. And, it's only been 2 months since we broke up, but he's already going out with the girl he was cheating with."

"Oh, so he was your first boyfriend huh?" Rukia nodded yes. Renji then continued, "Sorry to tell you this, but as long as you're in high school, relationships will usually have some sort of drama. That's just how high school is."

"Really? Do your girlfriends always come with some sort of drama?"

"Naw, I pick girls without standards," Renji said with a smirk and then added, "just one night of fun and that's it."

Rukia punched his arm and said, "You're a pig."

"I'm just kidding, but yeah every relationship is gonna have some sort of flaw. But don't worry you'll find someone else. You don't need that douche that cheated on you." Rukia laughed at Renji's comment. The two then started chatting about past adventures. After a few hours Renji had to go meet his friends.

"Well, I better get going," Renji said.

"Okay, come back and visit soon. I had fun today," answered Rukia.

"Hey, since your brother's not home and you don't have plans, why dont'cha come with me."

"But Nii – sama will be upset if I am not home, when he gets home."

"C'mon, if I tell him you were with me, you know he won't get mad."

"Well…Nii – sama does seem to trust you. Okay, just let me change really fast."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Renji, I won't take long," Rukia then went upstairs to her room. Within minutes Rukia re – emerged. "I told you I wouldn't take long," she stated.

"Yeah, fine let's get goin'."

"Hey guys," Renji greeted his friends. They all either gave an acknowledging nod or a small smile.

"Who's that pretty little thing?" the female of the group asked.

"This is my childhood friend, Rukia. Rukia this is Ikkaku, Rangiku, Kira, Yumichika, and Hisagi." Renji introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you," Rukia shyly greeted.

"Are you scared of us or somethin'?" asked Ikkaku.

"I am not scared!" Rukia stubbornly declared, but then blushed at her sudden outburst. The group laughed at her outburst, and Rukia's shyness quickly vanished.

As Renji talked with his friends, Rukia went to go talk to the only other girl there, Rangiku Matsumoto. The two quickly started chatting about guys.

"So Rukia – chan, why are you out with Renji tonight? Won't your boyfriend get mad that you're out with some other guy?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh…I don't have a boyfriend," replied Rukia.

"REALLY?" Rangiku asked rather loudly, catching the others attention.

"What?" asked Ikkaku as he and the others approached the two gossiping girls.

"Rukia – chan doesn't have a boyfriend," Rangiku stated as Rukia blushed.

"So?" asked Ikkaku.

"What do you mean 'so?' baldy. She's just so adorable. What kind of guy wouldn't want her?" asked Rangiku.

"Well…I did have a boyfriend…but we broke up awhile ago…" Rukia shyly stated.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up?" asked Izuru.

"He cheated on me with some Hinamori girl," answered Rukia.

"HINAMORI?" Renji, Rangiku, and Izuru asked in unison.

"Yes," replied a now confused Rukia.

"Hinamori Momo?" asked Izuru.

"Yes…Why?" asked Rukia.

"Me and Kira used to hangout with her in middle school. Rangiku also hung out with her a few times our freshman year," answered Renji.

"No way, I can't believe it was Hinamori who stole your boyfriend. She always seemed so nice," Rangiku said, while Renji and Izuru nodded, indicating they felt the same way.

"So, I take it this Hinamori girl's a skank. Maybe I should give her a call," Ikkaku cockily stated.

"Woah, woah. I never said that Hinamori – senpai was a loose girl," Rukia quickly defended.

"This girl steals your man and you still defend her?" asked Shuuhei.

"Well, I am pissed that she took Toushirou from me, but I don't want to spread any mean rumors about her," answered Rukia.

"You're a good person," replied Shuuhei.

"Yup, she's a keeper," Rangiku happily announced, as Rukia gave her a small smile.

'_Renji's friends can be odd sometimes, but I like them. They kind of remind me of Ichigo's friends,'_ Rukia thought.

When it started to get later, Renji thought it was time to walk Rukia back home.

"Alright guys, I'll se ya around. I gotta walk Rukia home and make sure her brother doesn't get mad at her," Renji said to his friends.

"Aww, you two are leaving already?" whined Rangiku.

"Yeah, Nii – sama is rather strict," answered Rukia.

"(Sigh) Fine, see you. And Rukia – chan you should come with Renji more often," said Rangiku.

"Yeah, I think I might. Well, it was nice meeting all of you," Rukia said as she bid the group farewell.

When Rukia got home Byakuya wasn't home yet or he was already in bed.

"Thanks for walking me home, but it seems like Nii – sama didn't wait up," Rukia said.

"Yeah, you just better hope he doesn't get mad at you tomorrow," Renji said.

"Oh yeah," Rukia said with a frown, but that frown quickly turned into a smile as she said, "but if he does get mad it'll be worth it because I had fun with you and your friends tonight."

"It was fun. Maybe your brother'll letcha come visit me on campus. Then we can all hangout again."

"I doubt it, you know how Nii – sama is. But let me know when you guys are back in town."

"Will do."

"Good night Renji."

"G' night Rukia."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

After that weekend, Renji would visit Rukia almost every weekend. Sometimes with his friends and sometimes by himself. Due to the frequent visits, it didn't take long for Rukia to feel like she was a part of the group. Sometimes she forgot that she has only known them for a few weeks, instead of years. The group sometimes liked to tease Rukia about her naivety and inexperience.

It was another Friday afternoon and Rukia was happily walking home and was excited about the day because later she would be meeting up with Renji and his friends. As Rukia was walking home she heard someone call her name, "Kuchiki." Rukia turned to find Toushirou behind her, looking somewhat troubled.

"Tou – Hitsugaya?" What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry."

"…? About what?"

"For deceiving you, while I had feelings for Momo."

"Why? Why are you apologizing now?"

"Because now I know how you must have felt…Mo – Momo left me for someone else. She left me for some Aizen guy that graduated last year."

"I – I'm sorry," Rukia said as she gave Toushirou a comforting hug. She then continued to say, "I know we haven't really spoken since the break – up, but if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kuchiki," Toushirou then surprised Rukia by giving her a rather forceful kiss on the lips.

Rukia immediately pushed him away and said, "Look, I know you're upset about the break – up with Hinamori – senpai, but I'm not going to be your rebound girl! I will be here for you, as a friend! I'm not going to let you toy with my emotions where one day you want me, and the next day you don't! So when you figure out what you want and you're ready to be FRIENDS, give me a call. Until then don't play with my emotions!" Rukia said and then she angrily walked away.

Later on that day Renji went to go pick up Rukia so they could go hangout with the rest of the group. After picking up Rukia, Renji noticed that there was something off about her. But Renji couldn't quite figure out was wrong.

As Renji and Rukia approached the group, Ikkaku yelled "Yo Renji! Want a beer?"

"No thanks, maybe later," replied Renji.

"I would ask you Rukia – chan, but I know you're too cool to drink or smoke," Ikkaku teased.

"I'll take a beer," Rukia replied.

"WHAT?" Renji and Ikkaku asked in unison.

"I said, I'll take a beer," she repeated as the group stared at her in surprise.

Renji then whispered to her, "Rukia, y'know you don't have to drink to fit in. Ikkaku just likes to tease you."

"Calm down people. Why is everyone so surprised I want a beer? Can't I just get a drink? Then we can go back to acting like normal," she said in a bit of a cold tone.

"Whatever you say," Ikkaku said as he tossed Rukia a beer. Meanwhile, Renji and Rangiku gave Rukia worried looks.

Due to Rukia's small stature, after the second beer she was already buzzed and practically giggling at everything.

"Oohh, I'm out. Can I get another beer?" Rukia asked as she stumbled towards Ikkaku.

"No, I think you've had enough," Renji said as he took Rukia's beer.

"Aww, but Renji, I'm not even (hiccup) drunk yet," she whined.

"I don't care! I'm taking you home," Renji said as he started pulling Rukia away.

Rukia had a stupid smile on her face as she said, "Bye, see you guys next time."

Once they were far enough that the rest of the group couldn't hear Renji asked, "Rukia what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing why?" she asked with the stupid smile still on her face.

"Then why were you drinking? I know you hate drinking."

"I just needed to forget," she said as she continued to smile.

"Forget what?"

The smile she had on moments ago turned into a frown as she said, "Forget about Hitsugaya."

"Who?"

"Hitsugaya, my ex – boyfriend."

"Why do you need to forget about him?"

"Because, he kissed me today and I guess he wanted to get back together. But he only wants to get with me cuz Hinamori – senpai left him for some Aizo… Izel… Aizen guy. Hitsugaya only wants me because the girl he chose left him for someone else."

"But why is that bothering you? D – do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't think so, but maybe I should give him another chance. I mean he was my first boyfriend."

"Rukia, I understand that you're confused because that guy was your first boyfriend. But I hope you know that you deserve someone better. You deserve someone who appreciates you. And how you shouldn't get back with someone who is just going to leave and use you whenever they feel lonely. You deserve better!"

"Thanks Renji," Rukia said with a genuine smile. The rest of the walk was shared in a comfortable silence.

The next morning when Rukia woke up she felt slightly foolish for drinking. _'I hope I didn't do anything stupid and embarrass myself,'_ she thought.

As Rukia made her way downstairs for breakfast she was reminded by one of the maids that Byakuya had left early due to business, so Rukia would not have company for breakfast. Rukia walked into the kitchen to find waffles already made and she got a cup of orange juice and took the syrup bottle and started eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later one of the maids walked in and said, "Rukia – san, you have a visitor at the front door. Would you like me to tell the guest to come in?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'll show them in myself."

"Very well."

The maid turned to leave until she heard Rukia say, "You know Nii – sama won't be back until your shift and the others is over. If you guys want, you can leave early. I won't tell."

"R – Rukia – san, we can't do that. It would be irresponsible."

"(Sigh) Fine, but you guys really can take it easy. I can handle things on my own," Rukia said as she put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then started making her way to backyard to feed the koi fish.

"Rukia – san?"

"Yes?"

"Your guest."

"Oh, right," Rukia said as she turned and headed in the opposite direction. The maid giggled and thought _'Oh Rukia – san, you're in such a hurry to prove that you're already grown – up. But you still need time.'_

"Rangiku – san, nice to see you. Would you like to go up to my room?"

"Yeah, sure." The two then headed up to Rukia's room.

"So, what brings you over?" Rukia asked once they were in her room.

"Just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were feeling better."

"Why? Did I make a fool of myself last night when I was drinking?"

Rangiku laughed and said, "No, no. You were just happier than usual. Rukia let out a sigh of relief. Rangiku then seriously asked, "Was that your first time drinking?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Why did you drink anyways? You always seemed so against drinking."

"I don't know. I guess I was being overdramatic to some ex – boyfriend drama. So I decided I would drink and forget about it for awhile."

"That's not good. Whenever something is bothering you, you should talk to someone, instead of drinking your problems away. You know that's what friends are for, to help each other out when we're going through rough times."

"You're right. I did feel better when I was talking with Renji about it."

"Speaking of Renji," Rangiku said with a big smile, "what is going on between you two? Are you guys together?"

With a blush Rukia said, "N – no, we're just friends."

"But you do have feelings for him right?" Rukia's blush quickly spread all over her face as she nodded yes. Rangiku squealed in excitement and said, "You should tell him how you feel."

"What?! I can't do that, what if he only sees me as a friend?"

"Trust me, I see the way he looks at you. He definitely has feelings for you. I'm never wrong about these things."

"But what if you're wrong this time?" Rukia asked, not feeling too confident about confessing her feelings to Renji.

"I won't be wrong. And if by any chance I am, I'll shave my head so it looks like baldy's head." Rukia then knew that Rangiku was being serious because she always made fun of Ikkaku's bald head.

After awhile Rangiku left to get ready for later when the group would be hanging out. After Rangiku left, Rukia also decided to get ready for the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

There was a knock at the front door and Rukia ran to open it. When she opened the door, she was not surprised to find Renji there.

"Hey Renji," she greeted.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Renji.

"Yup," as Rukia was about to lock the door, her phone started ringing. "Hello?" Rukia answered her phone.

"Rukia – chan, it's me Rangiku," replied Rangiku over the line.

"Is something wrong Rangiku – san?"

"No, no nothing's wrong….**Why are we leaving**?" Rukia heard a different voice over the line. Rangiku then asked Rukia, "By any chance has Renji gone to pick you up yet?"

"Yeah, we were just about to leave. Why?"

"Perfect! That'll save me a phone call. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," replied Rukia. She then held her phone out to Renji and told him, "Rangiku – san wants to talk to you."

Renji took the phone and said "What is it Rangiku?"

"Renji, me and the boys decided to head back to campus early, so we won't be joining you and Rukia – chan tonight. See ya when you get back on campus. BYYEE!" Renji then heard the line go blank, so he ended the call and gave the phone back to Rukia.

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"They all went back to campus. So it looks like it's just us two tonight."

"Ok," replied Rukia. The two then started walking.

Once they were down the block Renji asked, "Where are we going?"

"Hmm…Oh, I know," Rukia then started leading the way.

Rukia took Renji to an ice cream shop. "This is where we come after school sometimes," she told Renji as they walked in.

"So what are we gonna get?" asked Renji.

"We could get ice cream or we could get shakes. The shakes are really good here."

"I'll take whatever you get."

"Let's try the shakes." Rukia then went to order a small shake.

She gave some to Renji to try. "Ugh…Strawberry…"

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Not, a huge fan of strawberry stuff."

"Oh, okay hold on." Rukia then went to order a small vanilla, chocolate, and banana shake. When she returned she said, "Try this one, Karin usually gets vanilla."

Renji took a sip and said, "Yeah, this is good."

"Now try banana, Yuzu always gets banana."

"This is good too."

"The last one is chocolate; Yuzu and Karin would always take one home for their brother."

Again Renji took a sip and said, "I can see why. This is really good. I wonder what the chocolate and banana shake would taste like together."

"Find out," replied Rukia.

Renji then poured some of the banana shake into the chocolate shake. He took a sip and said, "It's good, try it."

Rukia took a sip and said, "Wow, it is good." She took a few more sips.

Renji then took the cup from her and said, "Don't hog it all." Rukia frowned at Renji, but then she took the strawberry shake and poured some into the vanilla shake. She smiled at the taste and gave some to Renji. When Renji took a sip, he made a face and said, "Too much strawberry."

The two kept trying different mixtures with their shakes and when there was only a little bit left of each flavor; they mixed all four flavors together.

After they left the ice cream shop, Rukia showed Renji where she went to school, where her and her friends had lunch when it was nice outside, where she used to go for ballet lessons, her old middle school, and the park she used to go to when she was younger. Along the way she also told Renji about some of her favorite memories that those places held.

After she gave Renji the mini tour of Karakura Town, Renji thought it was time to walk Rukia back home. "We should get you back home, I don't want your brother to get mad at you," he said.

"Okay, but let's take the long way home," she said as she shyly placed her hand in Renji's larger hand. Renji smiled at Rukia's actions and gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze. They walked hand – in – hand to Rukia's house, talking about nothing in particular.

When they got to Rukia's front gate, she said, "Good night Renji, I had a really good time tonight," she turned to leave, but Renji who was still holding her hand, gave her a light pull. Rukia gave Renji a confused look and before she knew what was happening. Renji had given her a light kiss to the lips.

Renji then said, "Rukia, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Re – Renji…" as Renji heard Rukia stutter, he was expecting a rejection, but he was surprised when he heard Rukia continue, "you like me too?"

"Too?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for awhile now; I was just too shy to tell you."

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course it does, dummy," Rukia said with a smile. Renji returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. After they pulled away from their mini make – out session, Rukia said, "I better go inside before Nii – sama catches us out here."

Renji laughed and said "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you next week?"

Rukia nodded yes and said, "Call me when you get to campus."

"Ok, and don't go bragging to your best friends about how you got a smarter, cooler, older boyfriend."

"Older, yes. Smarter and cooler not so much," she teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Good night." Renji gave Rukia one last gentle kiss before he turned to leave.

Later that night Renji called Rukia just as he had promised. They stayed on the phone for several hours before exhaustion over took them both and they were forced to end their call.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

The next day Rukia was in a very good mood. Rukia was practically skipping as she made her way to the Kurosaki household. "Good morning Kojima – kun," she greeted as usual.

"Good morning Kuchiki – san, did you have a good weekend?"

With a big smile Rukia said, "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

Ichigo then stepped out of his house and said "Hey midget, quit bothering Mizuiro."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the house. Before she stepped in she said, "Have a good day at school you two." Ichigo however, was surprised that Rukia had nothing to say about being called a midget.

"Ichigo?"

"Right, let's get going Mizuiro," Ichigo said as he started walking towards school.

At school, Rukia was also in a great mood. Yuzu and Karin on the other hand had no idea why Rukia was in such a great mood. By the end of the day Karin was getting annoyed by the fact that Rukia hadn't told them what happened. So on the way home Karin rudely asked, "Rukia, why the hell are you in such a good mood?"

Rukia blushed and said, "I got a new boyfriend."

Yuzu squealed in delight and said, "That's great!"

"But it's only been 4 months since you and Hitsugaya broke up," Karin teased referring to what Rukia said when Toushirou and Momo started going out.

Rukia laughed and said, "Shut up."

"So who is he?" asked Yuzu.

"I'll tell you when we get to your room."

Once all three girls were in the room, Karin asked, "So?"

With a blush Rukia said, "His name is Renji."

"Is it Abarai – kun? The guy you and your brother would often have over the summer?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, that's him," answered Rukia.

"How long have you been going out?" asked Karin.

"Officially, since yesterday, but remember I told you I would hangout with him and his friends on the weekend sometimes."

"Right, so it probably feels like you've been going out longer," Karin said, while Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Wait…didn't you say before that Abarai – kun was the same age as Onii – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"That's right. Why?" Rukia asked.

"Then in a few months, he might leave for college," continued Yuzu. Rukia's happy expression quickly turned into a sad one as Yuzu's words sunk in. Yuzu saw this and regretted mentioning it. To try and salvage the atmosphere Karin asked, "So, when do we get to meet him?"

"Huh?" asked Rukia.

"Well, we've been hearing about this Abarai guy for quite some time now. Now that he's officially your boyfriend, I think it's time we meet him," Karin said.

"Yes, I agree with Karin – chan. I really want to meet Abarai – kun as well," said Yuzu.

"Well, he has exams next week, so he won't be able to come this weekend. But I think next weekend works. Is it okay for you two?" asked Rukia. Yuzu and Karin both nodded yes. The three continued chatting before they started on their homework.

The rest of the week went without incident, Rukia and Renji would talk on the phone every night for an hour before bed.

It was now the Saturday when Renji would meet Rukia's best friends and to be honest Renji was a bit nervous. Renji and Rukia were walking to the mall where they would be meeting Yuzu and Karin, at the food court.

"Do you think your friends will like me?" asked Renji.

"Of course they will," Rukia stated. She then added, "I've talked to them about you, so they already know a bit about you."

"You've told them about me?"

"They are my best friends, and you and I have known each other since we were little kids. Your name was bound to come up at some point. Plus, I've talked to you about them as well. So you really shouldn't be surprised," said Rukia. Renji then nodded indicating that he understood.

When Rukia and Renji arrived at the food court, they found Karin and Yuzu already waiting for them. "Hi Yuzu, Karin," greeted Rukia, she then continued "this is my boyfriend."

"Abarai Renji, it's nice meet you," Renji said as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to finally meet you Abarai – kun. I am Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my sister Karin," Yuzu said as she introduced herself and Karin.

"You know I pictured you looking different," Karin said to Renji. Renji gave a puzzled look and Karin continued, "I thought you would have a piercing or a tattoo on your arm. But I didn't expect you to have a tattoo all over your arm."

"Well, it's really just one huge tattoo that's connected from eyebrows to my neck, arms, and back," replied Renji.

"Ah," answered Karin.

"Okay, so how's about we go the arcade now," interrupted Rukia.

Once at the arcade Yuzu felt slightly left out because she was not an aggressive person like the others. Rukia, Karin, and Renji were all fighting for 1st place on some game, but Yuzu was just happy that everyone was getting along. After they all played a few games, they decided to walk around the mall. Yuzu and Rukia were walking in front talking about stuffed animals, while Karin and Renji were walking behind them talking about video games. After a few hours Yuzu said, "I had fun meeting you Abarai – kun, but Karin – chan and I need to go home already."

"Yeah, it was great meeting the two of you," replied Renji.

"Bye Rukia, Abarai," said Karin.

"Bye Rukia – chan, Abarai – kun," Yuzu said as well.

Rukia waved good bye to Yuzu and Karin and said, "I'll see you two on Monday."

When Rukia and Renji were walking home, Rukia said, "I told you, you didn't have to be nervous, they liked you."

"I can't blame them, I'm a pretty awesome guy," replied Renji.

Rukia playfully shoved him and said, "You're so damn conceited." The two laughed and continued talking about the fun they had.

After they got to Rukia's house Renji decided to stay for a bit, so the two sat on the couch in the living room. Renji was happily talking about something while Rukia listened. Once he was done talking, Rukia had a troubled look on her face. "Rukia?" asked Renji.

"Renji, what will we do when… when you go off to college?" asked Rukia.

"What do you mean?"

"You might go far away and I won't get to see you that often."

Renji gave her a small smile and said, "We'll make it work 'cuz it's already like we're in a long distance relationship. We don't see each other every day and we have fun when we do see each other. It'll work out, but for now let's just enjoy our time together," he then reached for Rukia, pulled her closer and gave her a big hug.

Rukia returned the hug and said, "You're right Renji."

Rukia and Renji got comfortable on the couch as they continued talking. After awhile, Renji put his head on Rukia's lap while Rukia ran her fingers through his hair. While Rukia was running her fingers through Renji's hair, she was also talking about something that had happened in school. Minutes later Rukia glanced at Renji, only to realize that he was sleeping and slightly snoring. Rukia smiled at Renji's sleeping form and she reached for the remote control to turn on the TV, and continued running her fingers through Renji's hair as she watched TV.

An hour later Rukia was trying to wake up Renji. "Renji, Renji wake up. Nii – sama will be home soon. Renji," she said as she lightly shoved Renji's shoulders. However, nothing seemed to work. Rukia was getting upset, so she quickly stood up, causing Renji to fall off the couch.

"What the hell?" Renji asked in a confused state.

"Nii – sama will be home soon, get off the floor," she stated.

Renji gave a silly grin and said, "Right, sorry."

"You will be staying for dinner, right?"

"Of course, anythin' to be around you as long as I can."

Rukia blushed and asked, "Do you think we should tell Nii – sama about us? Tonight?"

"Are you nuts? We can't tell him tonight!"

"Why not?"

"I can't ask **Him** for permission to date his precious sister while I'm in jeans and a shirt," stated Renji. "I need to be properly dressed," he continued.

"Precious?" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah, everyone knows how precious and important you are."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend now."

"That's not true. You have always been an important and precious person to me. I've just been too shy to tell you before."

Rukia smiled at Renji and said, "You know just what to say to a girl."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer," Renji said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see you use some of that charm when we tell Nii – sama that we're dating."

Renji paled at the thought of asking Byakuya for permission to date Rukia. Rukia laughed at Renji's expression as the two made their way into the kitchen.

The following weekend that Renji showed up at the Kuchiki household, Renji asked Byakuya for permission to date Rukia. To both Rukia's and Renji's surprise, Byakuya gave his consent. Of course, Byakuya also had a man – to – man talk with Renji warning him not to hurt Rukia. The conversation was short and to the point, but it still scared the shit out of Renji.

Things from there were pretty well for the couple. Renji would visit on the weekends he was free. The good thing was that Renji got along with Rukia's friends and vice versa. Rukia was once again happy with her boyfriend and everyone in her life seemed to know about Renji. Everyone except for Ichigo.

It was another weekday night, so as usual Rukia was at the Kurosaki household. It was around 5 p.m. so Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin were already done with their homework and the three friends were just hanging out. Rukia was getting ready to leave because Yuzu need to start preparing dinner soon.

As Rukia was putting her shoes on in the doorway, Karin approached her.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah, Karin?"

"Oh…uh…you see…"

Rukia was starting to worry as Karin stared at her feet and was at a loss for words, which was uncharacteristic for Karin. "What is it?" Rukia asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Y'know what, never mind."

"Karin, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Forget it, it wasn't that important. I'll just tell you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry it's no big deal."

Rukia gave her a skeptical look and replied with, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Yuzu," Rukia said the last sentence a bit louder, hoping that the girl in the kitchen would hear.

"Bye Rukia," Karin said as she walked Rukia out. When Karin returned to the kitchen, Yuzu asked, "Did you tell Rukia – chan?"

"*sigh* No, I couldn't. But I'll tell her tomorrow," replied Karin.

As Rukia was leaving the Kurosaki household, she noticed it was a beautiful afternoon and decided to take a detour home.

While Rukia was walking around town, she ran into Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo. "Hello Kojima – kun, Asano – kun, Ichigo," Rukia greeted.

Ichigo and Mizuiro nodded hello, while Keigo said, "Oh, Kuchiki – san, it's too bad that we're all going home already. If not I would have invited you as my date."

"That's okay; I don't think my boyfriend would have liked it if I went on a date with some other guy. Plus, I really need to get home. It was nice seeing you all," Rukia bowed and then walked away. Ichigo, who would be walking in the same direction as Rukia, also said his farewells and caught up to Rukia.

"That's not fair! Why does Ichigo always get Kuchiki –san all to himself?!" cried Keigo in the background.

"Why are you taking this way home? You'll just be going in a big circle," stated Ichigo as he walked beside Rukia.

"I know, but it's such a nice day. So I decided to take the long way home," replied Rukia.

"Ah, anyways nice cover 'bout having a boyfriend, but that won't stop Keigo from hitting on you."

"I wasn't lying."

"Really?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.

"Yes, REALLY!" replied Rukia, feeling somewhat offended by Ichigo's disbelief.

"Wait; is it that senior guy that Yuzu and Karin sometimes talk about?"

"Probably, Renji is a senior at his school."

"Rukia, are you crazy? You can't date a guy who's probably 18 already!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE! He's older and more experienced. He's gonna expect more things from you and he's gonna try to pressuring you into doing things you're not ready for. Guys at that age only want one thing from a girl."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't think I should take advice from a guy who's never even had a girlfriend," said Rukia, who was getting mad at Ichigo for implying that Renji was only with her to have sex with her.

"Look, I'm only saying to be careful 'cuz I actually care about you," he said with a slight blush.

"You actually care about me? I find that a little hard to believe, especially because you ALWAYS seem to be able to knock me down even more, when I'm already feeling like crap!"

"I was only trying to help, but if you wanna sleep around with –"

"Sleep around?"

"Th –"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"It's not –"

"You know what? SAVE IT! I can handle myself! I don't need you protecting me and I don't need YOU in my life!"

"FINE! If you don't need me in your life, I'll just ignore you whenever I see you."

"Perfect! Just act like I'm some stranger you have never met!" with her last statement, Rukia crossed the street to continue walking home on the opposite side of the street. Both Rukia and Ichigo had frowns on their faces as they continued walking home.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

The next day Rukia called Yuzu and Karin telling them that she would meet them at school. When Karin and Yuzu got to school, Rukia was already there. The girls greeted each other and Yuzu then excused herself, leaving Karin and Rukia alone. "Rukia, I need to talk to you," Karin said.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?"

"I hope you don't hate us Kurosakis' more for this –"

"Why would I hate Kurosakis'?" Rukia interrupted and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"We know you and Ichi – nii had a fight yesterday."

"He told you?"

"No, he just came home muttering something about a 'damn midget'. So we just put two and two together."

"*sigh* That ass! …Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Right, well you see…Hitsugaya, he … he asked me to be his…girlfriend," Karin stumbled over words. She then quickly added. "But I know you guys didn't end on good terms, so if you don't want me to date him I won't," she was speaking so fast that Rukia barely caught what she said.

Rukia then smiled, "It's okay Karin, I'm totally over him and I don't mind you two dating."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded yes and said, "I heard you helped him get over Hinamori – senpai, and how you helped him get over the girl he dated afterwards. You're a good friend Karin; I'm not surprised he fell for you."

"Thanks," Karin said as blushed at the comment.

Rukia smiled at Karin, but soon Rukia's face was serious as she said, "Just be careful, I don't want him to hurt you, the way he hurt me."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. And if he tries any of his old tricks, I won't be as nice you. I will kick his ass." The two girls laughed at the statement and made their way to class.

Things continued to go pretty well for Rukia and her friends, Rukia was still with Renji and Karin was still with Toushirou. Yuzu on the other hand was not as lucky in the boyfriend department. For some reason Yuzu seemed to attract guys who were very possessive or only wanted to get into her pants. Yuzu would quickly see through them and end the relationships. Despite having bad romantic relationships, Yuzu was still happy with school and home life.

Home life in the Kurosaki residence was the same as always, except when Rukia was there. When Rukia was there, things would sometimes get a little awkward because Rukia and Ichigo would completely ignore each other. Yuzu didn't want to admit it, but she liked it better when Rukia and Ichigo would argue.

Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia where out shopping for graduation gifts, and while they were looking around Yuzu asked, "Rukia – chan, are you going to Onii – chan's graduation party?"

"I don't think so," replied Rukia.

"Why?" asked Yuzu with a pout.

"I haven't talked to him since our last argument. Plus, I'm sure his party would be ruined if a certain **skank** showed up," said Rukia with anger evident in her voice.

"A certain skank? Who?' asked Karin.

"Never mind," answered Rukia.

"Did Ichi – nii call you that?" asked Karin.

"Is that why you two stopped talking?" added Yuzu.

"Just ask your brother," replied Rukia.

"We have asked," answered Yuzu.

"And neither one of you wants to tell us what happened," added Karin.

"It doesn't matter. And even if I wanted to go to his party I couldn't, because it's the same day as Renji's graduation."

"Oh…well tell Abarai – kun I said congratulations," said Yuzu. Karin gave her sister a sad look, while Rukia nodded okay to Yuzu. The girls then bought their gifts and left the store.

It was now the day of Ichigo's graduation and his family was making a big fuss over it. Yuzu was making her brother a special breakfast and Karin was being nice to her brother, while Isshin kept taking pictures of Ichigo and claiming that Ichigo was on his way to becoming a man.

After having breakfast Ichigo went to go get ready for graduation. While Ichigo was brushing his teeth, showering, and getting dressed, Isshin kept trying to take pictures of him. As soon as Ichigo was ready, he left home so that his dad could stop taking pictures of him.

During the graduation ceremony, Ichigo was expecting to see Rukia, but she never showed up. So, by the end of the ceremony Ichigo was upset with her for not showing up. While his friends were smiling and taking pictures together, Ichigo was sulking and his famous scowl was much more eminent.

By the time the students started leaving the school and enjoying their celebrations, Ichigo was in a foul mood. "See you at your party later Kurosaki – kun," Orihime said while she left with Tatsuki.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Don't be an ass to Orihime, just cuz you're pissed at someone else," scolded Tatsuki.

"Whatever, I'll see you two later," he said as he turned his back and started walking away. His family, who was with him, apologized on his behalf. When Yuzu caught up with her brother she said, "She couldn't make it because today was also her boyfriend's graduation."

"She?" asked Ichigo.

"Rukia – chan," answered Yuzu.

"I don't care about her," he replied.

"Sure, you don't," stated Karin sarcastically. The family then continued on home to get ready for the day's festivities.

Meanwhile at Renji's graduation, Rukia was there to congratulate him and their friends. "I'm so proud of you Renji. You were among the top twenty in your class," Rukia stated and Renji blushed at the complement.

"Yeah, lookin' at Renji, ya wouldn't think he's a nerd," said Ikkaku.

"I'm not a nerd!" yelled Renji.

"What about us? Aren't you proud of us too Rukia – chan? Kira, Hisagi, and I were also among the top in our classes," whined Rangiku.

"Of course. I'm proud of all you," Rukia said with a smile.

"Why are you proud of Ayasegawa and Madarame? They weren't even in the top half of our class," stated Rangiku.

"Oh, shut up! I bet you were only among the top students cuz ya were always showing off yer tits," said Ikkaku.

Rangiku frowned and said, "I guess you were just mad because it took you so long to finish high school huh baldy?" she then roughly patted his head as she said _baldy_.

"I'm not bald! How many times do I have to tell you?!" argued Ikkaku.

"Sorry to interrupt this scene, but Renji and I need to get going," Rukia said.

"Where are you two going?" asked Shuuhei.

"Nii – sama is taking Renji out to lunch," she told her friends and then whispered to Renji, "he's proud of you too."

"Okay, then we'll see you later Renji, Rukia," Rangiku said, as the men gave their silent good byes.

After lunch Renji spent the rest of the day with Rukia and Byakuya. Renji found it a bit odd how Byakuya made sure not to leave Rukia and Renji alone, I mean they were alone together plenty of times at the Kuchiki household. Renji was too creeped out to even hold Rukia's hand in his presence. Renji was actually relieved when evening came and they were dropping him off at his apartment. "Nii – sama, can I get down to say good night to Renji?" asked Rukia.

"You have five minutes," replied Byakuya. The two teens then got out of the car and walked to Renji's apartment.

"I'm sorry Nii – sama ruined your graduation fun and how he won't let me go to the party with you," said Rukia.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you were able to make it. And in a few days I'll be back in Karakura Town and we'll be able to spend the summer together," replied Renji.

"Right, well I better go before Nii – sama gets mad. Good night and have fun at the party."

"Good night Rukia," Renji then bent down and gave Rukia a quick kiss on the lips before she turned to leave.

During the ride back to Karakura Town, Rukia asked, "Nii – sama can we stop by the Kurosaki clinic?"

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Byakuya.

"No, I just wanted to drop off Ichigo's present."

"…"

"I won't take long, five minutes at the most."

"Very well Rukia."

Once they were outside the Kurosaki residence, Rukia got out of the car, while her brother waited in the car. As Rukia was about to ring the doorbell, Tatsuki and Orihime were walking out.

"Kuchiki?" questioned Tatsuki.

"Good evening Arisawa, Inoue, and congratulations."

"Thank you Kuchiki – san," replied Orihime with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. You know we were expecting you to be one of the first people here. Well go ahead, me and Orihime are just gonna go pick up some more drinks for Yuzu," Tatsuki said as she motioned for Rukia to go inside.

"That's okay. I'm not staying…"

"Why not Kuchiki – san?" interrupted Orihime.

"I would probably just ruin Ichigo's fun, the guy can't stand me," answered Rukia.

"That's not true Kuchiki san. You should go congratulate Kurosaki – kun," said Orihime.

"I can't Nii – sama is waiting for me," Rukia said as she pointed to the car. She then continued, "Can you give this to Ichigo for me?" she then handed them a small bag.

"Sure Kuchiki," Tatsuki said as she took the bag.

Rukia started walking away, before she remembered, "Oh, and please don't tell him it's from me. He'll probably just throw it away if he knows who it's from."

"We won't say who it's from," assured Tatsuki.

After Rukia left, Orihime asked, "Does Kuchiki – san really think that Kurosaki – kun is that heartless?"

"They're just having a lover's quarrel," stated Tatsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was two weeks after Ichigo's graduation party and things at the Kurosaki household were unusually quiet. Yuzu was silently crying while Ichigo and Isshin were packing boxes in the car. "It'll be okay Yuzu," Rukia said while she tried to comfort her friend.

"I know, I'm just going to miss him," she replied.

"He's just moving closer to school," answered Karin trying to sound strong, but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"But why so soon?" questioned Yuzu.

"You two explained it to me earlier, remember? You said Ichigo was moving closer to campus during summer break because he wanted to save money for school books and other expenses. I'm sure you and Karin can visit once he's settled in, okay?" Rukia said and Yuzu nodded yes.

Several minutes later Isshin came in to the house and shouted, "Ichigo's all packed and ready to go." Yuzu and Karin then emerged from the kitchen with Rukia trailing behind them. When Yuzu went to hug Ichigo good bye, the tears were freely falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry Yuzu, I'll try to visit as often as I can," Ichigo said.

"Okay…and call as often as you can too," she said.

"I will."

"Promise?"

Promise," he said with a small smile.

Karin then went to give Ichigo a hug and said, "Bye Ichi – nii."

"Bye Karin," Ichigo replied as he returned the hug, by the time he let go of Karin, the tears were also falling from her eyes. Ichigo then looked to Rukia, who was also fighting back tears. Rukia unexpectedly threw herself at Ichigo and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid," she whispered to him.

Ichigo then pulled away and said, "Take care of them for me."

"Of course," Rukia replied as she wiped away her tears.

Ichigo then left with Isshin to get settled into his new apartment. On the way to the apartment Ichigo actually felt somewhat happy knowing that Rukia would miss him. Because that was the first time that the two spoke to each other since their argument about Renji.

Over the summer after Ichigo moved in to his apartment, he rarely went home to visit. Although, he would occasionally call in the mornings. The few times that Ichigo did visit, it would always be on Saturdays when he was sure that company would not be stopping by and he would leave that same night.

Ichigo was visiting home one last time before him and his sisters started school again.

* Knock Knock*

Yuzu opened the door and immediately smiled when she saw who their guest was. "Onii – chan, you didn't say you would be visiting," Yuzu said as she hugged Ichigo and let him in.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and Karin before school started," he replied.

"Well, I was definitely surprised and I'm sure Karin – chan will be too. She's upstairs showering right now, we just finished having breakfast. Did you have breakfast? Do you want breakfast?"

Ichigo blinked as his sister was speaking rather quickly. "Uhh…sure, can I get some breakfast."

"Yup, coming right up," Yuzu said with a smile. As Yuzu was fixing Ichigo's meal, Ichigo asked, "Where's dad? It's way too quiet around here."

"He's not home; he went to take care of something earlier this morning."

"Ah, that explains a lot." Ichigo was then handed his meal and Yuzu went to finish the rest of her household chores.

As Ichigo was eating he heard, "Ichi – nii?" he turned and saw Karin at the kitchen entrance. "Mhey mammin memise," he said and Karin just gave him a confused look. He then swallowed what he was currently eating and asked, "Surprised?"

"Yeah, what are you doing home?"

"Came to visit before school started and before we all got busier."

"Ah, good surprise," she said with a smile. Yuzu then walked into the kitchen and smiled at Karin, "Onii – chan came for a surprise visit."

"I know so just leave the laundry so we can go have fun," replied Karin. Yuzu looked to Ichigo, who had already finished his breakfast and asked, "Ready Onii – chan?" Ichigo nodded yes and the trio left to enjoy the day together.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin spent the entire day together and were returning home. "Wow, it's already midnight," Yuzu stated once they were home.

"Did we make you miss your train Ichi – nii?" asked Karin.

"Naw, it's fine. I'll just take one of the morning trains tomorrow," replied Ichigo. The trio then got ready for bed to rest from the eventful day they had shared.

When Yuzu and Karin awoke the next day, they were not surprised to find that Ichigo had already left. "He's gone," stated Karin.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I was able I was able to pack him a meal last night before I went to bed," said Yuzu.

"You packed Ichi – nii a meal?"

"Mhm, I knew he would leave before we woke up. So, I packed him a meal to eat on the train."

"When did you give it to him?"

"I put it in his bag while he was sleeping."

"Ah," was all Karin replied with.

Later that day Rukia showed up to the Kurosaki residence so the girls could discuss how their summers went.

"So how was your summer Rukia – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"It was great! I got to spend so much time with Renji before he left to school and even Nii – sama's corporate parties were interesting. Oh and sometime in the fall there's going to be a party for the children and siblings of corporate members and Nii – sama said you two could come," Rukia said with a smile.

"Not so sure I wanna go to a stuffy corporate party with bratty rich kids," Karin said.

"What are you trying to say?" Rukia asked jokingly.

"Come on Karin – chan, I bet it will be fun. We can get all dressed up. I'm definitely in Rukia – chan," Yuzu said energetically.

"Saying we can get all dressed up won't help convince me, I hate that kinda stuff. But …*sigh* I guess I'll go if it means so much to you two.

"Rukia laughed and said, "I had a feeling you would go. So, how did the two of you spend your summer?"

"It was kinda the usual," replied Karin.

"That's not true! Karin – chan went out with Hitsugaya – kun quite a bit, and dad wasn't too happy about it," stated Yuzu.

"Tch, he thinks I'm gonna get pregnant or something. I can't wait for Ichi – nii to get a girlfriend so dad can bug him and leave me alone," answered Karin.

"Speaking of Ichigo, how is he?" asked Rukia.

"He's doing fine. Onii – chan surprised us yesterday and we spent the day together, it was so much fun," answered Yuzu.

"I see…glad to hear that ass is doing well," Rukia said rather angrily.

"I take it you're still mad at Ichi – nii? What happened that you're still mad at him?" asked Karin.

"Nothing…anyways, Yuzu how was your summer?"

"My summer was boring. Besides Onii – chan coming visit, nothing interesting happened," answered Yuzu.

"Liar, Yuzu went on a few summer dates," stated Karin.

"You did?" Rukia quickly asked.

"Karin – chan!" Yuzu scolded.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about Karin telling me?" asked Rukia.

"It's embarrassing," Yuzu admitted.

"Why?" asked Rukia.

"I thought the boys really liked me, but they only wanted to go out with me so we could kiss and stuff."

"Don't worry Yuzu, you'll find someone who's right for you. Just be patient. And those dumb asses don't know what they missed out on," Rukia said with a smile and Karin nodded in agreement.

The girls then started talking about how excited they were about seeing their other friends at school tomorrow. They chatted and gossiped until Rukia had to go home.

The first day of school was somewhat odd for Rukia. It felt strange reaching the Kurosaki household without greeting Mizuiro good morning and it felt even stranger walking in to the household with out arguing (or ignoring) Ichigo. _'Never thought I would actually miss that fool,'_ thought Rukia.

As Rukia was walking into the Kurosaki kitchen, she saw Yuzu happily talking on the phone. "Who is she talking to?" Rukia asked Karin.

"She's talking to Ichi – nii," answered Karin.

"Ichigo?"

"Mhm, he calls almost every morning before breakfast," replied Karin.

"Ah," was all that Rukia could say. She wanted to ask how Ichigo was doing, was he adjusting well? Was he still being a nerd? How was work? How was college life? Did he go out to parties? And so much more, but she didn't really have any kind of relationship with Ichigo anymore, so she had no right to ask.

"RUKIAA – CHAN!"

"Huh?" Rukia asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted any breakfast." Yuzu stated.

"Oh, yeah…that would be nice. Thanks," answered Rukia.

"What were you thinking about anyways?" asked Karin.

"N – nothing," Rukia replied with a blush, she couldn't admit she was thinking about Ichigo. Meanwhile, Yuzu and Karin gave Rukia suspicious looks, but left it at that.

When the girls finished their breakfast they made their way to school. Once they were at school, they found out they were all in the same class, Karin however, was disappointed because Toushirou was in a different class.

Their second year of high school going along great, the girls would hangout after school and on the weekends they would do their own thing. It was practically like their first year of high school; the only difference was that Ichigo wasn't around. Yuzu would often say how much she missed him and how she wished he would visit more often, she would often tell him that when he called in the mornings. Karin and Rukia however, would not admit aloud how much they missed Ichigo.

It was the last week of school before winter break and all the students were rather excited. Rukia didn't seem too excited; she was just staring out the window as usual.

"Rukia – chan, ready for lunch? Karin – chan won't be joining us because she's having lunch with Hitsugaya – kun and his friends," informed Yuzu.

"Ah," replied Rukia without looking at Yuzu.

"Rukia – chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about Renji."

"Oh, you must miss Abarai – kun."

"…Yeah," replied Rukia without emotion.

"Well, let's go the girls are waiting for us."

"Um, you can go ahead without me. I got some stuff to do," she lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just see you and Karin in class after lunch."

"Okay, and don't worry you will get to see Abarai – kun in a week," Yuzu said with a smile.

Rukia gave a fake smile and said, "You're right." Yuzu then left to join the rest of their friends.

A little while later Rukia found herself on the roof. She knew that no one would be up there because it was the middle of winter. She reached the cold metal bars and she could easily see the school fields. Rukia let out a deep breath and said, "Renji." Renji had been on her mind a lot lately. Maybe it was because recently there had been a lot of tension. Whenever the 2 talked over the phone or hung out, it would start out great, but quickly an insignificant argument would ensue, effectively ruining their good time. "What are we doing?" she asked aloud. Then it dawned on her what had to be done and with determination she went back to class, she knew what she had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

As Rukia was getting to class, Yuzu and their other friends were also making their way to class.

"Did you do what you needed to do Rukia – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, I did," responded Rukia. When they entered the class they were surprised to find that Karin wasn't back yet.

"Karin – chan isn't back yet," stated Yuzu, the worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, she's probably on her way back now," reassured Rukia. The 2 then took their perspective seats waiting for Karin. Rukia and Yuzu kept glancing at the clock and then at the door, waiting for Karin to walk in. Just then the door quickly opened and in walked their sensei, who quickly resumed her lecture. Yuzu and Rukia exchanged worried looks.

After half an hour Karin had not returned. "Sensei, I have to go to the bathroom!" Rukia quickly exclaimed and quickly left the classroom.

"Me too!" Yuzu yelled and followed Rukia. Luckily for them, they had Ichigo's old sensei, Ochii – sensei, who excused odd behavior as long as the students had good grades.

"Where do you think Karin can be?" Rukia asked Yuzu as the two ran down the hall.

"If she's not with Hitsugaya – kun, then Karin – chan will be either at the soccer field or at the gym.

"Let's try the gym first."

When Yuzu and Rukia reached the gym, they kept hearing a loud thud. "Karin – chan!" Yuzu yelled and ran through the doors, Rukia quickly followed after, neither was sure what to expect. When they ran through the doors, their worries quickly flew away as they saw Karin was kicking soccer balls into the net. Although, she was doing it angrily and with as much force as she could.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Nothing," replied Karin as she continued to kick the balls.

"Then why did you miss class?" asked Yuzu.

"Because," she replied as she picked up another ball, but Rukia snatched it from her. "Karin," Rukia said worriedly.

"Please tell us Karin – chan," Yuzu said with pleading eyes.

"It's Hitsugaya," Karin said as she balled her fists and glared at floor.

"What about him?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"That bastard broke up with me," Karin said angrily.

"W – Why would Hitsugaya – kun do that?" asked Yuzu.

"There were signs that he wanted to break – up with me. I felt like we just weren't as close as we used to be," Karin answered sadly.

"If you knew it was coming, why are you so mad?" asked Rukia.

"Cuz maybe I could've done things differently and he would've stayed." Rukia put her hand on Karin's shoulder, gave it a light squeeze and said, "Karin, you don't have to do things differently or change for someone else. And you said it yourself that things were different between you two. Maybe deep down you also wanted the relationship to end." Karin's eyes widened in surprise at Rukia's words. It's true that Karin wasn't as happy with Toushirou anymore. Sometimes she would even make up excuses to cancel their dates. Karin then nodded in acknowledgement at Rukia's words. Rukia removed her hand from Karin's shoulder and then handed back the soccer ball to Karin.

"Let's go Yuzu," Rukia said as she started walking towards the door. Yuzu nodded okay, but first went to give her sister a big hug. "We'll wait for you after school," Yuzu told her sister.

"I'll meet you two at the house," replied Karin.

"A – are you sure?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, and don't worry I won't come home late."

"Alright," replied Yuzu in defeat. She then left to join Rukia who was waiting by the door.

When Rukia and Yuzu walked back to the Kurosaki household, they walked in silence. They both had worried looks on their faces and their thoughts were filled with Karin. Once at the Kurosaki residence they each took a seat at the table and waited for Karin.

Karin on the other hand waited for Toushirou after school, she knew that he was usually the last one to leave class, and she was hoping today would be no exception. While she waited outside his classroom she was looking out the window, enjoying the scenery.

"Kurosaki?" asked an all too surprised Toushirou.

"Hey," was Karin's response. Toushirou was a bit uneasy about Karin waiting for him. It wasn't necessarily because of the break up the he felt uneasy. It was more because he knew that Karin could be somewhat violent (like Rukia), so he just wasn't sure whether he should expect a punch to the face or not.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still on the defense.

"I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"I hope we can still be friends. You're a cool guy and really like hanging out with you, so I hope we can still be friends even after we each get into new relationships."

Toushirou smiled and said, "I'd like that." Then with a cocky smirk he added, "Just don't get jealous when girls start throwing themselves at me."

Karin returned the smirk and said, "I won't, cuz it'll probably be a bunch of middle schoolers who will think you're their age. That and I'll probably want a guy who's a good few inches taller."

A vein tick was easily seen on Toushirou's head as he angrily said, "KUROSAKI!"

Karin laughed and said, "Later Hitsugaya." She then made her way home.

As soon as Karin walked into her house, Yuzu and Rukia ran from the kitchen to greet her. "Were you two just waiting for me?" asked Karin.

Rukia chuckled and said, "Kind of."

"We just couldn't concentrate on our homework," added Yuzu.

"So what did you have to do?" asked Rukia.

"I just had to clear a few things up with Hitsugaya," answered Karin.

"Are you and Hitsugaya – kun back together?" asked Yuzu.

"Pfffft, no. I just had to talk to him. I still wanna be friends you know."

"That's good that the two of you are still friends," stated Rukia.

"Yeah whatever," replied Karin nonchalantly. The girls then started talking about the ball that was about two weeks away.

The rest of the school week went by without any more drama. Although, Karin and Toushirou were teasing each other quite a bit and when they would tease each other, Rukia would tell them to stop flirting. While other students thought that Karin and Toushirou were secretly dating.

It was the end of the day and students were finally on break. Several students left the school in groups to go hangout and enjoy the start of their break. "I'll see you two tomorrow," Rukia said as she waved good bye.

"Can't wait," replied Karin sarcastically.

"It'll be so much fun, can't wait," gushed Yuzu.

"Just remember that Nii – sama has someone driving us there. So I'll text you two when I'm outside your house," Rukia said. The girls then said their good byes once again and made their way to their perspective homes.

As soon as Rukia got home, she put away her school bag and quickly changed out of her school uniform. She then went to her brother's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the voice from within. Rukia walked in and said, "Nii – sama, I am off to meet Renji. I will not be home late."

"Very well. Be careful."

"Thank you Nii – sama, I will." With that Rukia left to go meet Renji at the train station.

When Rukia reached the train station she was surprised to find that Renji was already there. She gave Renji a hug and said, "Sorry I'm later."

"Don't be. I just got here," he said as he returned the hug. The two then started walking in awkward silence. Once they were a few blocks away from the train station and walking nowhere in particular, Renji broke the silence by saying, "Rukia we need to talk."

Rukia stopped walking and looked into Renji's eyes with a somewhat scared look in her eyes and said, "Yes we do."

Renji swallowed the lump he had in his throat and said, "I think…that you and me…we need to uhm…break up," as he said the last two words he closed his eyes in fear of her reaction.

"I think you're right."

"W – what?" he asked in shock.

"I think we both knew it was time for this relationship to end….but can we please still be friends?"

As Rukia was pleading for their friendship, Renji knew that the sadness she had earlier was from fear of losing him completely, not fear of losing him as a boyfriend. Renji gave Rukia a reassuring smile and said, "Of course, we'll always be friends no matter what."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Really. We'll always be best friends no matter what. So you can always come to me with anything. I promise to always be there for you."

Rukia gave Renji a big hug and said, "You'll always have a special place in my heart Renji, and I'll always be there for you too." She then slightly pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "So don't go thinking you're all that cuz you're sleeping with a bunch of college girls," she said jokingly.

"Sleeping around? Is that really what you think of me? Man, it's true, girls are brutally honest once they become your exes," he said feigning hurt.

Rukia laughed and said, "Well you did tell me once that you chose girls without standards."

"I did? Then how come we never did it?" he asked jokingly.

Rukia immediately blushed at his comment. "Renji!" she scolded as she released him from their embrace and shoved him.

Renji laughed out loud at Rukia and said, "I'm just kidding. Don't freak out now."

"I know, but you didn't have to bring THAT up," she said with her blush still in tact.

"What? Why? Did you wanna lose your virginity to me?" he asked the last question with a cocky grin.

"Renji!" she scolded again as her blush increased several shades.

"Calm down, calm down," Renji said in between laughs.

"I'm going home already," Rukia stated.

"What? Did you seriously get mad?"

"No, but I'm going dress shopping with Yuzu and Karin tomorrow."

"Dress shopping? For what?"

Rukia gave Renji a look that asked _'Are you serious?'_ "I told you a bunch of times about the winter ball," she replied angrily.

Renji nervously scratched the back of his neck and said, "Right."

"Nice to know you were such an attentive boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I forgot. Damn! You don't need to get so mad."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Rukia then started walking towards her home.

"Wait!" shouted Renji and Rukia turned to look at him. "Want me to walk you home?"

Rukia gave Renji a small smile and said, "That's okay. You can go meet the others at that party you were talking about. Because unlike **someone else**, I actually pay attention."

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope."

"*sigh* I'll see you around then," Renji said as he started walking in the opposite direction as Rukia.

As Renji was walking away, Rukia shouted, "And just cuz we're not dating anymore doesn't mean you can't visit."

"Got it! I'll drag your ass to the next party in Karakura Town," Renji shouted back. Rukia watched Renji walk away; she turned to leave when Renji was no longer in sight. As Rukia walking home she had a small smile on her face. This break up was completely different from her break up with Toushirou. She and Renji were still on good terms and she no longer had to worry about losing Renji completely, he was still her best male friend and they could still confide in each other. She now knew that Renji had a special place in her heart. She loved him, it was a unique kind of love, it was a kind of love that was greater than the love between siblings, but a love that was less than that between lovers, and she was content with how things ended.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Rukia and the chauffeur went to the Kurosaki residence to pick up Karin and Yuzu. The chauffeur beeped and within seconds Karin and Yuzu emerged from their house. Once in the car, Yuzu greeted Rukia and the driver, while Karin nodded her head in acknowledgement. The chauffeur then drove the girls to some exquisite boutiques.

Once in the boutique, Karin whistled and said, "This is some fancy store."

"Yeah, uhm Rukia – chan, do you think we can go somewhere more affordable?" asked Yuzu.

"Don't worry, Nii – sama is buying all of our dresses," replied Rukia.

"Rukia – chan we can't let you do that," argued Yuzu.

"Why not?" demanded Rukia.

"The dresses are much too expensive," Yuzu tried to reason.

"So? I practically live with you two and you guys almost always take me on your family trips to the theatre and your dad never lets me pay for anything. This is the least I can. Plus, I invited you to the ball, why shouldn't I pay for your things?" argued Rukia.

"Rukia – chan!" whined Yuzu.

"Look, I'm buying the dresses whether you like it or not! I don't care if I have to try the dresses on for you myself! I'm buying them and that's that!" Rukia stated and Yuzu pouted.

"If you coulda tried the dress on for me, why did I have to come?" Karin asked, finally deciding to contribute to the conversation/argument. Rukia just smirked at the question and pulled the two towards the dress section.

While looking through the dresses Yuzu and Rukia decided to look for dresses for Karin first, like that she can get her 'torture' over with. Karin, of course was not helping on searching for any of their dresses.

After pulling several dresses from the rack, the girls made their way to the fitting room. Karin was the first to go in. She tried on several dresses that she did not like, some were too pink, too frilly, too puffy, too glittery, too short, too long, too shiny, and so on. Rukia and Yuzu were getting annoyed with Karin because she was being uncooperative. Yuzu sighed and handed her sister another dress. When Karin emerged from the fitting room she turned to Yuzu and Rukia. "That's the dress!" Rukia exclaimed with a smile.

"You look so so pretty Karin – chan," Yuzu agreed with a big smile.

"You two said similar things about the other dresses," Karin replied dryly.

"Take a look for yourself Karin – chan," Yuzu said as she pulled her sister towards the full length mirrors. Karin blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked so feminine, but she liked it. The dress was red and strapless, and showed a bit of cleavage, the rest of the material clung to her body and accentuated her curves, the dress finally stopped a bit above her knees, showing off her lean legs. "I guess I'll take this dress," Karin said trying to sound nonchalant about it. Yuzu and Rukia, however, gave each other knowing looks.

Rukia and Yuzu had a much easier time finding dresses because they already had a few ideas as to what kinds of dresses they wanted. Rukia chose a yellow dress that was strapless and had a v – cut in the front to accentuate her small bust and show off a small amount of cleavage as well. The top half was corset like so it also showed off her small waist. The dress also puffed out a bit from her hips, so she looked slightly curvier. The dress stopped a few inches above the knee, so Rukia was also showing off her lean legs. Yuzu's dress on the other hand was a bit more modest. Her dress was light green and showed off her shoulders, it was kind of strapless. The dress covered Yuzu's arms and had a small v – shape in the center of her chest, giving the smallest view of her chest, the dress hugged Yuzu in all the right places. It flattered her petite and feminine body, stopping shortly after her knee. After buying the dresses, the girls went to buy their shoes, Karin bought matching red pumps, Rukia bought open toe silver high heels, and black open toe high heels.

The girls then went to other boutiques to buy accessories like clutches, bracelets, and hair accessories. While they were shopping for accessories Karin asked Rukia, "Is Abarai going with us?"

"No, I didn't invite him, and we broke up last night."

Yuzu gasped and asked, "Really? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine Yuzu, me and Renji are still friends. We just weren't meant for each other."

"Yeah, it happens," commented Karin and Rukia nodded her head.

"I guess the good thing is that next week we can all have fun and mingle without worrying about boyfriends," stated Yuzu and Karin and Rukia both nodded their heads.

After they were done shopping the chauffeur picked them up and drove to the Kurosaki household. Once they were in front of Kurosaki residence, Yuzu and Karin got out with all of their bags. "Thanks for buying us all these things Rukia – chan," said Yuzu.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure," Rukia said with a smile. "I'll see you two next week, and we can get ready at my place," she added and waved goodbye before the chauffeur drove off.

It was now the day of the ball and the girls were getting ready in Rukia's room. They had done each others hair and make up and were just adding the finishing touches to their look. Karin's hair was straightened, she had the smokey eye look with black and silver eye shadow. She also had a bit of blush on her cheeks, and she went with a nude lip color, the way she was dressed made her look very mature. Yuzu's hair was curled and let down, her make was simple and was done to show off her natural beauty, and to complement her look she wore light pink lipstick to give her that baby doll look. Rukia's hair was done in an elegant up – do while a few strands of hair were curled to frame her face. Her make up also focused on her eyes, she chose eye shadows that would accentuate her violet eyes and her eyeliner went slightly past the rim of her eyes to her the winged look and complement her wide eyes. She also had a bit of blush on her cheeks and lip gloss on her lips. As Rukia looked between the 3 of them she couldn't help but notice how grown up they looked. She also wasn't sure Isshin or Byakuya would like what they saw, seeing as how it was proof that they were no longer little girls but mature young ladies. Luckily for them neither Isshin nor Byakuya would see them tonight. Now when the ball newsletter was sent out….well that would be a whole other story. Rukia lightly shook her head to clear her mind from her ramblings. "Well, let's get going," she said with a smile.

When they got to the ball, they were admiring the scenery and some of the dresses the other girls were wearing. They hung out by the door for a little while and slowly made their way toward the back of the room. As they were making their way, Rukia sees someone she knows. "Hey girls, I'll be right back. I have to go talk to someone really fast," Rukia says as she quickly runs off.

"Kaien – dono, what are you doing here?" asks Rukia.

"My my, Kuchiki you certainly look all grown up," replies Kaien.

"Kaien – dono," Rukia says as she blushes at his comment.

Kaien laughs at Rukia's blush and says, "Miyako and I brought Ganju."

"Miyako – dono is here? Where?" Rukia asks as she looks around the room trying to find her.

"She's around here somewhere. And guess what."

"What?"

"I proposed," he answers with a grin.

Rukia's eyes light up in surprise and she says, "Really? Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," he says with that confident grin still on his face.

"I must find Miyako – dono later and ask her about the proposal."

"I could tell you about it."

"No thanks, you'll just exaggerate and make yourself look better."

"Kuuuuchikiiii," whined Kaien as his previous grin faded and turned into a frown of disappointment.

Rukia laughed at his antics and said, "I'll catch up with you two later. I left my friends waiting." Kaien nodded okay and Rukia went back to Yuzu and Karin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rukia says as she joins Yuzu and Karin.

"Who did you go talk to?" asked Karin.

"To Kaien – dono," answered Rukia.

"You mean that guy you had a HUGE crush on?" asked Yuzu.

Rukia blushed and said, "It wasn't that big of a crush…and yes it was him."

"Please! You were practically in love with the guy," argued Karin.

Rukia was about to retort before Yuzu asked, "So, what did he say?"

"He said he proposed to Miyako – dono," replied Rukia. Karin's and Yuzu's eyes went wide in surprise. Rukia then added, "I'm happy for the 2 of them. I admire Kaien – dono and Miyako – dono so much, I'm so excited for them and to see their wedding. I mean I came to terms with the fact that Kaien – dono only sees as me kid long ago."

"You are a kid," states Karin.

"What?! I am not! I am a young adult," argues Rukia.

"That's just a fancy way of saying you're still a kid," replies Karin.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a maturing adult," Rukia tried to reason.

"Yeah, cuz maturing adults give other maturing adults a year long silent treatment," stated Karin sarcastically.

Rukia glared at Karin and said, "You sound so much like your brother right now."

Yuzu sensed that the happy atmosphere was quickly changing so she tried to salvage the good atmosphere by changing the subject. "The snacks look so good. Why don't we go for some?"

"I guess I could use a drink," agreed Rukia.

"Sure," answered Karin. The trio made their way to the punch bowl and left behind the negative atmosphere.

Karin and Yuzu decided to go get snacks, while Rukia got herself some punch. While Rukia is serving herself punch, someone taps her shoulder. Rukia turns to find two familiar faces.

"Hello Kuchiki – san," said the friendly female voice.

"Hey Kuchiki," said the rough male voice.

"Ururu, Jinta, I didn't know you two would be her," replied Rukia with a small smile.

"Urahara made us come," answers an annoyed Jinta.

"He thought it would be a fun experience," added Ururu.

"Either way, glad to see some familiar faces. Hey, let me introduce you to my friends," Rukia said as she pulled Ururu and Jinta towards Karin and Yuzu.

"Yuzu, Karin, I want to introduce you to some of my friends," informs Rukia.

"Hello, I'm Tsumugiya Ururu and this is Hanakari Jinta," Ururu says as she introduces herself and Jinta.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, pleasure to meet you," Yuzu says with a smile.

"Real pleasure," Jinta says with a smirk as he eyes Yuzu.

"Kurosaki Karin," Karin says loudly and glares at Jinta for ogling her sister.

"So how do you know Rukia – chan?" Yuzu asked Ururu.

"We met Kuchiki – san…," Ururu started to tell how they met.

"Hey Kuchiki, let me talk to you for a minute," Jinta says as he walks away from the girls while Ururu told the story.

"What? Asked Rukia once she reached Jinta.

"Introduce me to your friend," he said as he pointed to Yuzu.

"What?"

"You know, hook me up with her, she's really cute."

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an ass who doesn't know how to treat women."  
"C'mon, don't be such a bitch."

"My point exactly," Rukia said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Jinta – kun, lets go say hi to some of our other friends. We'll catch up with you later Kuchiki – san," Ururu said as she pulled Jinta away.

"Just think about," shouted Jinta as he was being pulled away.

"Answer is still no," replied Rukia and made her way back to Yuzu and Karin.

"Tsumugiya – san seems like she's really nice," commented Yuzu.

"Yeah, she is. Jinta on the other hand is a different story," replied Rukia.

"What do you mean?" questioned Yuzu.

"Never mind, let's just find somewhere to sit," answered Rukia.

As the girls walked around the room, they saw that most of the tables were already full. "Look, there's a table with only one person. Let's go before more people show up," Rukia says as she points to the table and without another word she starts walking towards the table.

"Hanatarou?" Rukia asks when she's a few feet away from the table.

"Rukia – san?" replies the surprised voice.

"Yeah, how have you been? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yes, it has been awhile and I've been okay. How about yourself?"

"Good, good. Do you mind if me and my friends join you?" Rukia asked as she motioned to Karin and Yuzu.

"No, not at all. Please, have a seat. I am Yamada Hanatarou."

"Thank you, I am Kurosaki Yuzu and this is my sister Kurosaki Karin – chan," greeted Yuzu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," replied Hanatarou. The group then started amongst themselves and did not take long for Karin and Yuzu to feel comfortable around Hanatarou.

After awhile Karin excused herself to go to the bathroom and Yuzu excused herself to get some punch. When the girls left Rukia commented, "I'm so glad that you hit off with Karin and Yuzu."

"Me too," replied Hanatarou as he watched Yuzu at the punch bowl. He then frowned and sadly thought, _'There goes my chance. Should have known this would happen.'_

While Yuzu was serving herself punch, she felt someone tap her shoulder and then she heard, "Hi Yuzu – chan."

She turned towards the voice and saw Jinta there with a grin on his face. "Hello Hanakari – kun," replied Yuzu.

"You don't mind if I call you Yuzu – chan do you? I just don't want to confuse you and your sister," he explained.

"I don't mind."

"Great. Hey, in the summer I'm gonna have all these baseball games. I'm the best at baseball. I'm a great pitcher, batter. I'm also a fast runner…" Jinta continued to boast about his talents and said it all with a cocky grin. Yuzu meanwhile smiled and nodded her head every once in awhile. _'He's cute, but he's too cocky. He also seems like he could be a bit aggressive. I wonder if he just wants to make out, like all the other guys. He seems to have a lot of the same characteristics as them. I'm sure he has some good qualities, but why can't he I'm just not interested. Boy! Can this guy talk or what?'_ thought Yuzu.

"So what do you say?" asked Jinta."

"Huh?" replied a very surprised Yuzu.

"Get lost, she's not interested," replied a female voice.

"Karin – chan!" Yuzu said in surprise and in thanks for the save.

"I didn't hear her say it," answered an angry Jinta.

"Well I'm saying it for her," stated Karin as she took Yuzu's arm and led her back to the table.

"What was that all about?" asked Rukia as she pointed to a fuming Jinta.

"Nothing," replied Karin.

Hanatarou looked at Yuzu's blushing face then sadly looked away. "It was nice getting to see you Rukia – san and it was nice meeting you both, but I have to go see some other friends," lied Hanatarou as he stood up to leave.

"Will you be back?" asked a very red Yuzu.

The question caught Hanatarou off – guard, but he smiled and said, "I will."

After Hanatarou left, Karin and Rukia teased Yuzu about liking Hanatarou. Yuzu denied it and would blush whenever his name was mentioned.

Later that night Ururu and Jinta joined Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin once again. Jinta kept trying to impress Yuzu, and Karin had to let Jinta down for Yuzu. Yuzu would have preferred if Karin would have let Jinta down gently, but each time Karin let Jinta down she would point how stupid and foolish Jinta looked or sounded. That would then lead to Jinta and Karin arguing. While they argued Yuzu, Ururu, and Rukia would continue with their conversations as if nothing was going on. Yuzu would never admit out loud, but she liked it whenever Karin and Jinta argued, only because it reminded her of the way Ichigo and Rukia would argue.

Hanatarou also came back, just as he had promised and he spent most of his time with Ururu and Yuzu. Sometime later Rukia left her friends for a bit as she went to join Miyako and Kaien to hear about the proposal.

"He was so nervous when he proposed, it was so cute," finished Miyako.

"Miyaaako, it wasn't cute. It was romantic," whined Kaien. Rukia laughed as Miyako finished talking about the proposal. "I knew you wouldn't embellish any of the details," Rukia stated.

"Thanks Kuchiki," complained Kaien with a frown on his face.

Rukia smirked and asked, "So have you two started discussing any of the wedding details?"

"Not yet, but we're hoping to get married in the late summer, early fall. We're just not sure if we're getting married this upcoming year or the following year," stated Miyako.

"How exciting. Well if you need any ideas, I'd love to help," replied Rukia.

"Terrific! You can help me pick out my dress," Miyako said with a smile.

"Sounds great! Sorry to leave, but I really should get back to my friends."

"We understand, go have fun with your friends. I'll keep you updated on the wedding news," replied Miyako.

Rukia nodded her head and said, "Congratulations again," before joining her friends once again.

The rest of the night was a blast, Rukia and her friends talked more, they danced, and made plans to hangout in the near future. Rukia was glad that she brought Karin and Yuzu. On the way home Yuzu said, "Oh Rukia – chan, I'm so glad you invited us, that was so much fun."

"Yeah, it actually was fun," agreed Karin.

"You two can come again next year," offered Rukia.

"I'm so in!" answered Yuzu.

"You just want to see Yamada," teased Karin.

Yuzu blushed and said, "That is not true."

"Maybe Hanatarou will invite you too Yuzu," commented Rukia.

"Just wait til dad finds out his little Yuzu has a boyfriend," Karin said.

"What? No, you can't tell dad. And Yamada – kun is not my boyfriend," argued Yuzu.

"But you want him to be," countered Karin and Yuzu blushed again.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so long.

And this is my first multi – chapter story so sorry if it's not that good.

Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome so please comment


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

When the girls got to Rukia's house, since Karin and Yuzu were sleeping over, they quickly changed into their pajamas and went to bed with thoughts of the nights events.

The next day Karin and Yuzu left in the early afternoon because they had things to do before Christmas came. Rukia was a bit disappointed that they had to leave so early because she wouldn't be seeing Karin and Yuzu again until Christmas Eve.

Time seemed to fly by and it was now Christmas Eve and Rukia was at the Kurosaki residence, they had just had dinner and Rukia was helping Yuzu to decorate the Christmas cookies, while Karin and Isshin watched TV.

"Is anyone else coming tonight?" Rukia asked as she tried to make conversation.

"No, why?" replied Yuzu.

Rukia gave a slight frown and answered, "Oh, I was just curious."

Once they were done baking and decorating the cookies everyone in the living room to play board games. Isshin was more excited than the girls, but they all had and sometimes laughed at Isshin's antics. While they were playing board games, Rukia couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if Ichigo was here to celebrate with them. Rukia sighed and tried not to think about Ichigo, although she couldn't deny that she really missed Ichigo.

It was now 9:45p.m. and Rukia was getting ready to leave because her brother would be picking her up at 10:00 p.m. sharp. "Time to give out presents," Rukia said with a smile.

Isshin looked up from the board game and whined, "But we haven't even finished the gaaaame."

"Daddy, you know Rukia – chan will be leaving at 10:00," reminded Yuzu.

"Of course, how could I forget Rukia – chan has a second family to get to," replied Isshin.

Rukia smiled at the comment and handed Isshin a gift, "This is for you Kurosaki – san." She then handed Yuzu and Karin their gifts as well. Isshin got a new digital camera because he broke his last one when he and Ichigo were fighting the day Ichigo moved out, Karin got a jersey from one of her favorite soccer players, and Yuzu got a new sewing kit filled with small silk fabrics and different colored spools of thread, so Yuzu could make more dresses for her dolls.

"Who's the other gift for?" asked Karin.

"Oh, I thought **someone else** was going to be here. Here you can give it to him whenever you see him," Rukia said and then handed the gift to Karin.

"Ok, well here are your presents," Yuzu said as she handed Rukia three wrapped packages.

Rukia carefully opened her gifts to reveal a sketch pad, a journal, and a kit filled with colored pencils, paints, and water colors. "Thank you, the gifts are fantastic," Rukia said as she gave everyone a hug. And as if on cue, there were two beeps heard outside the Kurosaki residence, indicating for Rukia to come out. "Thank you for having me over, thanks again for the gifts, and have a Merry Christmas," Rukia said as she gave a slight bow. Yuzu and Karin walked Rukia to the door and right before Rukia got in the car, Yuzu and Karin yelled in unison, "Have a Merry Christmas." Rukia smiled at them and then proceed to get in the car.

Once the car was in motion, Rukia asked, "How was the charity event Nii – sama?"

"It went smoothly, we received several donations for the scholarships the company gives to hard – working students," replied the ever stoic Byakuya.

"I'm glad to hear things went well."

"How were things with the Kurosaki family?"

"It was really fun, we had dinner and desserts, played board games, and then exchanged gifts," Rukia said with a smile.

Byakuya nodded his head and said, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Rukia sighed at the statement because she knew that the conversation was over. That was how Byakuya always ended their conversations when asking about Rukia's outings and Rukia wished that Byakuya would actually take interest in at least some aspects of her life other than academics. While Rukia was deep in thought about her relationship with Byakuya, they had arrived to the Kuchiki household. After entering the house Rukia said, "Good night Nii – sama."

She then waited for Byakuya to say "Good night." Before making her way to her bedroom.

It was now Christmas Day and Rukia, who was still in her pajamas, made her way downstairs to join Byakuya for breakfast.

"Good morning Nii – sama," Rukia said as she took her seat.

"Good morning," replied Byakuya, who was already seated. The siblings then started eating their breakfast in silence. Once they finished their breakfast Byakuya asked, "Would you like to open your gifts already?"

"Yes Nii – sama," replied an unenthusiastic Rukia.

They walked into the living room and there was a large decorated Christmas tree surrounded by several gifts. Byakuya took a seat while Rukia picked up the closest present and slowly began to unwrap the gift. Once it was opened, she put the gift to the side. She proceeded to do the same with all her other presents. After about an hour, Rukia was done opening her gifts, which included several extravagant necklaces, bracelets, and earrings; there were also some of the latest hi – tech gadgets like a new digital camera, an ipad, new laptop, the latest Wii (that wasn't even out to the public yet); and other miscellaneous gifts. There was one gift left and Rukia nervously took it in her hands and walked towards Byakuya, "For you Nii – sama," Rukia said as she handed him the gift. Byakuya carefully opened the present and saw that it was a slightly damaged, yet carefully preserved copy of Edgar Allen Poe's best works. He gently placed the book on the coffee table and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you for the all the gifts Nii – sama," Rukia said and then headed up to her room and wrote in her journal until she was called down to lunch.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Household~

Yuzu was serving Karin and Isshin breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. The 3 of them gave each other confused looks, silently asking _'Who could that be?'_ "I'll go see who it is," declared Karin.

When Karin opened the door, there stood Ichigo with a few bags under his arms, Karin was surprised to see Ichigo standing there and asked, "Ichi – nii?"

"Yeah, so you gonna let me in or what? It's cold out here," Karin nodded her head and moved to the side letting Ichigo in and then closing the door,

"Who was it Karin – chan?" asked Yuzu as she emerged from the kitchen. Her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw Ichigo. "Onii – chan!" she exclaimed and ran to give him a big

Ichigo returned the hug and said, "Merry Christmas."

Yuzu pulled back and held back tears of joy as she smiled at her brother and replied, "Merry Christmas Onii – chan."

Just then "ICHIIIIGOOOO!" was heard and Isshin leapt forward with his leg stretched out, and aiming towards Ichigo. Ichigo stepped to the side missing the intended kick, causing Isshin to crash with the front door.

"Hey dad," replied Ichigo as Isshin slipped off the door and landed on the floor. "Mmm, something smells good. What's for breakfast?" asked Ichigo as he ignored his crying father, who was mumbling something about ungrateful children.

"Oh, it's nothing special just pancakes, eggs, and either bacon or sausage on the side," answered Yuzu, as she, Ichigo and Karin made their way back into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. I'll have it all," replied Ichigo.

"Here you can have dad's plate," Yuzu said as she handed the plate of food to Ichigo.

"WHAAT?!" yelled Isshin as he came out of nowhere. "What am I supposed to eat Yuzu?" Isshin asked as he cried in front of Yuzu.

"Here's another plate dad," Yuzu then handed Isshin a plate of food.

"Ichi – nii?" asked Karin.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"I though I would surprise everyone as a gift," answered Ichigo.

"Does that mean no presents? OH, MASAKII! I have raised such an inconsiderate son," Isshin said as he cried in front of Masaki's poster.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "I brought gifts."

"Oh, never mind then," Isshin immediately stopped crying and went back to the table to finish his meal. Breakfast was nice, they took turns talking about memorable things, and there was the occasional fight between Isshin and Ichigo. It was just like before Ichigo left for school.

After breakfast, they decided to play the card game Uno. It was entertaining to Yuzu because it was funny how everyone got so into the game. Ichigo, Isshin, and Karin were all trying so hard to make everyone else draw extra cards. Yuzu was especially happy because Ichigo was smiling and that was a rare occurrence, Karin was smiling and laughing instead of having her usual bored expression, and Isshin was being his usual cheerful self. The family played several rounds of Uno before calling it quits.

"Why don't we watch a movie now?" suggested Yuzu.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good. But let's pass out gifts first cuz I have to leave in a few hours," replied Ichigo.

"You're leaving today Ichi – nii?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, sorry but I can't spend the night. There's still a lot of work I need to do," answered Ichigo.

Yuzu and Karin pouted and muttered, "Fine," in unison.

Isshin started handing out gifts that were under the tree, while Ichigo went through his bags to get the gifts he had brought for his family.

The family took turns opening gifts, saying thanks and making jokes about the gifts they gave and received. "Looks like that's everything," announced Isshin as he started picking up the discarded wrapping paper.

"Wait! Dad, there's one gift left," Yuzu said as she ran to her father to retrieve the gift that was almost thrown away.

"Sorry," replied Isshin as he gave a sheepish grin and left to throw away the paper.

"So who's it for?" asked Karin.

"It's for you Onii – chan," answered Yuzu.

"Me? Who's it from?" asked Ichigo.

"It doesn't say. It just has your name," answered Yuzu and gave the gift to Ichigo.

"Must be from Rukia," commented Karin.

"Rukia?" questioned Ichigo, as his heart suddenly started pumping faster. He was surprised that Rukia had remembered about him and gotten him a gift. He was especially surprised because he had secretly been avoiding Rukia since he left.

"You're right Karin – chan," Yuzu said as she looked at Karin. Yuzu then turned to Ichigo and said, "Rukia – chan was here yesterday and she thought you were gonna be here I guess and brought a gift for you. Well, open it." Ichigo did as he was told and opened his gift to reveal a book.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," he said aloud.

"Isn't that book about love triangles and what not? How fitting," commented Karin and Ichigo blushed and then asked "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Karin said with a grin and then started helping with the clean up. Ichigo glared at Karin and then he also helped with the clean up.

Afterwards the family had a nice lunch, then they watched a movie, and after the movie was over Yuzu packed leftovers for Ichigo to take back with him. "Uh, Yuzu…," started Ichigo.

"Yes Onii – chan?"

"N – never mind," finished Ichigo. He was going to tell Yuzu that that was too much food and that most of it would probably get thrown away, but he didn't have the heart to tell Yuzu that.

"Ok, here you go," Yuzu said as she gave Ichigo the bag of food.

"Thanks, and I really should get going or I'll miss my train," said Ichigo.

"We can give you a ride," offered Isshin.

"Naw, I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" asked Karin.

"I'm sure. I'll see you guys later," Ichigo said as he headed to the door.

"Be careful Onii – chan and make sure to call us when you get to your apartment," Yuzu reminded.

"Don't worry I will," shouted back Ichigo. After Ichigo left, the house just seemed so quiet. The family decided to watch another movie while they waited for Ichigo to call.

* * *

Here's the next chapter and Ichigo FINALLY came out, it's probably not as much as people would have wanted. But I promise that Ichigo will come out more often soon.

And as always constructive criticism is always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was now New Year's Eve and Rukia was at home spending "quality" time with Byakuya, which was basically them doing their own thing and then going downstairs to have their meals together. Rukia couldn't wait until school started so she could get out of the house and see her friends.

It was now 10:00 p.m. and Rukia was in the living room with her brother and they were each reading a book, Rukia was getting bored so she closed her book and put it on the bookshelf, turned to Byakuya and said, "I think I am going to go to bed already, good night Nii – sama."

"Good night Rukia."

While Rukia was in bed waiting to fall asleep, she wondered what Karin and Yuzu were doing right now.

* * *

"What's taking dad so long?" asked an irritated Karin.

"There are a ton of people in this line to go to the shrine. There's probably a lot of people at the concession stand too, Karin – chan," Yuzu said as she tried to reason with Karin.

"This is so stupid!"  
"What is?"

"Why isn't Ichi – nii here?"

Yuzu gave Karin a sympathetic look and said, "Onii – chan said he was very busy, but that he would try to visit soon."

"That's what he always says when he doesn't know when he's going to visit again."

"Karin – chan."

"Well it's true!"

"Onii – chan must have it hard too, being all by himself, working and studying," Yuzu said, although she was also upset that they hardly saw Ichigo.

"(Sigh) I know," replied Karin. The two continued to wait in line for their father, while thinking of Ichigo.

Several minutes later Isshin emerged with 3 hot chocolates, "Sorry Daddy took so long."

"It's okay dad. This line has been moving pretty well," commented Yuzu.

"Yeah, it's already 12:15a.m., we'll probably get to make our wishes/prayers around 12:30a.m.," added Karin.

It was just as Karin had predicted, it was already 12:30a.m. and Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were next. The 3 of them walked into the shrine to pray and make their wishes. Yuzu prayed that Ichigo would go home more often, Karin prayed that Ichigo was doing alright by himself, and Isshin prayed for the well – being of his family and he asked Masaki to continue to watch over them.

* * *

Here's the next chapter and sorry that it's so short and doesn't have much of anything

Hoping the next chapter is more entertaining.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was the first day back to school and Rukia was excited to see Yuzu and Karin, and to hear how their winter break went. Rukia quickly got ready and headed over to the Kurosaki household.

* * *

She knocked on the front door of the Kurosaki house and out stepped Yuzu and Karin. "Ready for school?" asked a cheerful Rukia.

"Not really…," replied Karin and then asked "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Just excited to see you two," replied Rukia as she started walking toward the school.

"Did you have a good break Rukia – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"No, it was sooo boring. Nii – sama _'spent'_ time with me, but he was mostly in his study doing work," complained Rukia.

"Oh, that's too bad," added Yuzu.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm used to it, so it wasn't that bad. How did you two spend break?" asked Rukia.

"It was okay," replied Karin.

"It was very nice. Onii – chan came on Christmas," answered a very happy Yuzu.

"Ichigo?" whispered Rukia. _'He came? How? Why? Why am I asking why? Obviously he came to spend Christmas with his family! Even I was expecting to see him,'_ Rukia thought to herself.

"I think he liked your gift," Karin said as she nudged Rukia out of her thoughts.

"What?" asked a slightly blushing Rukia.

"Yes, I do think he liked it. Onii – chan had a surprised look on his face when he opened it. And it was definitely the good kind of surprised," added Yuzu. Rukia simply nodded her head because she did not know what to say.

"I think Ichi – nii even said he was going to read it on the train ride home," commented Karin.

"I see. So what else did you two do?" Rukia asked in attempt to change the subject and get her mind off of Ichigo.

"Nothing much, except that we went to a shrine on New Years with dad," answered Yuzu.

"Oh, I think Yuzu is leaving out a few details," Karin said with a smirk.

Rukia gave a questioning look and asked, "Like what?"

"There was someone who texted Yuzu to wish her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," replied Karin and Yuzu blushed.

"Who?" asked Rukia.

"Yamada," answered Karin and Yuzu's blush became redder.

"Hanatarou?! Hanatarou texted you?" Rukia asked, now looking directly at Yuzu.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal," replied Yuzu.

"That's not what you were saying over break," stated Karin.

Rukia smiled and said, "I knew you two hit it off. So what did he say?"

"Nothing much just asking how my break was going, but Tsumugiya – san asked the same thing," Yuzu answered.

"You've been talking to Ururu and Jinta too?" asked a somewhat disappointed Rukia.

"Just Tsumugiya – san, we're hanging out on Saturday. Would you like to come Rukia – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can. But next time I will," replied Rukia. The girls continued their walk to school, eager to hear how the rest of their friends spent break.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Yuzu was waiting for Ururu to show up at her house so they could walk together to the shopping district. Yuzu heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. "Tsumugiya – san, oh Hanakari – kun I didn't know you would be joining us as well," stated Yuzu.

"Oh yeah, I thought I would tag along since I had nothing better to do," replied Jinta as he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Okay, let's get going. I'm off Karin – chan," Yuzu shouted the last sentence. As she was shouting, Karin was passing by the hallway and said, "Okay, dad said…" she stopped mid – sentence when she spotted Jinta and quickly added, "dad said I should go with you."

Yuzu gave a confused look and said, "Okay."

"What?! You're coming?" complained Jinta.

"That's right we're going shopping, what kind of girl doesn't like shopping?" Karin asked as she and Jinta exchanged glares.

"Umm…can we get going?" Yuzu asked as she noticed the heavy atmosphere.

"Of course, after you," Jinta says as his demeanor completely changed. The group then made their way to the shopping district and along the way Karin made sure to keep a close eye on Jinta to make sure he didn't try to put any moves on Yuzu.

* * *

Needless to say, while Yuzu and Ururu were shopping, Karin was bored out of her mind, although at times Karin did find it funny how Jinta followed Yuzu like a lost puppy. Karin was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ururu say, "I think it's time we had lunch."

"Since when are you the boss of anyone?" argued Jinta.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea," stated Yuzu.

"Yeah lunch, that's what I was saying," added Jinta. Karin rolled her eyes and thought, _'Idiot,'_.

* * *

The group went to get lunch and while they were eating Yuzu and Ururu were talking about girly things and Karin would give her input every now and then. While Jinta was trying to prove to Yuzu how cool and how much of a badass he was. When he would start to brag about himself Karin would tell him to shut up or say that he was lying, which would result with the two of them arguing and causing a scene. Yuzu was used to this kind of behavior because a fight would usually ensue if Isshin was around and/or if Rukia and Ichigo were around. Ururu was used to this as well and was constantly apologizing on Jinta's behalf.

After the group had lunch, they left the shopping district and started walking home. As they were walking home, they passed a 7 – Eleven and Yuzu said, "I just remembered we're running low on milk. Would you mind if we stopped for some?" she asked as she pointed to the 7 – Eleven.

"Of course not. Let me lead the way Yuzu – chan," Jinta said as he looked Yuzu in the eyes and held her small hands in his larger hands. Karin then shoved Jinta's face away from Yuzu's face, causing Jinta to let go of Yuzu's hands. "Hey!" yelled an angered Jinta.

"I thought you were leading the way dumbass? Or do you need someone to hold your hand while you cross the street?" Karin asked with a smirk. Jinta glared at Karin, then turned around to cross the street and the girls followed after him.

* * *

"Hello, let me know if you need help with anything," greeted the man at the register as they walked in. Jinta ignored the man and kept walking towards the fridge section, he did stop walking when he heard Yuzu say, "Yamada – kun? How have you been?" Jinta turned around and made his way to the group who was standing by the register. He then heard Hanatarou say, "I've been well. How about you Kurosaki – san? Tsumugiya – san?"

"You can call me Yuzu," Yuzu said with a blush and at this Jinta got mad.

"Listen here Yamada, Yuzu – chan doesn't want to talk to some loser working at a 7 – Eleven. I mean how did you make it to the Christmas party working here? Did someone feel that bad for you that they let a loser like you in?! I don't blame them, I mean just look at you," he said the last sentence as he pointed at Hanatarou and then continued, "you're a sorry excuse for a man," he then finished with a grin.

"Hanakari – kun! That is no way to talk to Yamada – kun. It doesn't matter that he is working at a 7 – Eleven, at least Yamada – kun is earning his money and what is so bad about working here? Working at a store does not mean his job is any less important than that of a doctor or a lawyer. In fact Karin – chan and I were invited by someone else. Do you think less of as well?"

"No, not at all Yuzu – chan," Jinta quickly replied.

"You can wait for us outside Hanakari – kun," Yuzu scolded and then pointed to the door.

"B – but, Yuzu – chan," Jinta complained, however, Yuzu would not look at him. So with his shoulders slumped he sadly made his way to the door. As he was making his way to the door, he heard Karin snicker, "Dumbass." He glared at Karin and she simply laughed at him. Once Jinta was out the door, Hanatarou said with a blush, "Thank you Yuzu – san, but you did not have to do that."

"Yes, I did. I couldn't let Hanakari – kun talk to Yamada – kun like that," replied a blushing Yuzu.

"This is all nice and sweet, but can you ring us up for the milk?" asked Karin.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that," replied Hanatarou as he started ringing up the item.

"What? Karin – chan when did you get the milk?" asked Yuzu.

"While you two were staring at each other. I bet you didn't even notice Tsumugiya went outside to wait with Hanakari." Yuzu and Hanatarou blushed at Karin's statement.

Hanatarou then said, "Umm, it's $3.25 for the milk."

Karin paid for the milk and said, "I'll wait for you outside Yuzu. See you around Yamada and don't keep Yuzu out too long," she finished with a smirk. Yuzu blushed at the statement.

"Bye Kurosaki – san," Hanatarou said to Karin as she made her way to the door. When Karin left the store Yuzu said, "I guess I should get going. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"I understand, it was nice seeing you again Yuzu – san."

"It was nice seeing you too Yamada – kun."

"Please say hello to Rukia – san for me."

"Speaking of Rukia – chan, we are going to the mall on Thursday, so if you are not busy you should join us," said the now red Yuzu.

"That sounds like fun, I would love to join you," replied Hanatarou.

"Great! See you then Yamada – kun," Yuzu said and then left. After she left, Hanatarou just stared at the door with a far off look in his eyes.

On the walk home only Yuzu and Ururu were talking, Jinta was still walking with his shoulders slumped and a defeated look on his face, and Karin was walking with a grin on her face at the expense of Jinta's misery. The group reached the Kurosaki household and Yuzu said, "Bye Tsumugiya – san, let's hang out again soon." Ururu said her good – bye as well, Yuzu then started walking towards the door. As Yuzu was walking towards the door, she heard Jinta say, "Bye Yuzu – chan." But Yuzu just ignored him and continued walking towards the door. Karin laughed out loud and said, "Nice going dumbass. I'm sure Yuzu is really impressed with the way you handled yourself today."

"You bitch," grumbled Jinta.

"Ah – ah, you don't want Yuzu to hear you say that to her sister, do you?" countered Karin with a smirk. Jinta simply crossed his arms and said, "Let's go Ururu."

"Bye Kurosaki – san," Ururu said and then followed after Jinta. Karin then made her way inside.

* * *

On Monday Karin and Yuzu told Rukia what happened when they hung out with Jinta and Ururu. Karin kept saying what an idiot Jinta was, and then Karin mentioned how mad Yuzu was at Jinta for making fun of Hanatarou. Rukia laughed because she rarely saw Yuzu get mad and she couldn't picture Yuzu getting mad at Jinta. After Karin mentioned Hanatarou, Yuzu told them that she invited Hanatarou to hangout with them. At that Karin and Rukia gave each other knowing looks. The girls then started talking about other things, Karin and Rukia would occasionally tease Yuzu about Hanatarou.

* * *

When Thursday came Rukia, Karin, Hanatarou, and Yuzu decided to hang out at the mall. While they were hanging out, Karin and Rukia would "mysteriously" disappear leaving Hanatarou and Yuzu alone. Hanatarou being Hanatarou, actually thought that Karin and Rukia had gotten lost. "We should look for Rukia – san and Kurosaki – san, they may need our help," Hanatarou said as he looked around trying to spot Karin or Rukia.

"I'm sure they are fine. I think they did it on purpose," replied Yuzu.

"Why would they do that? Did I upset them?" asked a saddened Hanatarou.

Yuzu gave a small giggle and said, "No, you didn't upset them. I think they just wanted to give us alone time." Hanatarou gave Yuzu a confused look and then blushed when he realized what Yuzu was talking about. The two walked around the mall for awhile before heading to the food court. At the food court they saw Karin and Rukia, so they joined them once again.

* * *

Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu then started hanging out more often with Ururu, Jinta, and Hanatarou. Jinta was still always trying to impress Yuzu, causing Karin to defend her sister and that would result in an argument between Karin and Jinta. Jinta would also get upset whenever Hanatarou would hang out with them because it was obvious Hanatarou liked Yuzu, and Yuzu liked Hanatarou. However, both teens were too shy to admit their feelings.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update the story, but life happens and other things came up._

_I also want to say sorry that Ichigo hasn't come out yet, but I promise he will come out in the next chapter. _

_I also know that someone mentioned Ichigo should have a girlfriend, and some things will be revealed in the next chapter. I know in what direction the story is going just haven't had much time to type it, so please be patient._

_As always constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks again!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Karin's, Yuzu's, and Rukia's second year of high school was already over. It was Saturday and summer vacation had already started. Normally Rukia was not at the Kurosaki household on the weekends, but Byakuya was still away on business and Rukia didn't want to spend the first day of summer break alone.

It was around noon and the girls were sitting outside on the front porch eating some ice cream. As they were sitting outside, they saw a red car with tinted windows pull up into the drive way. The girls gave each other confused looks and stood up to see who it could be. When the driver stepped out of the car, the girls immediately recognized him due to his orange hair. Karin and Yuzu ran to him yelling "Ichi – nii!" and "Onii – chan!" Rukia walked behind them with a smile on her face.

Ichigo hugged his sisters when they reached him. He then looked up to see Rukia a few feet in front of him and she said with a smile, "It's good to see you Ichigo." Ichigo returned the smile and replied, "Likewise."

"Why isn't this a lovely scene?! My ungrateful son has returned!" Isshin shouted, causing the group to look at him. While Isshin was shouting, no one noticed as another person came out of the passenger's side of the car. That is until Isshin asked, "And who might you be?" the group turned to find a beautiful female standing by the hood of the car with a smile on her face. Ichigo then went over to the female and led her to the group. "Everyone, this is Senna. My girlfriend," Ichigo said as he introduced the young female. As soon as Ichigo is done introducing Senna, Rukia walks up to her and says, "Hello, I doubt Ichigo has told you about me, but I'm–"

"Rukia – chan, right?" Senna interrupts.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Rukia.

"Ichigo has told me so much about all of you. You must be Karin – chan, Yuzu – chan, and Kurosaki Isshin – san," Senna said as she pointed to the person she named.

"Right again my dear," Isshin said with a smile.

"Really? Ichigo told you about me?" Rukia whispered to Senna and Senna nodded yes in reply.

"Onii – chan, how could you not tell us you had a girlfriend? We had no idea you were seeing someone," scolded Yuzu. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, saddened Senna looked down at the ground after seeing Ichigo's reaction.

"We can all catch up inside. Can't have our guest outside all day," Isshin said as he motioned for everyone to go inside.

"Oh right! Come on Senna – san," Yuzu said as she took Senna by the arm and led her into the house. Karin and Isshin followed after the two. Rukia and Ichigo then followed behind, as they were making their way inside Rukia said to Ichigo, "How you managed to get a girl as pretty as Senna – san to like you, I'll never know." Ichigo glared at Rukia and Rukia just gave a smirk.

Once everyone was inside, Isshin excused himself because he still had work to do. Everyone else went to the living room to talk. Senna, Yuzu, and Karin were sitting on the long couch in that order, and Ichigo sat on the sofa chair closest to Senna while Rukia sat on the arm rest of Ichigo's sofa chair.

"So how long have you and Onii – chan been going out?" asked Yuzu.

"About 8 months," replied Senna.

"Onii – chan! How could you keep the secret of having a girlfriend so long from us?" Yuzu scolded once again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to get up as he said, "If you're gonna keep naggin' me then I'll just go up to my room." As Ichigo was getting up, Rukia pulled him down by his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. She then said, "Stop being such a baby." Ichigo sat back down and listened while the women in the room talked. He would occasionally add in his two cents, but for the most part he was just listening.

At some point throughout their conversation, Yuzu asked Senna how Ichigo had asked her out. "Well, it was very cute actually," Senna said with a smile.

"Ichigo cute? I have to hear this," Rukia said as she leaned in a bit. Ichigo on the other hand glared at Rukia for her comment, and Rukia did not seem to care at all that Ichigo was glaring at her.

"Okay, well let me start out by saying that Ichigo and I work at the same place and that's how we first met. We then found out that we had the same English Literature class, so in class we started sitting together. It didn't take long for the two of us to become good friends. In fact, we hung out a lot just the two of us, but there were also times when we hung out with other friends. Anyways, it was the week before some of the weekend Halloween parties were taking place and we were at work. Ichigo comes up to me and asks 'Senna, do you have any plans for Halloween?' I then tell him yes, that I was planning on going to some Ganjyu guy's party. He then says 'Oh yeah, I'm gonna go too.' I thought that was the end of the conversation so I said that I would see him there. I was getting ready to leave when he said, 'Senna wait.' So I turned to give him my attention and then he said, 'I was thinking that since we were both going to the party y'know maybe we could go together,' and at this point he was blushing, but then again so was I." Senna said as she laughed at the last sentence, she then continued, "I then asked 'Are you asking me out on a date?' I guess Ichigo thought that I was rejecting him because he said 'If you want to think of it as a date then it can be'," After hearing that Rukia punched Ichigo on the arm and said "You jerk. That's no way to ask a girl out on a date." That caused Senna, Karin, and Yuzu to laugh, but that also caused Ichigo's frown to deepen. Senna then continued, "I gave Ichigo a look that was like are you for real? But when I gave him the look I noticed he was looking down at the ground, and then he looked up with a determined look on his face and he said, 'On second thought, I am asking you out on a date.'" After hearing that the 3 teenage girls said "Awww," in unison. Rukia then said "Ichigo, that was cute, even for you," as she ruffled his hair as if he were younger than her. Ichigo slapped her hand away and angrily said, "Will you stop touching me!"

"Don't get mad Ichi – nii, we just didn't think you had any kind of dating potential," Karin added.

Ichigo sighed and said, "You're not helping at all Karin."

"So you said yes right Senna – san?" Yuzu asked as she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Well when he said that to me, I immediately turned very red because I had liked Ichigo for awhile already and I just wasn't sure if he felt the same way. But I did say yes after I had a few seconds to compose myself. He then smiled at me and said, 'Great, I'll pick you up at 7.' And that is how Ichigo asked me out on our first date," Senna finished with a smile.

"Aww Onii – chan that is so sweet, I always knew you were charming," Yuzu said.

"Charming, isn't the word I would have used," added Rukia.

"Well no one was asking you so shut up," Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great to have you two talking again, but when are we eating?" asked Karin.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about dinner. What should I make?" asked a now worried Yuzu.

"Calm down, let's just order in," Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, I could kinda go for some udon noodles," added Karin.

"Order daddy a burger!" Isshin shouted from his office.

"He's got some crazy good hearing, but a burger does sound good," Ichigo stated.

"What would you like to order Senna – san?" Yuzu asked.

"Get her the menus Yuzu," Ichigo said. Yuzu nodded and got up to get the menus from the kitchen drawer. She then returned and handed them to Senna. While Senna looked over the menus, Karin asked, "What're you getting Rukia?"

Rukia who was looking down at her phone, looked up at Karin and said, "Oh, Nii – sama is on his way to pick me up so when can go pick up Renji. I'm so excited he's coming to visit."

"He's still staying with you?" asked Karin.

"He's only staying for half the summer though," Rukia said as she had a disappointed look on her face.

"What are you seriously still with that guy?" asked a surprised and somewhat angry Ichigo.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. But seeing as you're on your period, I'll just tell you some other time," answered Rukia.

"Why you little!" Ichigo said as he glared at Rukia.

"Onii – chan, it's your first day back home, don't start fighting," Yuzu complained.

"What? Me? How? She's the one that started it!" Ichigo said as he stood up and angrily pointed to Rukia.

Just then they heard a few beeps outside the house, "Oh that's Nii – sama. I'll see you guys around. It was nice meeting you Senna – san. Tell your dad I said bye too," Rukia said as she left to put on her shoes. Once her shoes were on she yelled once more, "Bye everyone."

* * *

After Rukia left and after they had dinner, Ichigo, Senna, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, all went into the living room to watch some TV. However, after a few minutes of browsing through the channels and finding nothing of interest, Isshin decided to go to bed already, telling Senna that Yuzu and Ichigo would show her to the guest room.

After Isshin left, Senna asked, "I don't mean to pry, but what was the big deal about that Renji guy?"

"Abarai – kun is one of Rukia – chan's childhood friends and they dated. He's actually very handsome," stated Yuzu.

Karin had a thoughtful expression on her face before nodding in agreement with Yuzu. Karin then said, "Yeah, he was cute. I can definitely see why Rukia was into him. He's taller than Ichi – nii and I would say he also had a more muscular build. Definitely an attractive guy," Karin said as she recalled Renji's physical features. While Karin was describing Renji, Ichigo was getting very annoyed.

"Will you two shut up! I don't need my sisters telling my girlfriend how great looking some other guy was. Okay! And I definitely don't want to know who you two find attractive that's just weird," Ichigo said as he gave a disgusted look. Senna on the other hand smiled and thought it was cute that Ichigo was getting jealous over her.

"Look Ichi – nii, you may not like it but Yuzu and me are getting older so we're gonna be dating so you – " Karin was interrupted when Ichigo said "I don't want to hear this. Senna has to get to her room. Let's go Senna, Yuzu," Ichigo said as he pulled both women and led them to the guest room. Karin on the other hand rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _'Brothers.'_ Karin then headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Yuzu and Ichigo then helped Senna settle in into the guest room, Yuzu brought in some extra blankets and pillows for Senna. While Ichigo helped Senna unpack and helped place some of her items into the empty drawers. Yuzu then left Ichigo to finish unpacking Senna's things while, Yuzu took Senna to give her a small tour of the house incase Senna needed anything. When Yuzu returned with Senna, Ichigo was still unpacking. "I can help Onii – chan," Yuzu said as she began to help.

Ichigo then said, "That's okay. Me and Senna can finish up. You go up to bed, it's getting late."

Yuzu gave her brother a questioning look and then blushed when she realized that Ichigo probably wanted some alone time with Senna. "Okay. Goodnight Onii – chan, goodnight Senna – san. See you two in the morning." Yuzu then left the room and headed up to her room.

After Yuzu left, Ichigo and Senna finished unpacking and as they were unpacking Senna said, "Your family is very nice. They are so welcoming."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo.

"And your father is not as crazy as you made him sound."

Ichigo shook his head and said, "That's only cuz he had too much work to do today. Trust me, tomorrow he's gonna attack me and make perverted comments about us two. Just wait until tomorrow." Senna simply laughed at Ichigo's comment. They were already done unpacking, and Senna sat on the bed looking down at the floor. "Will you be okay down here by yourself?" asked Ichigo as he sat beside her.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Yuzu – chan showed me around upstairs as well, and she made it very clear that if I needed anything I could go either to you or to her."

"So she made sure to point out my room right?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Ichigo!" Senna blushed as she scolded him.

Ichigo laughed and said, "I was just kidding. I'll let you get ready for bed then." Ichigo then leaned down to give Senna a kiss, Senna happily returned the kiss and when Ichigo started to deepen the kiss, she reluctantly pulled away and said, "Good night Ichigo."

Ichigo got off the bed and said, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Once Ichigo was in bed, he couldn't help but rethink Yuzu's and Karin's comments. 'Dated? Was into him? Does that mean that they are no longer together? But why was she so happy when she was talking about him then? Why would she be disappointed that he couldn't stay all summer? None of it made any sense to Ichigo. He let out a long sigh and once again thought to himself. 'At least Rukia's talking to me this time.' And with that final thought he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

_As promised Ichigo has returned. I felt bad for not updating in such a long time, so I added two chapters. I don't really know what kind of practices there are in Japan so I added American practices, hope that didn't take away from the story._

_Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Ichigo returned for the summer and within those two weeks Rukia has not gone back to visit. _'It's good to see you my ass! She's probably with that older guy,'_ Ichigo thought angrily.

Ichigo had been in a bad mood all day and he kept taking out on his family and Senna. "Ichigo…. Ichigo... Ichigo!"

"What?!" he angrily shouted to the voice, only to turn and see Senna with a hurt expression on her face. "Sorry Sen, what is it?" he asked in a less irritated voice.

"Yuzu – chan wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go out with us?" asked Senna.

"Who's us? And where are you goin'?" questioned Ichigo.

"It's just me and Yuzu – chan, Karin – chan didn't want to go. And I don't know where we are going," Senna answered.

"You're going out and you don't know where to?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Well, Yuzu – chan just invited me and I thought it would be a good way to spend time with your sisters. You know get to know them better," Senna replied.

Ichigo eyed her for a couple of seconds and then answered, "You two go on ahead without me."

"Why?" whined Senna.

"I don't wanna go do any girly shit," Ichigo answered.

"But I want you to come, you've been so grumpy today. Fresh air will do you some good. Please?"

"Senna," Ichigo said in an annoyed voice.

"C'mon, we haven't done much as a couple since we got here," she reasoned.

"It won't be much of a couple thing if one of my little sisters tags along," he countered.

"Just please come with us. It would make me really happy and I know it would make your sister happy," Senna begged.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Fine."

* * *

"I still can't believe you invited him," Rukia said as she and Renji walked down the street.

"It's a party," Renji defended and added, "the more the merrier."

"But he isn't the most social guy and I wanna hear how Rangiku – san, Hisagi, Kira, Ayasegawa, and Madarame are doing, not how much Hitsugaya thinks the party sucks," Rukia complained.

"Stop being such a brat, plus if he isn't that social, who's to say that he'll even go?" questioned Renji. Rukia looked to Renji and nodded as she was saying, "You have a point." Renji gave her a smug I – told – you – so grin. Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji and they continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey there goes my friend," Rukia said as she quickly looked both ways and crossed the street. By the time Renji turned to hear what Rukia was saying she was already on the other side of the street. Renji quickly crossed the street to join Rukia.

"Hello Abarai – kun, it's been awhile," Yuzu greeted with a smile.

"Hey Yuzu, it sure has been a while," Renji said. Rukia was about to introduce Renji before Ichigo started talking.

"Wait! Yuzu you know this guy?!" Ichigo asked as he looked at Yuzu, he didn't even give Yuzu a chance to answer as he quickly turned to Rukia and asked her, "Is that the older guy you're dating?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Just look at him, he's a total delinquent!"

"I'm a delinquent?! You're one to talk! Just look at you! Wearing that stupid scowl on your face, actin' like you'd kill someone if they just looked at you the wrong way!" Renji retorted. The men were quickly in each others faces glaring at each other, electricity was practically seen through the animosity the two men felt towards each other.

Rukia stepped in between both men and put a hand on each of their chests, signaling for them to step back. Once they each stepped back Rukia said, "We didn't come to fight. I came to invite you to a party at one of our friends' house –"

"I'm not going" Ichigo interrupted her mid – sentence.

"Good!" replied Renji.

"ANYWAYS, Yuzu do you and Karin have plans for tonight?" asked Rukia.

"I don't think either of us has plans," answered Yuzu.

"Great! What about you Senna – san?" Rukia asked.

"No, we'd love to go to your friends' party," answered Senna.

"Senna!" whined Ichigo.

"We can't let your sisters go to the party by themselves, there will be older guys around," Senna said knowing Ichigo would go just to keep an eye on his sister.

"Fine," grumbled Ichigo and the three women smiled at each other in triumph.

"I'll text you the address when I get home, okay Yuzu," Rukia said.

"Sounds good," Yuzu said as she nodded her head.

"And tell Karin that Hitsugaya might go," Rukia added.

"Hitsugaya – kun?" questioned Yuzu.

"Yeah, we ran into him earlier and **someone** invited him," Rukia said as she tilted her head to Renji.

"Partying with high schoolers? What a loser," Ichigo clearly commented.

"Says the guy going to a party with his lil sisters," Renji added.

"I'm only going to make sure no one tries anything funny!" Ichigo defended.

"You sure you're not going to go and try and pick up a high schooler?" Renji challenged. Senna quickly looked at Ichigo to try and gauge his reaction. Ichigo, however, gave a confused look and asked in a quieter but still audible tone, "What the fuck?"

"Uhm, we'll se you all later," Rukia said as she dragged Renji off before he could start another argument.

* * *

"I still can't believe you invited him," Renji complained.

"What happened to 'It's a party the more the merrier'?" Rukia asked as she tried to imitate Renji.

"But that guy seems like a total dick!" Renji said and Rukia laughed.

* * *

_I know this one is very short, but I promise the next one will be longer and more eventful. Though, I can't promise I will have another quick update. I will try to upload it before the New Year, but I'm not making any promises. Please comment on anything that crossed your mind while reading the series so far. I always appreciate constructive criticism so please if you can, leave a comment _

_The next chapter will be at the party and there will definitely be more Ichigo and Rukia interactions at the party. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Til next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

When Ichigo, Senna, and Yuzu got home, Yuzu told Karin about the party and Karin agreed to go, so the girls quickly started getting ready for the party. Ichigo, however, waited to get ready because he knew that his sisters and Senna would take FOREVER to get ready.

* * *

When the girls warned Ichigo that they were almost ready, Ichigo knew that they would be ready in roughly half an hour, so Ichigo decided to start getting ready.

Ichigo chose to wear some dark blue jeans, a tight white tee shirt with long blue sleeves, and black Converse shoes. Once he was dressed he went downstairs to knock on Senna's door and see if she was ready. When she opened the door she made a pose and asked Ichigo, "What do you think?" as she wore a black deep plunge halter top and red jeans with black flats.

"It looks like your boobs'll slip out any second," responded Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Senna scolded as she immediately covered her chest with her hands.

"I don't like it, guys'll be staring at your chest the whole night."

"You could have just said that in the first place. Hold on let me change my shirt," Senna then closed the door and Ichigo waited for her in the hallway. When Senna stepped out of the room she was wearing a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," responded Ichigo with a smirk as he leaned down to give Senna a quick kiss on the lips. Senna smiled into the kiss and was about to deepen the kiss until they heard Karin shout "HUUUURRY UUUP!" Ichigo pulled away and took Senna's hand in his and led Senna out to the living room where Yuzu and Karin were waiting.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough," complained Karin once she saw Ichigo and Senna coming.

"Shut up, we're here already," replied Ichigo.

"Okay, let's get going then," Yuzu said with a smile. And with that they bid Isshin good bye and made their way to the party.

* * *

On the walk to the party Senna, Yuzu, and Karin were talking (Senna and Yuzu were doing most of the talking). While they were talking Ichigo couldn't help but notice how grow up his sisters looked right now. Yuzu was wearing a yellow silk down button shirt and black skinny jeans. While Karin had layered a few tank tops, and wore a navy blue cardigan over the tanks, and a thin lime green belt over the cardigan, and grey skinny jeans. Ichigo was a little happy that he wouldn't be around when they were dating or when they would be moody because of relationship issues, but he was also upset that he wouldn't be around to help his sisters during those times. That and he wouldn't be able to scare off any boys that showed interest in his sisters. Ichigo tried to think of something less depressing because he was already in a bad mood because he was practically forced to go to the stupid party, he didn't need anything adding to his bad mood.

Just then Yuzu almost tripped due to a rather large crack on the side walk. "Careful," was Ichigo's warning. And then for some reason Ichigo looked at the girls' feet and noticed that they were all wearing flats. He was glad that no one decided to wear heels because he did not want to hear anyone complaining about how much their feet hurt.

* * *

When they got to the house the party was being held at, they saw Rukia and Renji waiting outside the front door. Rukia was wearing a maroon lace cap sleeve blouse with grey skinny jeans and matching maroon flats, Renji was wearing a grey v – neck short sleeve shirt and some black jeans.

"Hey everyone, glad you could make it. I don't think I had a chance to introduce everyone the last time we met," Rukia greeted.

"Was hoping it would stay that way," replied Ichigo.

Rukia glared at him and ignored his comment. "Renji, you already know Yuzu and Karin, but that's Ichigo their older brother and Senna his girlfriend," Rukia said as she introduced Renji to Ichigo and Senna.

"Abarai Renji, pleasure to meet you miss," Renji said to Senna as he purposely ignored Ichigo.

"The pleasure is all mine Abarai – kun," replied Senna.

"Don't lie to him," Ichigo commented.

"Onii – chan, be nice," scolded Yuzu.

"Let the lil pussy sulk," Renji said as he glared at Ichigo causing Ichigo's scowl to deepen. Renji then looked down at his phone and read a text message. "Rangiku needs help with something, I gotta go. Look for me later so we can introduce them to everyone," Renji said as he started leaving the group.

"So is anyone hungry or thirsty? I'll show you guys where everything is. Come on," Rukia said as she headed inside the house where the music would surely get louder.

* * *

"Okay, so here on the first floor is pretty much where the mingling happens. There are a few tables that have refreshments," Rukia said as she pointed to the tables, she then looked at Karin and Yuzu and said, "Only take drinks that are closed like water bottles or cans of soda because if it's open then it most likely has alcohol in it," she informed as she continued the mini tour. "Oh yeah, there are also tables with snacks." Rukia also pointed to where the restrooms were and as she pointed the restrooms out, they passed a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. "What's up there?" asked Karin.

"Oh, I wouldn't go up there if I were you," replied Rukia. Karin gave Rukia a confused look and Rukia explained, "People go up there to look for empty rooms and they make out and stuff."

"Oh," Karin said with a slight blush.

Ichigo on the other hand angrily asked, "How the hell do you know all of this?!"

Rukia replied nonchalantly, "This isn't my first party and Renji explained all of this awhile ago. He's always looking out for me."

"More like trying to take advantage of you," Ichigo mumbled and no one but Senna heard what he said.

* * *

After Rukia gave the group the mini tour, they got some food and refreshments. Rukia then led the group to meet up with Renji and his friends. Karin, Rukia, and Yuzu were walking in front and Senna and Ichigo were walking behind them.

As they were approaching Renji's group of friends, Senna saw a strawberry blonde female that was wearing a white and black striped tank top with a sleeveless blue blazer over it, Senna nodded towards the female and whispered to Ichigo, "Now that girl literally has her boobs slipping out."

"I don't care, that girl isn't my girlfriend."

* * *

As they were approaching Renji's group of friends, the female that Senna was talking about ran towards them, yelling, "RUUUKIAAA!" the female then embraced Rukia in a tight hug. Rukia was being smothered by Rangiku's breasts and said, "Rangiku – san I can't breath."

Rangiku let go of Rukia and said, "These must be your friends. Come, come everyone is waiting to me you," Rangiku then pulled Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu with her. Ichigo and Senna gave each other confused looks and followed Rangiku.

* * *

Rukia introduced Senna, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu to Shuuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru, Renji was also there and he and Ichigo were glaring at each other.

"Oh, so these are the famous Kurosaki twins you're always talkin' 'bout," Ikkaku commented.

"You two are so cute! I was expecting you two to look the same though," added Rangiku.

"How the hell did you expect them to be identical? Rukia – chan told us before they were fraternal twins!" argued Ikkaku.

"I forgot! Geez, what the hell is your problem today? Did you blind yourself with that shiny head of yours when you looked in the mirror or something?" countered Rangiku. Causing Karin to laugh out loud and Yuzu to giggle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Ikkaku asked as he glared at Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh Madarame – kun," Yuzu answered. Karin, however, did not apologize for laughing.

"Well?" Ikkaku asked again, expecting Karin to apologize as well.

"Well what?" countered Karin.

"Don't you have something to say?" he asked.

"Actually I do," replied Karin and Ikkaku had a smug look on his face as he waited to hear Karin's apology. "If you move a little to the left, we can use your head as a disco ball," finished Karin, causing the group to laugh at Ikkaku's expense.

"Why you little bitch!" Ikkaku yelled.

Causing Rangiku to laugh even louder as she exclaimed, "I like her!"

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't happy at what Ikkaku called Karin and said, "You better apologize for what you said to Karin!"

"Or what?" threatened Ikkaku.

"Or – " Ichigo started as he curled his hand into a fist only to be interrupted by Karin as she said in a serious tone, "Ichi – nii, stop we were just joking." Ichigo turned to look at the worried looks both Karin and Yuzu were giving him. He sighed and said, "Fine, he just better not call you that **again**," Ichigo said as he emphasized the last word and glared at Ikkaku. Ikkaku was about to argue but Renji elbowed him and shook his head no, indicating for Ikkaku to stop.

The group got along fairly well, some arguments would ensue, it was usually be Renji and Ichigo arguing. But after Renji slipped away from the group, Ichigo started arguing with Ikkaku. Rangiku immediately took a liking to both Yuzu and Karin. Rangiku, who was a social person and got along with pretty much everyone, did not try getting along with Senna. While they were all having fun, Rukia got a text message from Toushirou, letting her know that he was at the party. "I'll be back in a bit guys, I'm gonna go get Hitsugaya. He says he's by the front door," and with that Rukia left to go find Toushirou.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Rukia left and she had not returned yet. "Why is she taking so long?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Senna heard and replied, "I'm sure she's fine. She said it herself, this isn't her first party."

"I better go check on her just to make sure. Keep an eye on my sisters for me," Ichigo said as he started to leave.

"Ichigo, wait," Senna said as she called Ichigo. Ichigo, however, either did not hear Senna or ignored her call, causing Senna to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Ichigo started heading towards the front door because he remembered hearing Rukia say that was going to be where she was meeting up her friend.

As Ichigo was walking towards the door, from the corner of his eye he saw red. He turned to see Renji making out with some girl. Ichigo couldn't believe it! Renji, Rukia's boyfriend, was with Rukia at a party and making out with some random girl! He wanted to punch Renji in the face for cheating on Rukia. But Ichigo and Rukia were finally back on talking terms, maybe he should tell Rukia before he beat up Renji.

Ichigo quickened his pace and started searching for Rukia. It actually didn't take him that long to find Rukia.

"What the hell was taking you so long?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I was also giving Hitsugaya the tour of the house," replied Rukia as she pointed to Toushirou.

"You look familiar," Ichigo said, directing his comment to Toushirou.

"We dated our first year of high school," Rukia answered.

"That's right, you're that shrimp who used to walk Rukia home," Ichigo said.

"The name's Hitsugaya," Toushirou said as a vein throbbed at the mention of being referred to as _'that shrimp'_.

"Whatever, let's just get going," Ichigo said as he started walking towards the group. Rukia and Toushirou quickly caught up to Ichigo, Rukia walking next to Ichigo and Toushirou walking next to Rukia. As they were walking, Ichigo whispered to Rukia, "We need to talk." Rukia looked at Ichigo and recognized his serious tone, so she nodded okay.

* * *

"Hi everyone, sorry we took so long," Rukia said as she, Ichigo, and Toushirou reached the group. Rukia then added, "Everyone this is our friend,"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Toushirou said.

"He's so cute!" Rangiku said as she went to give Toushirou a hug and started smothering him with her breasts.

"I think he needs to breath," Shuuhei commented.

Rangiku let go and Toushirou yelled, "What the hell? Where you trying to suffocate me?!"

Rukia cleared her throat and said, "Hitsugaya meet Rangiku – san, and over there is Kira, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hisagi. You've already met Ichigo, and this is Senna – san, Ichigo's girlfriend, and…" Rukia stopped to look around the group of friends and then asked, "Where's Renji?" Everyone around shrugged their shoulders indicating they did not know where he was. "Oh well, you will meet him later," Rukia said.

"Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Right, I just remembered I have to show Ichigo something. We'll be back in a bit," Rukia said as she started leading Ichigo away from the group. As Ichigo and Rukia were walking away, Senna watched them disappear in the crowd.

* * *

Once Rukia stopped walking, Ichigo asked, "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"It is not that loud in here, and you sounded pretty serious when you said you wanted to talk, so I thought a quiet and more secluded area would be best to talk," replied Rukia.

"Right"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, well I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it… I saw Renji making out with some girl."

"So?" questioned Rukia.

Ichigo got mad at that and asked, "What the hell do you mean so?! How can you be so calm when your boyfriend is sucking face with some other girl?!"

Rukia gave Ichigo a confused look and says, "My boyfriend?" Then it dawned on her that Ichigo still didn't know she and Renji were no longer dating so Rukia says, "Renji is not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up about 6 months ago."

"But when you were at the house, you said you were meeting him."

"Yeah, because I was meeting Renji. But I never called Renji my boyfriend. When you asked if I was with him I said **maybe** I was or **maybe **I wasn't."

"Why are still hanging out with Renji then? And why were you so…" Ichigo paused for a minute and blushed as he finished his question. "Why were you so upset that he wasn't spending the whole summer with you?"

"What do you mean why are we still hanging out? Renji and I are best friends, regardless of what happened to us when we were dating, we will always be friends and I will always care deeply for Renji. And I was upset because I hardly get to see Renji now that he is so busy with his schooling and his part – time job," Rukia explained.

"Oh…So why didn't you just tell me that you two broke up?"

"Why would I tell you? You never accepted my relationship with Renji, you would've probably thought that Renji broke up with me after he finally got in my pants. After all isn't that what you said guys his age are interested in?" Rukia says angrily and Ichigo looked down at the floor in shame. Rukia then added, "Not that it should matter to you, but I never slept with Renji."

"Rukia look I'm – " Ichigo starts but is cut off by Rukia when she says, "It doesn't matter, I've put that behind me." Rukia then takes Ichigo's hand and starts leading him towards the group.

As they are walking Ichigo says, "Sorry, I felt like a total douche bag after I said that to you."

"You were a douche for saying that," replies Rukia.

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo were close enough for their other friends to see them, Senna noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were holding hands. She also noticed that they remained holding hands once they joined the group. _'I can't believe Ichigo is standing next to me, while he is holding this girl's hand!'_ Senna thought to herself, as she was silently fuming.

"Rukia – chan, come here and help me talk to this cutie," Rangiku said as she pointed to Toushirou.

"It's Hitsugaya to you!" Toushirou said in an annoyed voice.

Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand and made her way to Yuzu, Karin, and Rangiku who seemed to be having fun at Toushirou's expense.

As Ichigo watched Rukia leave his side he thought, _'Maybe coming to this stupid party wasn't such a bad idea.'_

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter, Ichigo and Rukia made up! Hope you all liked the few Ichiruki moments that were in this chapter. Let me know what you think. As always constructive criticism is encouraged to help me improve the story. Anyways let me know if you all are liking the story. Til next time!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was a few days after the party at Rangiku's house and Renji and Rukia were making their way to the Kurosaki household.

Rukia knocked on the door and heard a "Coming," as the door knob turned, the door opened to reveal Ichigo. "Rukia? Renji? What are you two doing here?" asked a surprised Ichigo as he moved to the side to let both Rukia and Renji in.

After they entered the house and removed their shoes, "We are here to pick up Karin and Yuzu," Rukia answered

"We're goin' to the arcade," added Renji as they made their way to the living room.

Just then Karin, Senna, and Yuzu entered the living room. Senna's eyes widen in surprise as she saw Rukia and Renji standing in the living room. "Hello Rukia – chan, Abarai – kun," Senna quickly greeted

"We are ready," stated a cheery Yuzu.

"Okay, let's get going. Would you and Ichigo like to join us Senna – san?" asks Rukia

"No thanks," and "Sure," Senna and Ichigo said in unison. The two looked at each other and Senna said, "I'm not that good at arcade games."

"Neither am I, but it is still fun," commented Yuzu.

"Yeah, you can hang out with Yuzu. And I can win a Chappy doll for you, I know you have a few of those in your room," added Ichigo.

"You like Chappy too?" Rukia asked excitedly. Senna looked at Rukia, gave a small smile and nodded yes.

"So now that everyone is going, let's go!" Karin added impatiently. The group then proceeded to put on their shoes and leave the house.

* * *

Once at the arcade, Yuzu and Senna played a Dance Dance Revolution game while the others watched. "Can we go play some real games now?" asked Karin when they finished their game.

"That was a real game!" complained Yuzu.

"Uh, not it wasn't. That was dancing, not a game," countered Karin.

"I bet Yuzu – chan can beat you at the game," Senna said.

"What do I get if I win?" asked Karin.

"What do you want?" asked Senna.

"Rukia gets the Chappy that Ichi – nii wins for you," replied Karin.

"Karin!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled in unison.

"Deal," answered Senna.

"Wait! What do I get if I win?" asked Yuzu.

"Me and Ichi – nii will do dishes for a month," replied Karin.

"How did I get dragged into this!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Deal," Yuzu and Karin said in unison as they shook hands in agreement, causing Ichigo to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu played their game and it was close. Both girls got off the dance pads, one was smiling and the other was pouting. "I still can't believe you beat me," Yuzu said with a pout.

"Told you that wasn't a game. It's just like practicing foot work in soccer," Karin replied with a smirk.

"Let's just go to the other games," Yuzu said as she crossed her arms across her chest showing her disappointment.

Ichigo laughed at Yuzu and said, "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not!" Yuzu said childishly.

* * *

Renji, Ichigo, Karin, and Rukia, then went on to play shooting, racing, and other types of games. While they were playing games Renji and Ichigo kept making bets against each other. For every game they played they tried to one up each other. While they were playing a game, Senna excused herself to get something to drink. After she left, Rukia pulled Karin and Yuzu to the side.

"What do you two think of Senna – san?" asked Rukia.

"I think she's wonderful! She's so nice and so helpful, she's always helping me cook dinner and we do crafts together, she even gets Onii – chan to do crafts with us. I really like her and she seems to be a good fit for Onii – chan. Maybe they'll get married one day!" Yuzu said as she squealed in excitement at the thought of Ichigo and Senna getting married.

Karin gave Yuzu a questioning look, and replied, "Senna's okay, I guess." When Karin said that both Rukia and Yuzu knew that she meant that Senna was nice but there was something about her that Karin did not like.

"Why do you ask Rukia – chan?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't think Senna – san likes me,"

"Why do you say that?" this time Karin asked.

"At the party she just kept staring at me, almost like she was glaring. I don't know why though, I don't think I did anything to her," replied Rukia.

"I think you are jealous that this time Onii – chan has someone and you do not," Yuzu stated bluntly.

Both Rukia and Karin eyes widened at Yuzu's forwardness. "I am not jealous. I just don't know why Senna – san doesn't like me," replied Rukia.

"It's all in your head Rukia – chan," responded Yuzu.

"No, I noticed it at the party too," Karin said. Yuzu gave them a look that said, _'You are crazy.'_ "Senna's definitely not gonna like you now that Ichi – nii has to win a Chappy doll for you," Karin added with a chuckle at the end.

Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of the bet. "I forgot about that stupid bet. Yeah, she's really gonna hate me now," Rukia said as she gave a disappointed sigh.

"I still doubt Senna – san would get upset over something so silly. She does not hate you Rukia – chan," Yuzu commented.

"Yeah, she does and I'll prove it," Rukia said.

"How?" Yuzu and Karin asked in unison.

Rukia put her finger to her chin and stood there in a thinking position she then said, "I'll invite Senna – san to go play the dancing game and see what she says. If she says no then one of you can ask her to play the same game and see what she says."

Karin nodded yes and so did Yuzu but Yuzu added, "We can try it, but I'm telling you it won't work."

* * *

"Where did you three run off to?" asked Renji when Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia joined Renji, Ichigo, and Senna.

"We were talking about girl stuff," answered Rukia.

Renji made a disgusted face and said, "Oh," his disgusted face then turned into a cocky smirk when he said, "Too bad, I just clobbered Ichigo in the last three games. And in front of his girl too."

"There are still plenty of other games. You won't be as lucky in the other games Abarai!" Ichigo stated.

"Luck?! It wasn't luck that won those games Kurosaki, it was skill!" countered Renji.

"We'll see about that! Let's play that game," Ichigo said as he pointed to some random arcade game. The two men glared at each other and proceeded to the next game.

The girls sweat dropped and muttered, "Men."

"At least they get along now," added Yuzu.

"I will never understand how guys form relationships off of competing against each other," added Karin.

"Yeah," the other women agreed as they walked in the direction that Renji and Ichigo had gone.

When they reached the guys, Senna went to Ichigo's side and Rukia stayed by Renji's side. After a few seconds of watching the guys play Karin nudged Rukia and pointed to Senna. Rukia nodded her head and made her way to Senna.

Rukia whispered something to Senna and Senna gave Rukia a small smile and shook her head, saying no to what Rukia had asked her. Rukia smiled back at Senna, and Rukia made her way back to Renji.

Rukia then shook her head no to Karin and Yuzu.

Yuzu waited a few minutes before going up to Senna and asking her a question. Senna nodded her head yes and told Ichigo rather loudly, "Yuzu – chan and I are going to go play a game."

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said as he was focused on the game and waved Senna away.

* * *

When Yuzu and Senna returned from their game, Yuzu made her way to Karin and Rukia. As soon as Yuzu reached them, Rukia and Karin said in unison, "We told you so."

Yuzu pouted and said, "I know. But Senna – san is so nice." Karin simply shrugged her shoulders and Rukia tried to recall if she had done anything to offend Senna, but nothing came to mind. Rukia was pulled out of her thoughts when Ichigo said, "Let's go exchange our tickets for prizes."

* * *

Ichigo and Renji each had bushels of tickets to exchange. When they got to the counter to exchange their tickets Karin said, "Don't forget Ichi – nii you have to get a Chappy for Rukia." Rukia glared at Karin and Karin smirked at Rukia.

Ichigo nervously scratched his neck as he said, "Right." Ichigo then gave his tickets to the man at the counter and asked, "Do I have enough for two of those Chappy dolls?"

The man placed Ichigo's tickets in a machine that would count the tickets, the man then said, "You do, but I am afraid we only have one Chappy doll. Do you still want it?"

"Uhm, sure," Ichigo said as he once again scratched the back of his neck nervously. This caused Renji to laugh at Ichigo's discomfort. Renji then placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "I would not want to be you right now." This caused Ichigo to glare at Renji.

When Ichigo received the plushie, he wasn't sure whether he should give it to Senna or to Rukia. Karin snatched the doll from Ichigo and handed it to Rukia. "Here you go Rukia, a deal is a deal," Karin said.

"That's okay, Senna – san can keep it," Rukia said as she tried to hand the doll back to Ichigo. Karin, however, took the doll from Ichigo again and said, "No give backs."

"But I can get something on my own, I have my own tickets," Rukia tried to reason.

"Nope," Karin said as she stood between Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia gave a defeated sigh and said, "Okay." She then looked to Senna and gave her an apologetic look as she said, "Sorry Senna – san."

Senna gave an obviously fake smile and replied, "That's fine. Like Karin – chan said, a deal is a deal." The tone that Senna was using made it quite clear that she was not happy with what was going on.

Ichigo then exchanged the rest of his tickets and got a medium sized bear to give to Senna to make up for the Chappy doll, and a red keychain for himself. Karin used her tickets to get a yellow plastic bat for herself and some funny big blue sunglasses for Yuzu; Renji used his to get a big green novelty comb and a black keychain similar to Ichigo's red chain; and Rukia used her tickets to get butterfly stickers and blue sunglasses like Yuzu's.

* * *

The walk home was pretty awkward because everyone knew that Senna was mad, even though she was acting like everything was fine. Everyone was glad when they saw the Kurosaki Clinic. When they were right in front of the clinic Karin said with a smirk, "I had fun we should do this again sometime." Ichigo and Rukia both glared at Karin.

"I don't think I'll be going to the arcade with you anytime soon," replied Rukia.

Renji and Karin laughed at Rukia and Renji said, "Stop being so dramatic it was a stupid bet."

"Yeah, whatever, We'll see you guys around," Rukia said as she started stomping away. Renji said his good byes and quickly caught up to Rukia. As Renji and Rukia were walking away Karin shouted, "Make sure you sleep with your new Chappy tonight!" This caused Rukia to quicken her pace home and Karin to laugh at Rukia as she walked away.

* * *

"Karin can be so evil sometimes," Rukia said as she and Renji walked home.

"She was just messin' with you. Don't go around actin' like it was such a big deal. It's a stupid rabbit. Who gives a shit?" Renji asked.

"Aahhh, you don't understand! I just can't wait until Ichigo and Senna – san go back to school."

"Why are you jealous of his girlfriend or something?"

"No! Why do people keep saying that?! She just hates me okay. And I have no idea why."

"If you're not jealous then why are you blushing?"

Rukia touched her face to find it was pretty warm, "I'm not blushing! I'm just frustrated and you're not helping."

"Suuuure, whatever you say," Renji replied sarcastically.

Rukia with her blush still intact glared at Renji and said, "You know I really hate you sometimes."

Renji laughed at Rukia's comment and put his arm on her shoulders and replied, "I really hate you sometimes too." The two then continued to make their way to the Kuchiki residence.

* * *

**_So I was able to add a second chapter with the update. Karin can be so evil sometimes XD, anyways please leave a comment so I can know how the story is coming out and if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks! Like always til next time!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was roughly two weeks since the group had gone to the arcade, and within those two weeks Rukia did not visit the Kurosaki residence. Karin and Yuzu were not surprised because they did not see Rukia much during summer break.

At the moment Karin and Yuzu were getting ready to go to a festival that was being held in town. They were going to the festival with Hanatarou, Ururu, and Jinta. They, however, just told Ichigo that they were going with some friends. And Ichigo assumed that it was Rukia and other friends from school.

As Karin and Yuzu were about to leave Yuzu asked Ichigo and Senna, "Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Naw, that's fine you two go hangout with your friends. Me and Senna will be heading over to the festival later," replied Ichigo.

"Okay. Bye Onii – chan," Yuzu said as she and Karin bid them good bye.

* * *

Outside the festival gates, Yuzu and Karin saw Ururu and Hanatarou waving at them and a scowling Jinta. Karin gave a short chuckle and thought, _'He's probably mad that Yamada came too.'_

When Karin and Yuzu reached them they all greeted each other and entered the gates. While at the festival they were playing games that were set up. Karin and Jinta challenged each other at every game they played, and each time Karin beat Jinta which would cause Jinta to accuse Karin of cheating. This would anger Karin and the two would start to argue until they found another game where they could challenge each other.

After playing games, they bought foods and snacks to eat as they walked around.

After awhile of eating, playing games, talking (or arguing in Jinta's and Karin's case) the group decided they should start looking for a spot to watch the fireworks that would start in awhile.

As they were walking, Yuzu saw a booth where people could win goldfish. She thought a goldfish would be a good pet and tried the game. Unfortunately, for Yuzu she did not win. "Let me win a goldfish for you, Yuzu – chan," Jinta exclaimed as he handed the vender money to play the game. On the first try, Jinta did not win the game, Karin gave a smirk and asked, "Where's Yuzu's fish?"

Jinta glared at Karin and said, "I just need one more try," he then handed the vender more money and played again. On the second try he did not get the fish, so once again he gave the vender more money, and again no fish. "I still don't see a fish," Karin pointed out.

"Just give me a minute!" yelled a now irate Jinta.

"You don't need to win a fish, it's fun just playing," Yuzu said as she tried to prevent another argument between Jinta and Karin.

"I'm going to win that fish for Yuzu – chan," exclaimed Jinta. So again he handed the vender money, and yet again he lost. Jinta then pulled up his sleeves and handed the vender more money, and on the fifth try he lost again. He dug into his pockets to get more money only to realize he was out of money. "Ururu, give me some of your money," he said as he looked at the girl with his palm out to her so she could place the money in his hand.

Karin immediately got between them and said, "She is not giving you any of her money so you can try to impress Yuzu."

Just as Jinta was about to get in Karin's face, they both heard Hanatarou say, "Here's your goldfish Yuzu – san," he then happily handed the bagged fish to Yuzu.

Before Yuzu even had a chance to thank Hanatarou, Jinta loudly says, "What a showoff! Winning the fish in one try! Big whoop!" Karin rolled her eyes at Jinta's comment and starting leading the group away from Jinta. Jinta quickly noticed that he was being left behind and walked up to catch up to them.

* * *

Elsewhere at the festival, Ichigo and Senna were walking around hand in hand, trying to find anything that would catch their eye. They played a few games and Ichigo won a plush Hello Kitty for Senna (which was her favorite after Chappy). After Ichigo had won the plushie for Senna, they decided to go see what trinkets and knick knacks some of the venders were selling. As they were looking at what venders were selling, Ichigo asked Senna, "Is there anything you like?"

"There as so many things I like. But I don't see anything I want to buy," replied Senna as she picked up and then put back random objects that she liked.

"I'll buy you something."

"You don't have to buy me anything. You already won this Hello Kitty for me, besides I brought money."

As they continue to look around, Senna finds a beautiful vibrant red hair ribbon that she likes, unfortunately it was too pricey for her. So she places the ribbon back and continues to look around. After a few minutes of looking around she says, "I'm ready Ichigo, I didn't see anything I wanted to buy."

Ichigo nods and says, "Okay, but before we go do something else, here," he then hands Senna a small bag.

Senna gives a puzzling look and takes the bag. She then pulls out the red ribbon she had liked. Her eyes widen in surprised and delight, "Ichigo you bought me this? But why? This is made out of expensive silk. I can't take this," she says as tries to hand the bag back to Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it," he says as he refuses to take the bag. He then adds, "Cuz you are definitely worth it," he says with a smirk.

Senna gives Ichigo a wide smile and then gives him a big hug as she says, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love it!" She then pulls away from the hug and puts on the ribbon. She then stands on her tiptoes to give Ichigo a kiss on the lips and Ichigo happily returned the kiss. After breaking away from the kiss, Senna intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's and the two continued to walk around the festival.

* * *

While Ichigo and Senna were enjoying their time at the festival, Renji and Rukia were also having some fun at the festival. Renji and Rukia had gone on some of the rides that were at the festival. They had gone on the Ferris Wheel because Rukia loved to see the entire festival from above.

Afterwards, they played some of the games and they each won a goldfish. They played a few more games and Rukia won a Chappy plushie that was almost her size. After winning the Chappy, Rukia bought some cotton candy and was sharing it with Renji as they walked around the festival grounds.

While they were walking around they heard a vender yell, "Get outta here! If you don't have any money you can't play! Now scram before you kids cost me customers!" Rukia and Renji turned to see who the vender was yelling at. They saw a boy who was no older than ten walking away with a girl that looked to be around five years old. The boy had a defeated look on his face and the little girl was sniffling as she tried to hold back tears.

"It's okay, don't cry. I'll get a toy for you," the boy said as he tried to soothe the young girl. The girl nodded her head and the two started to walk away.

"Hey you!" Rukia calls out to the children. The children turn to Rukia and the children had scared looks in their eyes because they thought they were in trouble again, it looked like the children were getting ready to run, so Rukia said in a gentler tone, "It's okay, I just want to tell you something."

The children cautiously made their way to Rukia and suspiciously eyed Renji who looked extremely intimidating to the children. "Y – yes?" asked the boy.

Rukia then bent down to be eye level with the children and smiled at them. She saw the little girl eying the giant plushie and Rukia said, "Here you go!" as she handed the girl the giant rabbit.

The girl looks to the boy silently asking for permission and the boy nods his head. The girl happily takes the plushie and says in an all too happy voice, "Thank you!" The boy looks at Rukia and gives a bow and also says, "Thank you."

The boy and the girl turn to leave but before they can leave Rukia says, "Wait!" She then stands up and takes Renji's fish. She then gets to the children's level again and hands each of the them a goldfish in a bag filled with water. Both the girl and the boy give Rukia a big smile and say in unison "Thank you!" The two then walk away. Rukia stands up still looking at the children walk away.

As she and Renji watch the children walk away, they can't help but smile at the sight. A girl who was on the verge of crying was now walking away with a rabbit that was bigger than her. And the boy who just moments ago looked utterly defeated now had hope in his eyes. After the children were out of sight Renji says, "Let's go find a spot to watch the fireworks." Rukia nods her head and the two make their way through the crowd.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot," Yuzu says as she places a blanket on the ground. Yuzu then sits on a corner of the blanket. Hanatarou, Ururu, and Karin take a seat in that order. "There's no way I'm letting him sit next to Yuzu – chan," Jinta mumbles to himself as he tries to make his way to Yuzu. Unfortunately for him, Karin heard him and pulls him down to sit next to her.

"It looks like we're stuck with each other," she says when she hears Jinta's _'plop'_ from him angrily sitting down.

"Why do I always get stuck with you!" Jinta complains causing Karin to roll her eyes at his antics. Jinta continues to complain and Karin simply ignores all of his complaints.

While waiting for the fireworks Yuzu places her hand on top of Hanatarou's. Hanatarou looks down in surprise, he then looks to Yuzu but she is looking ahead at the sky purposely ignoring Hanatarou's gaze. Hanatarou smiles and moves his hand so that they can hold hands. Causing both teens to blush, but neither notices the others' blush because they just look to the sky.

* * *

"I'm gonna go buy us something to drink. You stay here and watch our spot," Renji said as he left Rukia. Rukia simply nodded and patiently waited for Renji to return.

As Rukia is waiting, she hears someone say, "I just can't seem to get rid of you these days," Rukia immediately recognizes the voice and turns to see Ichigo standing there with a smirk.

Rukia says with a smile, "Ichigo." She then realizes that Ichigo is alone so she asks, "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with Senna. She went to buy cotton candy while I found a spot to watch the fireworks. Are you here with Karin and Yuzu?"

"No, I didn't know they were coming. I came with Renji to celebrate his last day in Karakura."

"Oh," Ichigo says as silence engulfs the two.

After a few minutes Rukia breaks the silence and says, "When I was little I used to love coming to the festival every year. I loved it because I got to spend the day with Nii – sama. But my favorite part was probably looking for you, Karin, and Yuzu to watch the fireworks with. After Nii – sama started getting busier with work and he couldn't always come with me, I was glad that I still had Yuzu, Karin, and you to watch the fireworks with," The last sentence caused Ichigo to blush. Rukia then added, "You know, it felt weird not having you here last year," As she said that sentence she looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and replied, "It felt weird not being here." The two then looked to the sky and a comfortable silence engulfed the two once again.

The silence was interrupted when Renji came and said, "Here you go Rukia," as he handed Rukia a water bottle. Renji and Ichigo then nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Maybe you should go look for Senna – san, the fireworks are going to be starting soon," Rukia suggested.

And is if on cue, they saw Senna standing next to Ichigo with a smile on her face as she said, "Your hair made it so easy to find you." Her smile faltered when she saw Rukia standing next to Ichigo. Senna however, kept her smile in tact as she said, "Hello Rukia – chan, Abarai – kun."

"Hey," Renji greeted in return.

"Hello Senna – san, how are you enjoying the festival?" Rukia asked.

Senna moved to be on Ichigo's other side (between Rukia and Ichigo). Senna then said, "I am really enjoying myself. I especially like it because I get to have **alone** time with Ichigo."

"That's good. You and Ichigo should go on the Ferris Wheel because it gives you a great view of the entire festival. Also, it is very romantic. Especially when you are alone at the very top and you can see the stars shining brightly," Rukia said.

This caused Senna's eyes to widen in surprise, Senna thought, _'Why is she telling me this? I was certain she had – no, it was just my imagination it must be – .'_

Senna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Ichigo ask in an irritated tone, "And how do you know about?" Senna sighed at Ichigo's question.

Rukia did not answer Ichigo's question because as soon as he finished asking the question, the fireworks started going off.

* * *

Once the fireworks were over, Yuzu and Hanatarou reluctantly let go of each others hands and along with the others started walking in silence towards the gates through where they had entered. When they reached the gates, Jinta was still sulking because he didn't get to sit next to Yuzu. "I guess, we'll see you guys around," he said as he started walking away.

"Bye everyone," Ururu said as she ran to catch up to Jinta.

"Uhm, would you two like me to walk you home?" Hanatarou asked as a blush quickly crept on his cheeks.

"We'll be fine," Karin replied as she was oblivious to the fact that Yuzu and Hanatarou were secretly holding hands.

"Maybe he can walk us home," a blushing Yuzu said.

Karin raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about? Why is he gonna walk us home, we'll probably see Ichi – nii on the way home."

"Oh right," replied Yuzu.

"I guess, you don't need me to walk you home then. Bye," Hanatarou said as his shoulders were slightly slumped in defeat. Karin looked at Hanatarou then back at Yuzu and thought, _'Weird.'_ She shrugged her shoulders and started walking home.

* * *

"The fireworks were beautiful," Senna commented to no one in particular.

"Yeah," she heard Rukia reply.

"It is getting late, Ichigo and I better start heading home. It was nice seeing you again Rukia – chan and Abarai – kun," Senna said as she gave a fake smile.

"Later," Renji said as he waved to both Senna and Ichigo.

"Bye," Rukia said as she turned to leave and follow Renji.

"Rukia," Ichigo called out before Rukia could leave, causing Rukia to stop and look at Ichigo in a questioning manner. Ichigo then continued, "I'm not sure I'll be able to visit much once school starts again. You should stop by the house sometime." Senna started grinding her teeth in anger while maintaining her smile.

"I'll try and stop by sometime," Rukia said and then turned to catch up with Renji.

"Let's go!" Senna said as she angrily let go of Ichigo's hand and started walking away.

Ichigo was stunned by Senna's sudden anger, so he quickly walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?" Ichigo said as he held Senna's wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Nothing, except that you just had to ruin our date! I can't believe it! You were being so sweet and then, and then, ugh! Forget it! Let's just go, I'm tired," Senna said as pulled her wrist from Ichigo's hand and started walking away.

Ichigo still didn't understand why Senna got mad all of a sudden, _'Is she on her period or something?' _he thought before he ran to catch up to her.

* * *

When Rukia and Renji were far enough so Ichigo and Senna wouldn't hear Renji asked, "What the hell is going on between you two?"

Rukia gave a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He practically asked you out!"

Rukia blushed at the comment and said, "What?! You are crazy. Ichigo did **NOT** ask me out! He has a girlfriend and she was right there!"

"I know what a dumbass, he's gonna be in some deep shit for awhile," replied Renji. Little did he know that Ichigo was already receiving the silent treatment from Senna.

* * *

_By the way I added Ichigo thinking that Senna was on her period because I bet guys always blame a girls' period when they are moody, even though sometimes guys are just being insensitive jerks! Notice I said __**sometimes.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. It is a little different from my usual writing style so let me know what you think. And just wanted to say thanks to those people who have been commenting and I appreciate all those who are giving tips and advice. I am trying to work in those suggestions. Thanks again and please comment on how you thought this chapter went. Til next time!**_

_P.S. I will be very busy soon and I do not think I will be updating as frequently. But if people comment and seem that they are eager to read what I happens I will try __**REALLY REALLY **__hard to update in a timely manner. In any case, just want to say in advance thanks for your patience and thanks to everyone that has commented on the story, your comments are appreciated and welcomed!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the festival and Rukia had yet to visit the Kurosaki residence. Rukia was currently in her room, bored out of her mind because she was supposed to be spending time with Byakuya, but he was busy with work.

Rukia was in her room looking out her window, recalling Ichigo's words, _'__I'm not sure I'll be able to visit much once school starts again. You should stop by the house sometime'_. She then saw him walking outside. "Speak of the devil," she thought out loud.

Her eyes quickly widened when she him enter the Kuchiki estate. Rukia ran downstairs curious as to why Ichigo was there.

* * *

As she was making her way downstairs she heard someone knocking. "Coming!" she shouted.

She assumed it was Ichigo so she opened the door without asking who it was. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Ichigo said as he pointed to Rukia. "I thought I told you to visit sometime soon. You better go to the house tomorrow 'cuz I already told the twins you were stopping by," and with that Ichigo turned to leave.

Rukia was left dumbfounded for a few seconds, but when she recovered she saw Ichigo was already walking away. She then started yelling, "HEY! WAIT! ICHIIGO!"

Ichigo didn't turn back to see Rukia's reaction, though he did hear her shout. "See you tomorrow," Ichigo replied as he lazily lifted his arm up and waved good – bye.

* * *

The next day Rukia made her way to the Kurosaki residence. Rukia knocked on the door and for some reason she was feeling a bit nervous.

Karin opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Rukia there.

"Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly," Rukia said.

Ichigo who was passing by the doorway said, "You're always here, since when do you apologize for coming over?"

"Wah! Buh – you!" Rukia said incoherently.

"Whatever, I'm gonna be in my room," Ichigo said as he made his way upstairs.

Rukia glared at Ichigo as he walked away and thought, _'That ass, he told me to come over just so he can stay in his room!'_

"Senna, Yuzu, and me are hanging out in the kitchen," Karin said, forcing Rukia out of her thoughts.

"What are you girls doing in the kitchen?" Rukia asked as she took off her shoes.

"We're baking cookies," replied Karin.

Rukia gave Karin a suspicious look and asked, "**You** are baking cookies?"

"I'm supervising," Karin answered and Rukia laughed at the response. The 2 then proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Rukia greeted Yuzu and Senna, and helped them with their cookies while Karin simply watched. When the girls were done forming the dough, they cut the dough into shapes and put the cookies in the oven.

"What do you girls want to do while the cookies are baking?" Yuzu asked.

"Weeelll, I was thinking I could talk to Rukia – chan in the meantime," answered Senna and the three other girls gave her surprised looks. "It's because everyone is so close with Rukia –chan, I want to get to know her as well," Senna finished with a smile.

Karin and Yuzu turned to look at Rukia, Rukia looked at them and nodded yes. "I think that is a good idea Senna – san," replied Rukia.

"Great, let's go to the living room," Senna then led Rukia to the living room.

When Rukia and Senna were no longer present, Karin said, "Something smells fishy."

"You are over reacting Karin – chan," Yuzu stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Rukia and Senna were sitting on the couch and there was an awkward silence. Rukia couldn't stand the silence anymore so she asked, "What do you want to talk about Senna – san?"

"Ah, well… I don't know how to ask this, but are you and Abarai – kun dating?"

"What?! No!... I mean we used to date, but now we're just friends."

"Really? The times I've seen Abarai – kun and Rukia – chan together, you two seemed so close. I think you make a cute couple."

Rukia laughed and said, "That's very nice of you, but Renji currently has a girlfriend and I don't think she would appreciate the comment."

"He has a girlfriend? Oh, that's too bad. Well do you like any of his friends? You seemed very comfortable with them."

"Renji's friends are nice, stupid, but nice. And I don't have feelings for any of them."

"I see, I see. What was the sex like with Abarai – kun?"

"Senna – san!" Rukia yelled in embarrassment as her face quickly flushed.

"Yes?" Senna asked innocently.

"That's a very private question."

"But we're having girl time, this is what girls talk about. I'm sure Rukia – chan has talked about this with Yuzu – chan and Karin – chan."

A still red Rukia said, "Actually we haven't talked about THAT subject."

"Really? How strange. I told my best friend when I started having sex with Ichigo."

"S – Senna – san."

"I told her about how good he was and about the different places we had done **it**. I would have never pictured Ichigo as the adventurous type, but he is. Oh, let me tell you about the time – "

"Senna, you ready?" Ichigo asked from the living room entrance, unknowingly cutting Senna off.

"Ready," replied Senna with a smile.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the two suspiciously.

"Just having girl talk," answered Senna. Ichigo nodded and was about to leave but then he noticed the beet red Rukia.

"You okay Rukia?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"I'm fine," Rukia answered nervously.

"You sure? Do you have a fever?" Ichigo then placed his hand on Rukia's forehead. Rukia freaked out at the sudden contact and swatted Ichigo's hand away.

"I said I'm fine."

"You should have my dad take a look at you," Ichigo said.

"I will! I will! Just leave already," replied the still flustered Rukia.

"Whatever," was Ichigo's reply as he exited the living room.

"This was fun Rukia – chan, we'll finish our girl talk some other time. Bye!" Senna then followed after Ichigo.

* * *

When Rukia entered the kitchen her face was still very red.

"Rukia – chan, what happened? Why are you so red?" asked Yuzu.

"It's nothing, look can you girls tell your dad, if Ichigo asks if I went to your dad, tell your dad to say yes," replied Rukia.

"Only if you tell us what happened," Karin said.

"Senna was telling me about her … sex life with Ichigo."

Now all three girls were red and Yuzu and Karin yelled, "EEWW!" in unison.

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter, I am sorry that it is so short. I am also working on speeding up th**_**e**_** relationship between Ichigo and Rukia. So please be patient with me. I am trying to rap up this story because I have a ton of other story ideas and don't want to just start about a bunch of fanfictions and not finish them. Here I go rambling again, sorry so if you all can just leave a comment that would be awesome. I always appreciate constructive criticism. Til next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was already a little over a week since the last time Rukia had visited the Kurosaki residence. And Rukia was again, stuck at home, bored out of her mind. Rukia wanted to go to Urahara's store to buy a manga, but Rukia was afraid to leave her house.

It was because the past week whenever Rukia stepped out of her house, Senna seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sometimes Senna was alone, and other times she was either with Ichigo or Yuzu. It didn't seem to matter to Senna who she was with, because whenever Senna saw Rukia, Senna would talk about some sexual exploit involving herself and Ichigo.

"AARGHH!" Rukia yelled out of frustration and boredom. Rukia then started pacing back and forth in the living room. "(*Sigh*) Okay, I can do this! I'll just pick up the manga and come straight home," Rukia said to herself as she mentally formed a plan to get to Urahara's shop and back home without running into anyone she knew.

* * *

The second Rukia stepped foot out of her house, she was on guard. She was constantly checking to make sure there was no one walking behind her. Whenever, she rounded a corner she had to double check that there wasn't anyone she knew coming from any direction. If Rukia heard voices nearby, she would hide behind a wall, a tree, a bush, anything she could find nearby, once the voices were gone, Rukia would cautiously come out and continue towards her destination.

* * *

When Rukia made it to the store she let out a sigh of relief and thought, _'I made it! But I can't let my guard down, I'm not home yet.'_ Rukia then quickly made her way to the manga section of the store and chose the manga she wanted. On her way to the register, she made sure the coast was clear and there was no one in line, in fact it seemed like luck was on her side because the store was pretty empty at the moment.

When Rukia made her way to the register she quickly said, "Hey Jinta."

"Where are your friends? Aren't they always with you? Y'know I keep running into Kurosaki, but I don't really see Yuzu – chan. Why didn't you bring Yuzu – chan?" Jinta continued talking about Yuzu while he was ringing Rukia up. Rukia, however, was not listening to anything Jinta was saying, she was just trying to leave as soon as possible.

As Rukia was handing Jinta the money for the manga, Rukia heard the bell that signaled that a customer had entered the store. Rukia slowly turned her head to look at the customer. Rukia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when she it was an elderly lady that had entered the store. As soon Rukia had the change in her hand, she took her bag and ran out of the store.

"Hey! You! Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!" Jinta yelled at Rukia. Jinta then got some odd looks from the elderly lady that had entered the store. Jinta looked to the side trying to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

'_Phew! That was a close one!'_ Rukia thought as she was walking home. Rukia was extra vigilant on the walk home. Rukia had a death grip on her bag. She was almost home. Just one more block and she was home free. After checking that no one was nearby, Rukia turned the corner and she couldn't believe it! There was Ichigo, a few feet in front of her.

"Hey Rukia," greeted Ichigo.

'_Damn it! How did I notice him?! He has orange hair for crying out loud!'_ Rukia inwardly scolded herself.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked when he did not receive a reply.

"Ah, oh…hey Ichigo. Where are you going? Where's Senna – san?" Rukia asked, as she looked all around trying to spot any sign of Senna.

Ichigo gave Rukia an odd look and said, "I'm actually on my way to meet up with her –"

"What?! I, uh, I got to go!" Rukia said and took off running to her house.

Ichigo watched her run off and thought, _'What the hell?'_

* * *

Once Rukia was in her house, she went to lay on the couch. Rukia then let out a sigh of relief and thought, _'That is more than enough adventure for the day'_.

* * *

_**Here is another short chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will definitely be longer and I am fairly certain that people will like the next chapter. Don't wanna give anything away :-P. So be sure to tune in for the next chapter! I don't think I will take too long uploading the next chapter cuz I already have some of it started. Again sorry for the short chapter. Til next time! **_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe it! She was stuck at home, after he had promised last week that they would spend this Saturday, which was today, together. But no, Byakuya decided that he would work instead. Would it kill the guy to take a day off? Rukia highly doubted it would. Rukia let out a depressed sigh and decided she didn't want to be home. She didn't care if she ran into Senna today. Anything was better than being home and being reminded of how her brother broke his promise.

* * *

When Rukia left home, there was nowhere in particular that she wanted to go, so she just let her feet lead the way. Without realizing it, Rukia found herself standing in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. She wasn't really surprised, because that is where her two best friends lived and she just always felt very at ease with the Kurosaki family. Rukia was about to go back the way she way came, when she heard, "Rukia."

Rukia slightly cringed at the call of her name and then turned to the person calling her. "Ichigo, what are you doing out so early?"

"Early? It's already noon."

"I know, and that's early for you," replied Rukia.

"That's when I was in high school and I only slept in on the weekends."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say slacker. So what are you doing out?"

"I took Senna to the train station, she went to visit a friend that lives like an hour from here."

"And you didn't go with Senna – san?"

"Naw, Senna's friend doesn't like me. She thinks Senna can do much better than me."

"She can do better."

Ichigo glared at Rukia and said, "Whatever. Are you here to see Karin and Yuzu? I think they're home."

"Ah, no…I was just out for a walk."

"Where to?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Looking for a place to get lunch."

"Chad told me about this place he found. Wanna go?" Rukia nodded yes and followed Ichigo.

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo got to the small restaurant, they took their seats and ordered their meals. While they were waiting on their orders, Rukia asked, "How did Sado find out about this place? It seems rather hidden."

"Chad said him and his band mates played here a few times."

"Sado is in a band?! I didn't know that. Is the band any good?"

"I don't know, I've never been to any of his shows."

"What?! What a bad friend! How could you not go to any of Sado's shows?"

"It's not like I didn't try. I told Chad to tell me about his shows so I could go. But he never told me in advance. He always talked about the shows after they happened."

"That does sound like Sado. But still this doesn't look a place a band would play in."

"At night, it's kind of like a bar and they only let in people who are 21 and older."

"Wait! Then how did Sado get in? He's not 21."

"Have you seen Chad? The guy can pass for a 30 – year old." Rukia nodded her head, indicating that she understood what Ichigo was saying.

* * *

A few minutes later the waitress brought Ichigo's and Rukia's meals. After the waitress left, Rukia and Ichigo were eating in silence until Ichigo asked, "So, what's bothering you?'

Surprised by the sudden question, Rukia asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, I know you. I can tell when something's up."

Rukia sadly looked down at her food and said, "I was supposed to spend the day with Nii – sama, but work came up. So Nii – sama couldn't take the day off like he had promised."

Ichigo nodded his head and said, "I see. Well, I don't have any plans for today. So, if you want we can hangout."

Rukia, who had her chopsticks to her lips, thought about the proposal and said, "I suppose…I could spend the day with you."

"Don't make it sound like you're doing me a favor!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia laughed at his reaction and the two then talked about random things as they finished eating their meals.

* * *

When they were done eating, Ichigo paid for their meals. When they exited the little restaurant, Ichigo asked, "Now what do you wanna do?"

Rukia put her finger to her lips and thought out loud, "Hmmm, we could go shopping."

"No," was Ichigo's quick reply.

"Oh! Let's go to the bookstore. I need a new journal."

"Fine, the bookstore is a few blocks ahead."

"Okay!" Rukia then happily led the way to the bookstore.

* * *

The walk to the bookstore was shared in comfortable silence. Once at the bookstore Rukia and Ichigo went straight to the journal section.

"What do you want a journal for anyways?" Ichigo asked as he leaned against a shelf.

"To write poems and stuff in," Rukia said as she looked through the different journals.

"You write poems?"

"Yeah, every now and then I write poems."

"Can I read some?"

Rukia stopped looking through the journals and turned to look at Ichigo. "W – What?" asked a now flushed Rukia.

"Can I read some of your poems?" repeated Ichigo.

"They are kind of private," Rukia answered and she was expecting Ichigo to get a little upset or make fun of her for not sharing her poetry.

Instead, Ichigo said, " 'Kay, I understand." Rukia eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out how he really felt. "What?" asked Ichigo when he noticed Rukia's stare.

"Nothing. Why don't you help me look for a journal."

Ichigo picked up the first journal he saw and asked, "What about this one?"

"A black journal? No, I want a cute journal."

'_Cute?'_ thought Ichigo. He looked through the journals and found a polka – dotted journal. "What about this one? Girls think polka – dots are cute right?"

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Never mind, I'll find the journal myself. You can go look at the books or something."

Ichigo was relieved that he didn't have to help with finding something cute, because he had no idea what girls considered cute. "Fine, find me when you're done," Ichigo said as he walked away.

* * *

After Ichigo left, Rukia kept looking through the journals, until she found a journal that caught her eye. The journal cover had a light pink background, a withering tree was at the edge on the binding side of the book, there was also a bluish green gust swirling leaves in the air. The leaves were brown, red, and yellow. Yes, that was the journal that Rukia wanted.

* * *

"So this is where you've been." Ichigo turned, slightly surprised that he didn't hear Rukia coming. "I still don't get why you like Shakespeare so much," commented Rukia.

"What? You like to write poetry, but don't like Shakespeare?"

"He's so boring. I hate that old style of speaking. I don't understand half of the things they say."

"That's why you don't like it, cuz you don't understand. Next time we hangout I'll take a Shakespeare play and explain it to you," Ichigo said. Rukia gave Ichigo a look that said she wasn't sure she would like Shakespeare even if Ichigo explained it to her. "Anyways, ready to go pay?"

"I already paid," Rukia said as she lifter her bag to emphasize her point. "So we can go whenever you're ready."

"Let's go then," Ichigo said.

* * *

"Now what? It's still early in the day," Rukia asked once they were outside the bookstore.

"I don't know. Just don't say shopping cuz the answer is still no."

"Sometimes you act like such an old man."

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and figure out what we're doing next," Ichigo said as he started walking ahead of Rukia.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, and after a few minutes of walking in silence Rukia saw the park in the distance. "Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo asked as he stopped walking to look back at Rukia who standing at the corner of an intersection.

"How about we go to the park?" Rukia asked as she pointed to the direction of the park.

"Sure," Ichigo said as he made his way back to the intersection. Rukia on the other hand did not wait for Ichigo to catch up. She walked ahead to the park.

* * *

Once they were at the park, Rukia ran to the swings. Ichigo let out a sigh, but smiled at Rukia's retreating form as he also made his way to the swings.

When Ichigo reached the swings, Rukia was already lightly swinging herself. Ichigo sat on one of the swings next to Rukia.

"The park is pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon," commented Rukia.

"Ah."

"Maybe they all got the memo that you were going to be here," Rukia said, causing Ichigo to glare at her. Rukia noticed the glare and laughed. "I'm kidding. Maybe it's because the kids made their own soccer field." Rukia said as she pointed to the group of children kicking the soccer ball.

Ichigo turned to look at the kids and said, "Maybe."

"Remember when we were kids, that Karin, you and me would play soccer with random kids we met."

"Yeah, but then you stopped joining in our games."

"That's because Yuzu was always left out, so me and her would watch you guys play."

"Oh yeah, I remember we tried teaching Yuzu how to play. But she hated it, so she would watch instead."

"Yeah. I also remember one time me and Yuzu pretended to be cheerleaders and were cheering for you and Karin. But then you told us we looked stupid, so we stopped."

"You did look stupid," reasoned Ichigo and Rukia rolled her eyes at the comment.

* * *

After awhile Rukia and Ichigo left the swings and walked around the park. They sat by the pond and fed bread to the ducks at the pond (they bought the bread from a bakery near the park). Rukia also laughed at Ichigo whenever little kids would runaway from him. However, she did think it was cute when Ichigo got a Frisbee down from a tree for a group of kids, even though at first the kids were whispering about Ichigo's hair color and were saying how scary he looked.

"Looks like the sun is going to go down soon," Rukia said as she looked to the sky.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and quickly started leading her somewhere.

"Ichigo?" asked a very confused Rukia.

"I'm gonna show you something," was Ichigo's reply. As Ichigo was leading Rukia, Rukia noticed that Ichigo was still holding her hand. Rukia wanted to give Ichigo's hand a soft squeeze, but she was afraid if she did that then Ichigo would realize that he was still holding her hand and let go.

* * *

As Ichigo was making his way through the park he failed to notice that he was still holding Rukia's hand. The only thing that was on his mind was to get there before it was too late, that AND he knew Rukia would love it, so he was also excited to see her expression.

"We're here," stated Ichigo.

"What are we doing here?" asked the slightly out of breath Rukia.

"Shh, just wait," Ichigo said. Rukia was about to retort, until she saw Ichigo point at something. It was a group of butterflies that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The butterflies were black with some pink on their wings and with the way the moonlight was hitting the butterflies, it looked like the butterflies had a bluish glow.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Rukia said as she gave Ichigo's hand a soft squeeze and then leaned her head on Ichigo's arm as she marveled at the beauty around them. Ichigo also gave Rukia's hand a soft squeeze, looked down at her and smiled as he thought, _'I knew she would like this.'_

* * *

When there were no longer any butterflies, Ichigo asked, "Ready to go?" Rukia looked at the scenery once more and reluctantly nodded yes. Rukia and Ichigo then started walking home. As they were walking they walked home hand in hand, enjoying the silence. After walking for a few minutes, Rukia noticed an ice cream vender and said, "Let's get some ice cream."

Ichigo nodded and approached the vender. "Can we get 2 ice cream cones."

"I'm sorry young man, but I'm out of cones. I can give you the ice cream in a cup if you would like?" offered the vender.

Ichigo looked to Rukia and she nodded yes. "That's fine. Can I get one cup with strawberry and the other with chocolate?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course," the vender then handed Ichigo and Rukia their spoons and cups of ice cream. Ichigo handed the vender the money and then continued walking with Rukia.

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia continued their walk home (while they ate their ice cream), Rukia hated to admit it, but she missed the warmth that Ichigo's hand provided. Rukia was so lost in thought that she did not realize they were in front of her house. "Rukia…Rukia…Rukia!"

"H – huh?" Rukia asked as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" asked Ichigo.

"Y – yeah." Rukia then went to unlock the door. She opened the door, stopped and turned to Ichigo. "I'm glad I got to spend the day with you. I had so much fun."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Me too."

"Good night Ichigo."

"Good night Rukia."

* * *

_**Finally! Some actual IchiRuki moments! I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the chapter I am most interested to hear how people feel. So please leave a comment. Again, I am sorry because I am afraid that I do not know when the next chapter will be uploaded. Also, sorry if some parts of this chapter seemed choppy, still pretty new at writing fanfics and this is my first multi – chapter story. Anyways please let me know how you all feel about this chapter and the story in general. Til next time!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Rukia and Ichigo spent the day together. During those two weeks, Rukia was busy getting things ready for school because school would be starting soon. During those two weeks Rukia also thought about Ichigo a lot. She wondered when they would hangout again and if it would be only the two of them again _'What am I thinking?! Of course Senna – san will be there! She wasn't there last time because she was out of town!'_ Rukia mentally scolded herself and then she thought sadly. _'Plus, Ichigo probably only sees me as a kid. WORSE! He probably thinks of me as a sister and that's why he always felt the need to warn me when I was dating (*sigh*).'_ Rukia then finished getting ready.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," Rukia said.

"Rukia are you ready?" asked Byakuya as he entered the room.

"Yes Nii – sama. I just finished packing," Rukia said as she pointed to her small suitcase.

"Very well, I will take it downstairs and have the driver put it in the trunk."

"Thank you Nii – sama," Rukia said as she gave a slight bow and saw Byakuya leave the room with her luggage.

* * *

After Rukia and Byakuya had breakfast, they got in the car.

"Nii – sama?"

"Yes?"

"May I drop something off at the Kurosaki Clinic?" Rukia asked. Byakuya gave her a questioning look and Rukia continued, "Please, I just want to leave something in the mailbox."

"Very well." Byakuya then instructed the driver to stop at the Kurosaki Clinic.

Once at the clinic, Rukia got out of the car and slipped something in the mailbox and got back in the car.

* * *

~Elsewhere later that morning~

"Onii – chan!" Yuzu yelled from the front door.

An annoyed Ichigo came out from the living room and said, "What is it?! I'm trying to get some last minute things ready for the party."

"Sorry, but you got a letter."

"So?"

"It doesn't say who it's from," Yuzu said as she handed Ichigo the letter and then walked to the kitchen.

"Hm?" Ichigo said as he inspected the envelope to see if there were any clues as to who the letter may be from. But there was no clue, the only thing that was on the envelope was his name, and it looked like his name was stamped on, so he wouldn't be able to tell by the writing on the front. Ichigo then opened the letter and started reading it.

_Hey Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu told me they were throwing you and Senna – san a going away party. I would have texted you, but we've never really texted each other. So why start now? Anyways, sorry I couldn't make it to the party, but Nii – sama and I are going to visit Ojii – sama in the countryside. Well if I'm being completely honest, I'm not all that upset about missing your party. _Ichigo's usual scowl deepened at the sentence. _Before you get all moody, let me explain. I'm not sad about missing the party because I'd rather remember the good times we had over the summer instead of being sad that you're leaving again. So, I'll patiently be waiting for you to come back home. Just don't make me wait a whole other year again!_

– _Rukia _

Ichigo smiled at the letter. He then put the letter back in the envelop and continued with the party preparations.

* * *

Later that day Ichigo's high school friends dropped by for the party, to catch up before they got busy with school and/or work themselves. Ichigo's sisters were practically stuck to him the whole night and he couldn't help but chuckle at them. Ichigo was actually surprised that his dad wasn't being annoying.

* * *

When all the guests were gone and the party clean up was done with, Ichigo and Senna packed their things in Senna's car. "We're all packed," Ichigo stated.

"Be careful son. And take care Senna," Isshin said as he gave Ichigo and Senna a hug. Ichigo was surprised that his dad was being serious. That is until Isshin said, "Be sure to use protection! I want grandbabies, just not anytime soon." Ichigo then punched his dad for the statement.

A fight was about to break out, until Yuzu sniffled and said, "Be careful you two." She then gave Senna a hug. When Yuzu hugged Ichigo, she couldn't help it and she cried into his shirt.

"Yuzu stop crying, we're not kids anymore," Karin said as her voice cracked and she fought back her own tears. Ichigo smiled at Karin and outstretched his arm to hug both of his sisters. After a few minutes Ichigo said, "Okay, okay we really need to go or we'll never make it back." Yuzu and Karin pulled away with a pout, but they understood he had to leave.

* * *

As Ichigo and Senna got in the car, the rest of the Kurosaki family waved good – bye from the front door. Once they were in the car, Ichigo said to Senna, "I have to make a quick stop."

"For what?" asked Senna.

"Gotta drop something off really quick."

* * *

When Rukia got home Sunday evening, there was a note stuck to the door that read _'Thanks _

– _Ichigo'_

It was something so simple, yet so powerful to Rukia.

* * *

_**Sorry another short chapter, but I thought it was kinda cute. Ichigo will be gone for only about a chapter so don't worry! Things will also get complicated once the girls go back to school. So stay tuned for that. Again, I always appreciate constructive criticism. Til next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Rukia was running down the street to the Kurosaki Clinic. When she got there, Karin and Yuzu were already outside. "You're late," stated Karin.

"Sorry, I took longer than usual to get ready," Rukia said as the group of three started walking.

"It's probably because Rukia – chan is excited about our last of high school," Yuzu said.

"Yeah, pretty soon we'll be in college. We'll be adults living on our own," Rukia spoke excitedly.

"You'll be living on your own, I'm sure we'll still be at home," replied Karin.

"What do you mean? If we all go to the same university, we can be roommates," said Rukia.

"Do you really think we will go to the same university?" asked Yuzu.

And Karin followed up with, "We would need jobs like Ichi – nii."

"Yuzu we might go to the same university, we might even end up at the same university as Ichigo. And Karin, you know if Nii – sama would cover the rent." Rukia said. Karin and Yuzu were about to say that wouldn't be right, but Rukia changed the subject as the got on school grounds by saying, "Let's find out if we are in the same class."

* * *

As Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia were making their way to the building, Rukia and Yuzu saw some girls from their class last year. "Hi girls," Yuzu and Rukia greeted them. The girls turned to look at Yuzu, Rukia, and Karin and then awkwardly waved hello and quickly turned away from Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia.

Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia gave each other a look that asked, _'What was that about?'_ Karin shrugged her shoulders and went ahead to find out if they were in the same class. Yuzu and Rukia then followed after Karin.

The girls found out that were in the same classes as last year. Karin and Toushirou were in one class and Rukia and Yuzu were in another class.

* * *

Throughout the first few days of school, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia were getting weird vibes at school. It seemed like all of their friends were distancing themselves from Yuzu, Karin and Rukia. The only one who was still treating them the same was Toushirou. Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin didn't understand why they were suddenly being treated so differently. The girls hoped things would get better soon, but as the weeks went by things got worse. Their classmates then started outright ignoring them and giving obvious looks of disapproval. That then turned to hushed whispers whenever Karin, Yuzu, and/or Rukia passed someone in the hallway.

* * *

Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu were obviously upset, they couldn't understand why their friends suddenly turned their backs on them. As far as the girls could remember, they didn't do anything to offend anyone. In fact, Yuzu was polite and courteous to everyone she met, so it couldn't have been anything she did. The girls then thought that perhaps it was Karin and/or Rukia that offended someone and Yuzu was being punished for associating with them.

"I hate school," Karin stated as the girls were walking to the Kurosaki residence.

"Me too, but maybe Onii – chan's visit will make us feel better," Yuzu said.

"Ichigo? He's coming home? How has he been? Is Senna – san coming too?" Rukia asked a little too eagerly.

Karin gave Rukia a strange look and Yuzu not thinking anything of the questions started, "Yes, Onii – chan said he would either come this weekend or next weekend. Senna – san will be coming too, Onii – chan said that Senna – san has been very happy since they returned to the university and that Senna – san is looking forward to visiting us again."

"Do you think it will be okay for me to visit when Ichigo and Senna – san come?" asked Rukia.

"Sure. Ichi – nii told us you two were on good terms again," replied Karin.

Rukia's eyes widened at the statement and she asked, "He did? W – what else did he tell you?"

"Just that you are talking again," Karin said.

"Oh…okay," Rukia replied. The girls then walked the remainder of the way in silence.

* * *

It was Friday and the girls were walking home. They always looked forward to the weekends because that meant that for at least two days, they wouldn't have to deal with any of the stares or disgusted looks from their classmates.

When the girls reached the Kurosaki residence, they were about to head straight to Karin and Yuzu's room. But they heard, "We're home," as they were taking off their shoes. All three girls immediately recognized the voice.

"Onii – chan!" Yuzu exclaimed as she ran to hug Ichigo.

Ichigo returned the hug and asked, "Why are you so surprised? I told you we were coming."

Yuzu detached herself from Ichigo and went to give Senna a hug as she said, "I know, but it feels like forever since we have seen you two."

"Yeah, it does," Karin said as she made her way to stand next to Ichigo and added, "How's it going Ichi – nii? Hey Senna."

"Hey Karin," Ichigo said as he playfully ruffled Karin's hair, causing Karin to glare to him.

"Hello Karin – chan, Rukia – chan," Senna greeted.

Ichigo turned at the mention of Rukia's name. "Hey Rukia," Ichigo said with a small smile.

Rukia didn't understand why the room suddenly felt so warm. "Hello Senna – san, Ichigo. How have you two been?"

"Wait! Wait! Let me start dinner first and then we can talk about how you two have been," Yuzu said.

"Don't worry about dinner, I already ordered some pizza," Ichigo stated.

"You have picked up some bad eating habits since you started college Onii – chan," Yuzu scolded.

"Nagging me on my first day back? Now I remember why I don't come by more often," joked Ichigo. Yuzu pouted and that caused Karin, Senna, and Rukia to laugh.

* * *

The group then made their way to the living room. While in the living room Ichigo and Senna (mostly Senna) talked about how the work load at school had increased and how the classes were more time consuming. Senna did mention that work was mostly the same so that one thing they didn't have to worry about. Senna also mentioned that she wasn't liking this semester too much because she hardly saw Ichigo since they were both too busy with school. Senna was about to go on about something else, but the pizza got there and the group moved to the dinning room.

As they were eating, Karin and Yuzu were telling Ichigo and Senna about some of the crazy things Isshin had either said or done. Dinner was a good time in which they all shared in laughter.

After dinner the group moved to living room again. They were 'watching' TV, but it was mostly Senna talking about work or some mini – adventure she had with Ichigo. After a few minutes light snores were heard in the room. The girls all turned to the snores and found Ichigo was sound asleep.

"Aww, he must be exhausted from school," Senna said as she gave Ichigo a smile.

"I should wake Onii – chan so he can go to bed," Yuzu said.

"No, let him rest," Senna said as she stopped Yuzu from waking Ichigo.

"Let me get him a blanket," Karin said as she exited the room and reemerged with a blanket in her arms. Karin then draped the blanket over Ichigo's body.

"Let's go upstairs and let Onii – chan rest," Yuzu said as she led the group upstairs to hers and Karin's bedroom.

As Yuzu, Karin, and Senna were going upstairs, Rukia stayed behind. She smiled at Ichigo's sleeping form and was surprised to find that Ichigo did not sleep with a scowl on his face. He looked so peaceful right now. Rukia was tempted to run a hand through Ichigo's orange locks. Rukia slowly raised a hand towards Ichigo's head. Rukia's hand was inches away from Ichigo's hair, Rukia felt her heart beat speed up, she was almost there and then Ichigo shifted in his sleep. Rukia immediately brought her hand back to her side and quickly left the room and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Rukia was standing outside of Karin and Yuzu's room, Rukia's heart was still beating rapidly and she could feel her warm face cooling down as she thought, _'What an idiot! What was I thinking?! This is Ichigo for crying out loud! Get a hold of yourself Rukia!'_ Rukia then took a few deep breaths and entered the room.

"What took you so long Rukia – chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Had to make a quick stop to the restroom," Rukia lied as she sat between Karin and Yuzu.

"Say Rukia – chan, you have been pretty quiet. Is everything okay?" Senna asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little stressed with school," replied Rukia.

"Why? Too much school work?" questioned Senna.

"Sure, you can say that," was Rukia's reply.

Senna gave Rukia a look that said, _'I'm not buying that story.'_

"No one at school likes us," Yuzu stated.

Senna faced Yuzu with a questioning look and asked, "What do you mean? Over the summer you talked about how excited you were about your last year of high school. I thought you had a ton of friends."

"We did," answered Karin.

"Okay I'm confused. How do you go from having a bunch of friends to no one liking you?" asked Senna.

Yuzu sadly looked down at her hands and said, "That's what we don't know."

"Yeah, suddenly our friends started acting weird and ignoring us. We seriously don't know what we did," Rukia said as her voice rose in anger.

"Does Kurosaki – san know?" asked Senna.

"We don't want dad to worry and please please don't tell Onii – chan. We don't want him to worry either, especially now that he has so much to deal with," Yuzu pleaded.

"…I won't tell them. But I do think you should talk to someone about this," Senna said.

"We are," Rukia said and Senna gave her a confused look. Rukia then added, "We are talking to **you** about this."

Senna gave the girls a look of understanding and simply said, "Alright." Afterwards, the girls talked about a lighter subject, like celebrity crushes and fashion.

* * *

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was midnight. "Oh no! I have to get home!" Rukia exclaimed when she saw what time it was. "Nii – sama is going to kill me!"

"Just sleepover," Karin said.

"But –" Rukia tried to say but was interrupted by Karin as she went on, "Call in the morning and tell him you fell asleep watching a movie. Or call his office or your house."

"Karin – chan is right. After all, you did say Kuchiki – san has been working late, he may still be up," added Yuzu.

"You're right," Rukia said. She then got out her cell phone and called her brother's cell first. Byakuya answered the phone and sounded a bit tired, _'It must have been the reception because Byakuya is never tired. Showing fatigue is a sign of weakness and Byakuya is always ALWAYS composed,'_ Rukia thought.

"Rukia?" Byakuya called, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts. Rukia then explained the situation to him. Surprisingly, Byakuya let Rukia spend the night without lecturing her about being more responsible and keeping track of time.

* * *

Once that issue was settled, Yuzu and Senna went to wake Ichigo so he could sleep in his own bed. After Ichigo went to bed, Yuzu was going to get the guest room ready for Senna, but Senna told Yuzu that she was having so much fun with them, so would rather stay with them. The girls then got ready for bed. Yuzu and Karin stayed in their own beds and Rukia and Senna each had a cot on the floor.

* * *

The next day was great, Ichigo, Senna, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia spent the day together. They hung out at the arcade, did some window shopping, saw a movie, and ate out. That day Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia forgot all about their school troubles. They were all enjoying their time. At least Rukia was trying to enjoy her time, but for some reason she felt giddy whenever Ichigo stood next to her. Rukia also kept stealing glances at Ichigo. Rukia really was trying to have fun, but she kept worrying about what Ichigo thought of her. Rukia would then look over to Ichigo and Senna and see how much fun they were having and think, _'Why do I suddenly care about Ichigo so much?'_

"You okay Rukia?" Karin asked when she noticed Rukia looking depressed.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't want to go home yet. I'm having fun," replied Rukia.

"Stay out later," Karin suggested.

"No, I need to get home. I already got lucky that Nii – sama didn't get mad at me yesterday," Rukia said.

"Let me tell Onii – chan so we can walk you home," Yuzu said.

After Yuzu told Ichigo that Rukia had to get home, they all walked Rukia home.

* * *

After they dropped off Rukia, the Kurosaki siblings and Senna went back home to spend time with Isshin and play some family games. Family time was great because they played board games, Isshin told Senna embarrassing stories about Ichigo, Ichigo would get upset and start fighting with his dad while the girls laughed at them.

* * *

Sunday was also a pleasant family day. Isshin took the family and Senna out for breakfast. The family then went to the park and they played a game of soccer. It was Isshin, Yuzu, and Senna vs. Ichigo and Karin. The game was fun, Ichigo and Karin won the game, Isshin cried and claimed that Ichigo and Karin cheated (even though everyone knew Isshin was cheating).

After the game, the family walked around the park and then headed somewhere to have lunch. At the restaurant, Yuzu and Karin took forever to finish their meal because they knew that the next stop was at the train station, to drop off Senna and Ichigo. When Yuzu and Karin did finish their meal, they reluctantly walked behind everyone.

"Speed it up you two. It'll be graduation time if we keep walking at this pace," Ichigo tried to joke. The girls let out a sigh and nodded okay. Yuzu and Karin then kept up with everyone else, because they did not want to be reminded that Ichigo would be gone for another few weeks.

Once at the train station, they all said their goodbyes, Ichigo and Senna promised they would visit the next time they were free. There was a message that the train would be arriving shortly so Ichigo gave his sisters one last hug. Senna also gave Karin and Yuzu a hug and told them, "If you two need anything, just give me a call."

Ichigo gave Senna a confused look and asked, "Need anything for what? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Just in case they need to talk about girl stuff or talk about boyfriends," Senna replied.

"Boyfriends? You two don't have boyfriends do you?" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, look at that our train is here," Senna said as she dragged Ichigo on the train. The whole time Ichigo was yelling, "WAIT! I NEED TO MEET THESE PUNKS!"

Karin and Yuzu gave awkward smiles as they waved goodbye to Ichigo and Senna.

* * *

It was now Monday, and it was the same as any other Monday, the students continued to ignore Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia. Although, it was the same as always, this Monday felt more bearable to the girls because they all had such a good time when Ichigo and Senna had visited. So today, they were able to walk with their chins held up a little higher. However, that would soon change.

As the girls were leaving the school building, they saw Toushirou waiting for them at the school gate. This was nothing out of the ordinary, because Toushirou would usually wait for them whenever he did not need to attend any after school activities, but there was something off about him.

"What is it?" Karin asked as soon as they reached him.

"I know," was his reply.

"Know what Hitsugaya – kun?" Yuzu asked as all three girls gave Toushirou confused looks.

"There are rumors going on about you three," he replied and Rukia's, Karin's, and Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**_Is this a good cliffhanger? What did you all think about this chapter? Thought Ichigo wasn't going to be in this chapter, but I managed to add some Ichigo in here. Will try to make the new chapters more interesting. Again please comment and let me know what you are thinking of the story. Can't believe this story is on Ch.24! Did not expect this story to be so long! See you all in the next chapter. Til next time!_**


End file.
